Love and War - Sequel to The Bookworm and the Business man
by LauraWeasley87
Summary: This is the third story in the series to When Opposites Attract and The Bookworm and the Business Man. check those out first. It's all kicking off at Hogwarts as Voldemort and his Death Eaters attack the school, fighting students, Dumbledore's Army and the Order. Lives will be lost on both sides but will Harry defeat Voldemort?
1. Chapter 1

_This is the next story in the series after When Opposites Attract and The Bookworm and the Business Man so please read these first before reading this one as this follows on from The Bookworm and the Buisness man._

_I have taken parts of this from the Deathly Hallows movie and book but I have changed some things obviously._

_I don't own Harry Potter or anything associated with it._

**Chapter 1 – The Return to Hogwarts**  
><span>The door soon came into view. Neville stepped up the step and pushed the door open.

"Oi you lot, I've got a surprise for you all!" Nevilel called out.

He jumped down to let the others follow him. One by one they stepped up to see a large room below them which was filled with about 30 or more Hogwarts students. There were gasps and cheers as the group jumped down to meet their old friends and classmates. The group were pulled into hugs while the boys high fived each other. Once all the greetings were over, they were able to take in their surroundings. The room had sleeping bags, airbeds and hammocks as well as two working bathrooms and a radio.

"What is this place?" Ron gasped, looking around.  
>"It's the Room of Requirement. We've been using it as a hide out. It's the only safe place now in the castle and the one place that Snape and the Carrows can't get in." Neville explained.<br>"Wow this is brilliant." Fred grinned.

They couldn't believe how many students were now gathered in the room.

"Dumbledore's Army has gained quite a few members and Ginny managed to copy your coins Hermione so that our new members could have them." Neville spoke.  
>"They've been of great use to us. Its the only way we can all communicate without anyone getting suspicious. It's not like they can take money off us." Ginny added.<br>"I always knew you were brilliant Hermione." Fred commented, hugging Hermione.

Neville informed the group that due to him causing havock around the castle, they went for his Grandmother but thankfully Dawlish bit off more than he can chew with Gran, he's still in St Mongos." Neville grinned.

"They were considering chucking him out or sending him to Azkaban so he's been hiding out in here since." Ginny added.  
>"Bloodly hell Neville. I think being Harry's friend has did you more harm than good." Ron laughed.<br>"Well it's all about standing up for what you believe in and fighting for the greater good." Neville answered modestly. "They don't like the fact that we're not giving up easily."  
>"Dumbledore's Army all the way!" A Ravenclaw fourth year cheered.<br>"Wow." Hermione gasped, looking around at the group of students which included the likes of Lavender Brown, Seamus Finnegan, Faye Dunbar, Colin and Nigel Creevey, Hannah Abbot, Terry Boot and Micheal Corner.

"What brings you back here Harry?" Micheal Corner asked.  
>"We're looking for something." Harry answered.<p>

Just then the door of the Room of Requirement flew open and in came a panicking Justin Finch Fletchy.  
>"Harry Potter has been sighted in Hogsmede." he gasped, not realising Harry was stood in the room. "Oh my goodness you're here."<br>"Do they know he's in the area?" Neville asked.  
>"Yeah they do know and they're on the prowl." Justin gasped, getting his breath back.<br>"Should we leave?" Colin Creevey asked.  
>"I think we'll be alright there." Neville replied.<p>

The chatter began again as the group started asking Harry, Ron, Hermione, Fred and George 101 questions about what they'd been up too. They could only tell them so much though. Just as they were chatting, Harry's scar soared with pain. Voldemort was angry and had found out that one of his horcruxes were gone.  
>Harry sat down on the floor with his head in his hands in the hope the pain would subside. Seamus was on his feet in a flash with a glass of water for Harry.<p>

"Thanks mate." Harry said, taking a sup of the liquid.  
>"We need to get going. I think he knows we're here." Harry gasped to Hermione and Ron.<br>"What's happening?" Neville asked.  
>"Yeah Harry what's the plan? What do you need us to do?" Seamus asked.<br>"Look guys we need you all to hold the fort for us, buy us some well needed time. Do whatever you feel you need too but please be careful." Harry stated.  
>"Harry has to find something that is hidden in the castle as soon as he can." George spoke.<br>"What is it Harry?" Lavender Brown asked.  
>"I'm sorry I can't tell you that." Harry replied.<br>"Harry if it is in the Room of Requirement, they'll all need to get out of here." Hermione whispered in Harry's ear.  
>"Why can't you tell us Harry? Is it something to do with fighting you-know-who?" Neville asked.<br>"Yes I guess you could say that." Harry replied sheepishly.  
>"Then let us help you mate. If you're looking for something we'll help you find it." Seamus replied.<p>

All of the other members of Dumbledore's Army nodded their heads in agreement. Harry didn't really want any of them to help find the diadem as it meant telling them what they were looking for and why they were looking for it which also meant loosing precious time.

"Harry is there anyway they can help us?" Hermione wondered.  
>"Do any of you Ravenclaws know of where the lost diadem might be?" Harry finally asked.<br>"No it's been lost for centuries." Padma Patil answered.

Just then the door that opened out into the passageway opened and in came Dean Thomas and Luna Lovegood.

"Hello everyone. We got your message Neville." Luna stated cheerily.

Seamus lept to his feet and dashed over to his best friend, Dean.  
>The clock was ticking at an alarming rate and time was running out fast. The longer they stood chatting, the less time they had to find the diadem.<p>

"Why are you looking for the diadem?" Micheal Corner asked.  
>"We need it to help us destory you-know-who for good." Harry answered.<br>"We know it's in the castle somewhere but we don't know where." Ron added.  
>"I tried looking in the Room of Requirement the other day but I couldn't find it and I have already spoke to Helena." Ginny said.<br>"Did Helena tell you where it was at?" Luna asked Ginny.  
>"No she wouldn't tell me." Ginny replied sadly. "It could be in the Room of Requirement but I didn't see it."<br>"I think it would be worth a few of us checking it again just to be sure." Luna suggested.  
>"Yeah that would be a good idea." Hermione replied.<br>"I'll go and try and speak to Helena again." Luna offered.  
>"I'll come with you Luna. We can go under my invisibility cloak so you don't get caught." Harry answered.<br>"That is very thoughtful of you Harry." Luna answered.  
>"Right you two go and try and speak to Helena." Fred spoke. "George and I will help Ginny and Hermione search the Room of Requirement."<br>"And anyone else who wants to help." George added.  
>"Some of us could cause a distraction near Ravenclaw tower." Micheal Corner suggested.<br>"That would be brilliant." Fred chirped, tossing Micheal some darkness power. "Here use this."

Micheal, Padma, Terry and Anthony all left the room with some decoy detinators and darkness powder. A few other students left the room, heading off in seperate directions in a bid to cause diversons.

"We need to get going Luna." Harry spoke.

Before they left, the door flew open again and in came Harry's old Quidditch team mates, Lee Jordan, Angelina Johnson, Alica Spinnet, Katie Bell and Oliver Wood.  
>Fred and George dashed straight over, lifting Lee off his feet and ruffling his hair. Cho Chang was next though the potrait hole.<p>

"So are we fighting?" Lee Jordan asked.  
>"I'd hate to break it to you all but we're not fighting. That was never our intention when we said we wanted to come back here." Harry answered to the group, a gulity feeling in his stomach.<br>"I thought we were here to drive the death eaters out." Oliver Wood said.

Harry just shook his head.

"I think we might have to fight Harry. I just have a bad feeling about this all." Hermione spoke sadly.  
>"Hopefully it won't come to that Hermione." Harry said as his scar pained again. "He's moving."<br>"I think we should go Harry." Luna spoke, placing her small hand on Harry's shoulder.  
>"Good luck Harry and please be careful." Hermione urged.<p>

Harry took out his cloak and placed it over himself and Luna then led her towards the good. There was a chorus of 'good lucks' from the large group.


	2. Chapter 2 - Helena Ravenclaw

_I know this happens much later in the book/movie but I decided to bring this forward._ _It's a very short chapter I'm afraid. _

_Also unfortunately the Fremione aspect of this story will have to take a bit of a back seat due to the nature of the story. I will try my very best to write in as many little moments here and there as I can. I hope it doesn't put you off this story._

**Chapter 2 – Helena Ravenclaw**  
>As they stepped onto the empty corridor, Harry whipped out the Maurader's Map from his jacket pocket.<p>

"We're on the fifth floor." He said to Luna.

The two made their way to Ravenclaw Tower, being exceptionally careful not to be seen which wasn't an easy task as Luna kept tripping on the edges of the cloak. Higher and higer they climbed up to Ravenclaw tower. Harry had never been to this part of the castle before.

"She's usually around here somewhere." Luna spoke, leading Harry towards a window.  
>"Is that her there Luna?" Harry asked as he spotted someone floating near an archway.<br>"Yes that's her." Luna replied.

The two quickly moved over to the archway which overlooked the court yard which was dreched in darkness.

"Helena." Luna spoke.  
>"Who's there?" The ghost asked.<br>"It's me, Luna Lovegood." Luna answered, emerging from the cloak.  
>"Oh hello there Luna." Helena replied. "You have company?"<br>"Yes my friend Harry Potter would like to speak to you." Luna anwered.

Harry threw off the cloak, wrapping it around his arm.

"What does Harry Potter wish to speak to me about?" Helena wondered.  
>"He needs to ask you a very important question." Luna replied. "I'll go and leave you two to it."<br>"No Luna you can stay." Harry replied.  
>"What is it you need to ask me boy?" Helen asked.<br>"It's about your Mother's diadem." Harry answered. "I want to know if you know where it is at."  
>"Why do you seek it?" Helena questioned.<br>"I need to find it so I can destroy it." Harry replied. "If I can destroy it, I can destroy you-know-who once and for all."

Helena flew straight through Harry like he'd just gone under an icy shower.

"Helena please can you help us." Luna begged.

Helena turned around, floating back over to Harry and Luna.

"It is here, In the castle, In the place where everything is hidden. If you have to ask, you will never know. If you know, You need only ask." Helena replied.  
>"The Room of Requirement. I knew it Harry." Luna replied with a grin. "Thank you so much Helena."<p>

Luna and Harry dived back under the cloak again to make their way back to the Room of Requirement.

"How do we get back in again?" Harry asked.  
>"Not to worry Harry. I know how to get into it." Luna replied.<p> 


	3. Chapter 3 - Room of requirement

_Another short chapter I'm afraid. I've been reading the Deathly Hallows book to give me a inspiration but it's done me more harm than good, it's completely confused me lol. I obviously want to make the story my own but there's so many important moments in the book that I want to put it too._

**Chapter 3 – The Room of Requirement.**  
>Luna had managed to find the entrance to the Room of Requirement, the familiar metal door, appearing in the brick wall. It slotted into place then the two entered quickly, throwing off the cloak.<p>

"Any luck?" Ron asked.  
>"It's definitely in here." Harry replied.<br>"What he means is, it's in this room in a different form." Hermione explained.  
>"So how do we get it?" Seamus asked.<br>"Well everyone will have to get out of here then we'll try and get back in again." Hermione answered.  
>"Where will we all go?" Parvati asked.<br>"Do you think Aberforth would mind if we all went to his?" Ernie wondered.  
>"We can't all just leave at once. It'll be too suspicious." Ginny spoke.<p>

Just as they were discussing everything the door flew open as Padma and Antony returned out of breath.

"We all better get back to our common rooms and quick. Apparenly someone seen Harry and Luna and went to tell Snape." Padma gasped.

The students all filled out of the room and dashed to their common rooms as quick as they could. Harry, Ron and Hermione stayed behind with Fred, George, Luna, Dean, Neville and the old Quidditch team.

"We'll go to Aberforth's and let you into the room." Neville spoke.  
>"Will Aberforth be ok with that?" Hermione asked.<br>"Yeah he's fine with it." Oliver replied.

They all disappeared leaving Harry, Ron, Hermione, Luna, Fred and George.

"This isn't going to work. We need to get outside and if they know Harry is here, the corridors will be prowling with people." Ron spoke.  
>"Little bro, please do not worry. We have a good supply of darkness power with us." Fred replied.<br>"Harry could you enlarge the cloak so it would fit over all of us?" Ron wondered.

Harry took out his invisibility cloak and pointed his wand at it "Engorio!". To his surprise the cloak enlarged.

"Everyone under." Hermione urged.

Everyone did as they were asked and surprisingly fitted under. They quickly left the room, waiting for the door to disappear.

"Now what?" Ron asked.  
>"We ask the room what we want." Luna replied. "We want a room where we can find what has been lost."<p>

A few moments later, the metal door had clicked into place again.

"That was easy." Ron commented.

They all entered the large room.

"We all need to split up. We're looking for a silver diadem with a blue gem on it." Harry stated.

They all did as they were asked, splitting up and searching every inch of the large room that was filled to the ceiling with random objects.

"It's like finding a needle in a haystack." Harry spoke in frustration, knocking over a pile of old school books.

It was then that he seen it, glittering in a black velvet box.

"Guys I think I've found it!" Harry shouted, lifting the box up.

Hermione raced around the corner bumping straight into Ron.

"That's it. That's it." She shrieked.  
>"Lets get out of here and get this room back to what everyone needs it for." Harry stated as Fred, George and Luna appeared.<p>

Under the cloak they went as they stepped outside the room. The door disappeared again.

"Luna, you do it. You know what to ask for." Harry spoke.

**********  
>Sorry for the very short chapters at the moment. I'm still planning this story and where I'm going to with it.<p> 


	4. Chapter 4 - Professors at War

_Another short chapter I'm afraid._

**Chapter 4 – Professors at War**  
>"Who's there?" A male voice asked, as he wondered down the corridor his wand held out at arms length.<br>"Quick it's one of the Carrows!" Luna shrieked under the cloak.  
>"We can't go into the room now Luna when he's around." Hermione gasped.<br>"Stand right up against the wall." Harry urged.

The group backed up so they were touching the wall with their wands held out.

"Protego!" Hermione cast as quietly as she could, casting an invisble shield around her and her friends.

The death eater walked right passed them twice but didn't even notice they were there.

"Good thinking Mione." Fred commented.  
>"It might keep him away." Hermione answered.<p>

Hermione also cast a silencing spell too just to be on the safe side.

"I wish he'd bugger off." Ron moaned.  
>"McGongall what are you doing out on patrol?" Carrow questioned.<br>"McGonagall?" Hermione gasped.  
>"I heard about some activity on this floor so I thought I'd come and see what was going on." McGongall answered in a short tone. "But as you can see, there is no one here!"<br>"Well I was informed that Potter is roaming about the school!" Carrow stated.  
>"Potter as in Harry Potter?" McGonagall gasped.<br>"Yes Harry bloody Potter." Carrow snapped.  
>"Harry Potter cannot be in the school. It is just impossible!" McGongall stated.<br>"If we've called him and he comes and Potter isn't here we're in serious trouble." Carrow seeted. "We'll just blame it on some kids playing a prank. Yeah that'll do."  
>"No you will NOT!" McGongall shouted. "I will not permit you to torture or hurt any more of my innocent students!"<br>"This is not your school old doll and you have no say what I can and cannot do to my students!" Carrow snapped, spitting in her face.

That was all it took for Harry to jump out from below the cloak.

"Crucio!" Harry shouted.

Amycus was lifted into the air and writhed around in pain the crashed to the ground with a merciful thud.

"POTTER!" McGonagall gasped.  
>"Professor McGonagall." Harry answered.<br>"Potter...you're here. What are you doing here?" She asked in complete shock.  
>"Professor we had to come here to find something. I think you-know-who is on his way here now." Harry explained.<br>"And did you find what you were looking for?" McGonagall questioned.  
>"Yes we have found it." Harry replied.<br>"Are you leaving now?" McGonagall asked.  
>"If he is on his way, I'm staying put. I want to meet him face to face." Harry stated.<br>"But Potter, he'll kill you if he finds you, you do realise that." McGonagall shrieked.  
>"Well I'm hoping to kill him before he has the chance to kill me. I have to be the one to kill him professor, destory him once and for all." Harry answered.<br>"Well then Potter, what do you want me to do?" McGonagall asked.  
>"You need to get the students out of here as soon as possible." Harry spoke. "You-know-who may want me but he won't care about killing anybody in his path."<br>"We shall secure the school for you Potter, we will do everything we can." McGonagall spoke. "I don't know how we're going to get all the students out though.  
>"If they can get into Hogsmede and disapparate from there." Harry spoke. "There's a passageway that leads into the Hogshead."<br>"Right you are Potter." McGonagall spoke then with a wave of her wand, cast thick ropes around Amycus then took his wand.

Before she left she waved her wand and three patronus cats appeared, they ran off in different directions.

"Just informing the other heads of houses." She informed Harry.  
>"Thank you so much Professor." Harry spoke.<br>"It's not at all a problem Potter. It's good to see you again." McGonagall replied.  
>"You too." Harry answered.<p>

McGonagall walked off in her tartan pyjamas, levitating Amycus as she went, not caring if he hit his head off the wall.


	5. Chapter 5 - Help from The Order

_Parts of this chapter have been taken from the Deathly Hallows boo_k. _I'm sort of using the book and movie as a guide but obviously I want to make the story my story and change things although there are so many important moments in the book. Fremione has also take a back seat for the time being due to the nature of the story but I will try and add in a few moments with our fave couple._

**Chapter 5 – Help from the Order.**  
>Harry, Ron, Hermione, Fred and George and Luna all returned to the Room of Requirement which was back into the state they had first found it, complete with hammocks, sleeping bags and two bathrooms. The group contacted the others via their coins to let them know they were back.<p>

The old Quidditch team returned to the room along with Neville, Dean and Cho. However they were not alone. They were now joined by more people now, members of the Order; Lupin, Tonks, Kingsley, Molly, Arthur, Bill, Fleur, Charlie and four of his friends. Even Sirius was there not caring who seen him.

"Sirius what are you doing here?" Harry gasped, spotting his godfather.  
>"Did you think I'd just sit at home twiddling my thumbs while you are all here fighting?" Sirus laughed.<br>"But, but people will see you. You'll get caught." Harry shrieked.  
>"Oh I think there are more important things to worry about tonight than me." Sirus answered.<br>"Harry what's going on? We got messages telling us you were back here and that you needed back up." Lupin asked.  
>"Are we fighting?" Sirius asked.<br>"I think we might have to fight Sirius. You-know-who knows that Harry is here." Hermione answered.  
>"He could be on his way here." Harry added.<br>"What about Snape?" Lupin then asked.  
>"He knows Harry was seen in Hogsmede and in the school." Padma replied.<br>"What about the Carrows?" Sirius asked.  
>"Well Mcgonagall took out Amycus a short while ago. I don't know about his sister." Harry replied.<br>"If we're going to fight, they'll need to evacuate the school. The students won't even be safe in their common rooms or dormitories." Molly spoke up.  
>"I think any student who is of age should be given the chance to stay and fight." Lupin spoke and most people agreed.<p>

Molly went to say something but Arthur stopped her.

"Molly we cannot stop them if they want to fight. Harry, Ron, Hermione and all of their friends are of age." Arthur spoke.  
>"And we're going to need as much help as we can get on our side. It won't be easy taking down those death eaters." Sirius added.<br>"We need some sort of a plan." Lupin spoke.  
>"Have we got time to make a plan?" Molly asked.<p>

The trio stood listening to the conversation going on between the Order members, not knowing what to say. They had got the diadem but they needed to destroy it along with the cup.

"I think this room should be used as a safe room for any students who do not wish to leave the school but are too young to fight, especially if they have family fighting." Harry finally spoke.  
>"Yes that would be a good idea. Ginny could stay here. Means she won't have to go to Aunt Muriels." Molly answered.<br>"I am NOT staying here while you are all fighting. I want to fight too!" Ginny snapped, her face turning the colour of her hair.  
>"You will not be fighting Ginerva, you are far too young." Molly stated.<br>"Look if Ginny wants to fight, let her. She's more than capable." Bill spoke.  
>"She's just a child." Molly cried.<br>"Mum, I am not a child anymore. I am nearly 17 and I want to fight. You need all the help you can get." Ginny answered.

The door to the room opened and Colin Creevey dashed inside being followed by his younger brother Dennis.

"Everyone better get back to their dormitories and fast." Colin gasped, catching his breath.  
>"What's going on Colin?" Harry asked.<br>"Snape knows you're here Harry. Apparently he's sending people to check all the common rooms and dormitories so we all need to get back and fast." Colin explained.  
>"Right everyone, keep you coins in your pockets." Harry spoke.<br>"Don't worry Harry we won't tell anyone you're here or where you are. We're on you're side." Seamus spoke and everyone else in the room nodded.  
>"You all better get out of here." Lupin urged.<p>

The students all left the room as fast as they could.

"Oh I do hope they'll all be alright." Hermione said sadly.

The group fell into different conversations. The old Gryffindor quidditch team were chatting in one corner while members of the Order sat making plans in another.

"What do we do now Harry?" Ron asked.  
>"We need to get the two horcruxes destroyed." Harry answered.<br>"How are we going to do that?" Ron then asked.  
>"I think I know the answer to that one." Hermione replied.<p>

Ron and Harry were not at all surprised that Hermione had the answer.

"I think we might need to pay the Chamber of Secrets a visit to get a Basilisk fang to destory them." Hermione stated.  
>"You are bloody brilliant Hermione." Ron chirped.<br>"Yes but we can't exactly go now while the corridors are being patrolled." Hermione spoke.  
>"Why don't you use my cloak?" Harry asked.<br>"Too risky Harry. I remember you telling me that you thought Snape always knew when you were under the cloak." Hermione answered.

Neville lept to his feet, holding his fake galleon in his hand.

"Seamus said that Snape is gathering all students in the Great Hall to speak to them." Neville stated.  
>"I say we all go too. Personally I want to see Snape face to face." Harry spoke.<br>"No, Harry you can't. He'll kill you." Hermione cried.  
>"He won't kill me. He knows that you-know-who has to be the one to do it and he's probably on his way here anyway." Harry answered.<br>"Whatever you decide Harry, we are with behind you all of the way." Lupin spoke.  
>"Ginny will you take me to Gryffindor tower, we can go down with the rest of them." Harry spoke.<br>"Yes. I'll go with you Harry." Ginny answered.  
>"The rest of us will follow you down." Lupin replied.<p>

Harry and Ginny were just about to leave the room when the potrait hole swung opened once again. The face that appeared shocked everyone that was in the room. The man had a mop of ginger hair and glasses that were pushed high up his nose.

"Am I too late?" Percy Weasley asked.

The other Weasleys just stood staring at Percy, their mouths hanging open. Even Fred and George seemed lost for words for once.

"I am so sorry. I was a complete and utter fool!" Percy roared, making Luna jump.  
>"I was an idiot, I was a pompous prat. I was a – a -"<br>"Ministry loving, family disowning. Power hungry moron!" Fred snapped.  
>"Yes I was exactly all of them Fred." Percy sniffed.<br>"Well,you can't say fairer than that." Fred said.

Molly dissolved into a puddle of tears, pushing Fred aside to pull Percy into the biggest bone crushing hugs she could muster.

"Oh Percy dear, it's so good to have you back." She sobbed.  
>"I am honestly so sorry Mother. I really am." Percy spoke.<br>"So what made you change your mind Perce?" George asked.  
>"Well I've been wanting to get out of the Ministry for a while but it's not an easy task at the moment, actually it's impossible if you don't want thrown into Azkaban. I managed to get in contact with Aberforth and he informed me that there was going to be a fight here." Percy explained.<br>"Well it's good to have you back bro. Just don't be pulling a stunt like that again!" George answered.  
>"Don't worry I won't be." Percy replied.<br>"Ginny we need to get going." Harry spoke, pulling Ginny away from her family reunion.

Harry and Ginny darted from out the door, going un-noticed by her family who were all stood around Percy.


	6. Chapter 6 - Confrontations

**Chapter 6 – Confrontations **

Harry followed Ginny the whole way up to the Gryffindor common room where they pulled on a set of school robes over their muggle clothing.

"Harry I really think you better go under the cloak." Ginny spoke.  
>"Alright I will." Harry answered.<p>

McGonagall appeared at the common room portait hall still in her tartan dressing gown. The common room was filled with worried and scared students all wondering what was going on, most of them were now in their clothes rather than pyjamas. Some even had bags with them.

"Professor Snape would like you all to go to the Great Hall." McGonagall stated.  
>"What is happening Miss?" A second year asked.<br>"Are we leaving?" A first year asked.  
>"I want to go home." Another first year cried.<br>"I'm sorry I cannot answer any of your questions at this moment in time. However I am hopeful that all of you under the age of 17 will be leaving the castle tonight." McGonagall answered. "Prefects please can you lead the students down to the Great Hall in an orderly and perferably quiet fashion.  
>"Yes Professor McGonagall." Colin Creevey who was the Gryffindor Prefect answered.<p>

Colin Creevey and Natalie Roogan lead the students out of the common room with Harry and Ginny amongst them. They walked side by side down the numerous sets of stairs with Ginny's hand linked with Harry's.

"Are you scared Harry?" She asked quietly.  
>"Not really." Harry answered.<p>

They finally arrived at the Great Hall, meeting the other students from the other three houses. When they entered, the were forced to stand in their houses with all the staff members along the back. Some of the school's ghosts were also there, floating by the sides of the professors.

The Great Hall had never been so quiet, you could have heard a pin drop. The ceiling was a dark navy in colour, making the hall feel very eerie. Snape waltzed in, his long black robes, blowing behind him. Behind him came Amycus and Alecto Carrow. There were shudders amongst the already scared students, some of whom held onto their friends for comfort. The doors of the Great Hall banged shut as soon as everyone was in. Snape took his place at the front where the teacher's table once sat.

"I am sure many of you are wondering why I have gathered you all here tonight." He spoke in a cold tone. "It has come to my attention that earlier this evening Harry Potter was sighted in Hogsmede."

The students all gasped at the mention of Harry's name. Ginny gripped Harry's hand tighter under the cloak. Harry was glad to see that none of his fellow Gryffindor students batted an eyelid at him when this was mentioned.

"SILENCE!" Snape shouted as some whispering broke out amongst the students.

The students became silence at once, fearing they'd get into serious trouble if they disobeyed Snape.

"Now if anyone, student or staff temp to aid Mr Potter they will be punished." Snape spoke.

McGonagall dropped her head, feeling tears prick the back of her eyes.

"Any persons who have knowledge of these events who fail to come forward will be treated as equally guilty." Snape stated.

Not one single person moved a muscle, all too scared too. Not even the Slytherin students did. Snape began to walk up and down the floor, looking along the rows of students who all now had their heads dropped and were looking at the floor or their shoes. Some had closed their eyes tightly, praying that the nightmare they were currently enduring would soon end. Praying that Hogwarts would once again be the fun, safe place that it used to be.

"If anyone here has any knowledge of where Mr Potter is, please step forward now!" Snape urged.

No one stepped forward, not a single student or staff member moved from the spots they were frozen too, too scared to make a single sound. Harry however threw the cloak off himself and Ginny then dashed into the middle of the floor to confront Snape himself. Students backed away and gasped at the site of him, especially those who was unaware that he was in the castle.

"It seems that despite your intense security measures Professor, you still have a bit of a security problem!" Harry seethed.

The doors to the Great Hall flew open and in walked members of the Order, Harry's old Quidditch team mates and Dumbledore's Army members being led by Kingsley. All the students took a step back towards the walls.

"How dare you stand where he stood?" Harry demanded to know. "Tell them exactly what happened that night? Tell them how you looked Dumbledore in the eye and killed him!"

Snape drew out his wand but McGonagall stepped in front of Harry, her own wand out ready to fight. The scared students backed away as far as possible. Snape went to lower his wand when he saw that it was McGonagall. The members of the order drew their wands too, ready in case they had to protect not only Harry but McGonagall and the other students too.

McGonagall then shot a spell at Snape but he blocked it with one swift moment. She then shot several more but Snape blocked every single one of them. One of her spells hit the Carrows who were standing behind snape. They fell to the floor. Snape began to fight back against McGonagall but both of them kept blocking the attacking spells. Snape gave up fighting McGonagall, turned on the spot then flew out the window.

"COWARD! COWARD!" McGonagall shouted.

The students all began cheering while McGonagall lit the candles along the walls to light the room up.

"Are you alright Professor?" Harry asked McGonagall.  
>"Yes Potter, I am alright, thank you." McGonagall answered, wiping her brow with a tartan hanky.<br>"What's happening now?" Molly Weasley asked.  
>"We need to get all the younger students out of here as fast as we can. Anyone 17 and over can stay if they want but everyone else has to go." McGonagall spoke.<br>"What about Potter?" Pansy Parkinson questioned. "Someone get him quick!"

Ginny, Hermione, Ron, Fred and George all stepped protectively around Harry.

"Not a hope in hell!" Ginny spat, giving Pansey a threatening look.

Filch then came running into the hall carrying his cat.

"Students out of bed, students out of bed!" He gasped, out of breath.  
>"They are supposed to be out of breath, you blithering idiot!" McGonagall spoke. "I think Mr Filch you should take the Slytherins here to the basements."<br>"What if we want to stay and fight?" One Slytherin 6th year asked.  
>"I don't think we can trust any of you to be honest, unless of course you want to stay and find on our side. If not then I no other option but to ask you to follow Mr Filch and Professor Slughorn down to the Dungeons." McGonagall answered.<p> 


	7. Chapter 7 - Plan of Action

**Chapter 7 – Plan of Action**

Snape had vanished and the Carrow siblings were stunned, tied up with robes that Kingsley had conjured around them to make sure neither of them could go anywhere. McGpnagall took a stand at the front of the Great Hall where all of the students watched her carefully.

"Ok everyone we need you all to stay calm first and formost." She stated. "Any student who is over the age of 17 can stay and fight if we need you so I suggest those of you who do want to stay, prepare youselves."

Kingsley moved to beside McGonagall.

"Those of you who are underage will be taken to a special room where a passageway will take you all out to Hogsmede. I will send patronuses to all of your parents to let them know to come and collect you and take you all to safety. A man called Aberforth is already waiting on you all."

"What about our belongings?" A Ravenclaw student asked.

"Unfortunately we won't have time to let you collect them. I do hope however that you all have your wands with you." McGonagall answered. "Those of you who wish to stay in the castle due to older family members fighting, can stay in the safety of the Room of Requirement. I will ask the house elves to send a good supply of food and drinks up there for you all."

"Will our families have to fight too?" A hufflepuff third year asked.  
>"They are more than welcome to return to the school once they have taken you all to safety. We will need all the support we can get but our main priority at the moment is getting you all out of her safely."<br>"Do you think we could house all of the underage students in one of the common rooms if we put plenty of protective spells around it?" Professor Slughorn suggested.  
>"Yes that would be a very good idea. The Ravenclaw tower would probably be the safest option." McGonagall answered. "Professor Flitwick could you arrange that for us?"<br>"Yes Professor McGonagall I shall do that right now." Flitwick replied.  
>"Will they be completely safe there though Minerva?" Molly asked.<br>"Yes hopefully they should be. We need to house the muggle born students somewhere as their parents will be unable to collect them at Hogsmede." McGonagall answered.  
>"Unless some of the non muggle born children and families would be willing to take the muggle born children with them?" Kingsley wondered looking out at the large group of students.<p>

Neville ran to the front of the hall.

"Aberforth says there's already a group of parents waiting." Neville gasped.  
>"Lets get them out of here." McGonagall demanded. "Prefects could you all lead your students to the seventh floor please. Neville could you go with them to show them where to go."<br>"I'll go with them too Professor." Seamus offered.  
>"Anyone who wants to stay can stay here but you have to be 17 or over." McGonagall stated and a few underage students moaned and complained.<p>

The house prefects led the underage students out of the Great Hall and to the seventh floor where the Room of Requirement appeared to Neville and Seamus. They all followed them inside where some worried parents were already waiting. Kingsley and Lupin were also there to ensure the students went with the corrent people.

"I'll take Karen with me and take her to my Mother's house." the mother of a Hufflepuff student offered as Karen was a muggle born.  
>"Yes that would be brilliant, Mrs Dobbs." Kingsley answered.<br>"Then I'll come back and help out. I'll bring my oldest with me, they can help. They are both of age." Mrs Dobbs said.

The evacuation process went without any drama thankfully despite the fact there were a lot of tears from students who were leaving their friends behind, not knowing if they'd ever see each other again.

"I think the muggle born students should stay here. It's the only really safe place in this whole castle." Lupin spoke.  
>"Yes that would be the best idea. Surely it will accomidate them all." Kingsley answered.<br>"Yes it will and it will get bigger the more students that are in it." Neville said.  
>"That's that settled then." Kingsley answered.<br>"All underage muggle born students are to stay here as you will be safe here." Kingsley announced.  
>"What about the Ravenclaw common room?" one Ravenclaw asked.<br>"We can't risk sending you back up there incase it's attacked." Lupin answered.  
>"Any students who's parents are unable to collect you will have to stay here too." Kingsley stated.<p>

The room began to change to accomidate the large number of students who'd be staying in it. More sleeping bags, pillows and matresses appeared along with two bathrooms. Banners of Gyrffindor, Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff also appeared. There was even a radio.

"What about food?" a student asked.  
>"McGonagall will get the house elves from the kitchen to bring you all some up." Kingsley answered.<p>

Neville and Seamus asked the room to provide some games and books to keep the students occupied. While they did this, Neville's grandmother appeared along with a couple of others.  
><strong>******<strong>  
>Back in the Great Hall a plan of action was being advised by McGonagall, Molly Weasley and the remaining Hogwarts professors. There was a large group of students from all four houses who had stayed behind all willing to fight.<p>

"First we need to put every protection known around the school. It'll keep you-know-who out for the time being but I can't promise it'll keep him and his followers out for good." McGonagall spoke.  
>"We need to send people to watch all the secret passageways." Slughorn stated.<p>

Flitwick, Sprout, Hooch and Trewlaney disppeared from the Great Hall, muttering protective curses as they went.

"Nearly Headless Nick?" McGonagall called and the Gryffindor house ghost came floating up to McGonagall.  
>"Yes Professor." He answered.<br>"Go and round up as many of the ghosts as possible and even Peeves, he might come in useful and explain to them what's going on. Also I suggest you ask the potraits to move to safer places just incase they get attacked." McGonagall asked.  
>"Yes I will do that right away." Nick answered, bowing.<p>

McGonagall dashed out into the hall way, her wand held at arms length. She pointed it at large suits of armour which were right outside the Great Hall.

"Hogwarts is threatened!" She shouted. "Man the bounderies, protect us, do your duty to the school!"

The statues all jumped from their place and moved out of the large doors into the darkness, forming a ring of security.  
>Just as this was happening, Harry's scar seared with intense pain. He fell to the floor, closing his eyes tightly. Voldemort was flying and Harry recognised the large iron gates and winged boars which were the gates to Hogwarts. Harry pulled himself together, standing up.<p>

"He's on his way here!" He informed McGonagal and the others.


	8. Chapter 8 - The Voice

_Like I've said before, I have used the deathly hallows book and movies as a guideline for this story, changing parts of it to make it my own._

**Chapter 8 – The voice**  
>The Great Hall was lined with students all of whom were willing to stay and fight, students from all four of the Hogwarts houses. Fear and worry was etched on many a face in the room. Although they all knew they were going to have to fight, none of them knew what exactly was going to happen. The fear spread through them all like wildfire but inside they knew they had to stay and fight for the greater good, to support their school which was their home, to support their friends and family.<p>

Most of their families had been affected by Voldemort and his followers for years, some of whom had lost people because of him. This was their chance to stand up and fight for what they believed in, to fight for a better world for them to live in, to bring up their children in. All the underage students had been evacuated although some were hiding out in the safe Room of Requirement. Kingsley, Lupin, Neville and Seamus all returned to the Great Hall with Neville's granmother and the people she had brought with her.

"Aberforth will send anyone else who's coming to fight down to us." Neville spoke.

McGongall was about to give instructions to everyone when a voice echoed through the hall as though coming from large invisible speakers. The voice was cold and sent shivers down the bravest of people.

"I know that you are preparing to fight." The voice spoke, cold and slow.

A high pitched scream filled the room as a Ravenclaw student covered her ears while her friend hugged her tightly.

"Your efforts are futile. You cannot fight me. I do not want to kill you. I have great respect for the teachers of Hogwarts. I do want to spill magical blood." the voice continued.

Padma Patil had tears streaming down her pretty face as she clung to her twin sister Parvati and Lavender Brown for support.

"Give me Harry Potter and none shall be harmed. Give me Harry Potter and I shall leave the school untouched. Give me Harry Potter and you will be rewarded." Voldemort spoke.  
>"NO! NOT A HOPE IN HELL!" Ron shouted.<br>"You have until midnight." Voldmort said.

All eyes were now on Harry who stood with his friends, all eyes burning into him like a hot poker.

"Someone grab him!" Pansy Parkinson, who had stayed shouted.  
>"Miss Parkinson I would like to ask you to leave at once, as your loyalities clearly are not with protecting your school!" McGonagall demanded. "Mr Filch could you please escort Miss Parkinson and her friends out of here!"<p>

Kingsley then took a stand once again.

"Look everyone, we don't have very long. Midnight is only an hour away. We need you all to do whatever you think it will take to protect the school." He spoke. "If you could split into groups of three and four. Groups of fighters will be taken to the highest towers of the school."  
>"Myself, Lupin and Sirius will take groups of you out onto the grounds." Arthur Weasley stated.<br>"We also need people to secure and defend all the entrances of the school." Kingsley spoke.  
>"We'll do that Kinsgley." Fred offered.<br>"We just happen to know all the passageways off my heart." George grinned.  
>"Fred please be careful." Hermione pleaded. "Please, I couldn't bare it if I lost you."<br>"Hermione, I'm not going anywhere and you please be careful too." Fred answered. "You're my world Mione and I love you."  
>"I love you too Fred." Hermione cried.<p>

Fred pulled Hermione into a large hug, kissing the tip of her nose.

"Where are you going too Hermione?" George asked.  
>"Ron and I are going to the Chamber of Secrets to get a basalisk fang to destroy these horcruxes." Hermione answered.<br>"You better look after her Ron!" Fred stated.  
>"I will Fred, I will." Ron answered.<p>

Fred gave Hermione a final hug and kiss then left the Great Hall along with Lee Jordan, Angelina Johnson and Alicia Spinnet. Arthur, Sirius and Lupin led groups of students out into the Hogwarts grounds. Ron and Hermione were just about to leave when Hagrid arrived with his brother Grawp and some of the centaurs.

"Hagrid!" Harry gasped, running straight for his friend.


	9. Chapter 9 - Chamber of Secrets

Please don't hate me for this chapter but I felt it had to be kept in.

**Chapter 9 – Chamber of Secrets**

Ron and Hermione left the Great Hall and went straight to Moaning Myrtle's bathroom. She was there floating around, crying to herself about death. She was so busy mopping around, she didn't even realise they were there.

"Does she ever do anything other than cry?" Ron wondered.  
>"How are we going to get this open?" Hermione wondered.<br>"Leave this to me." Ron grinned and began speaking in an odd language.  
>"WHAT?" Hermione questioned.<br>"Harry tends to talk in his sleep. I guess I sort of picked some parseltongue up." Ron answered.

The sinks began to move to reveal the entrance of the chamber.

"I will warn you, it's absolutely filthly down there and there's a lot of bones." Ron warned.

Hermione gave Ron a disgusted look.

"Ladies first." Ron urged.  
>"No, you go first. You know where you're going." Hermione answered.<p>

Ron stepped onto the ledge and slid down, Hermione followed him, sliding down a long concrete slide. She slid off the edge, falling right on top of Ron who had just got to his feet.

"Sorry about that." She apologised.

Both of them got to their feet and dusted down their clothes. Ron led the way, lighting their wand tips so they could see where they were going. They passed the 60 foot snake skin that made Hermione shudder. She had missed out on this adventure the last time due to being petrified. They came to the end of the tunnel where a ladder led them down to the actual chamber.

"Is this it?" Hermione asked.  
>"I think so." Ron asked. "I didn't get this far last time because the roof had kind of caved in on me so I was blocked in."<p>

At the end of the chamber lay the dead basalisk that Harry had killed in his second year, dried blood all around it's large mouth.

"Its digusting looking, isn't it?" Hermione questioned, scrunching up her nose at the horrid smell that was in the chamber.

Even though the horrible creature was dead, they still approached it's body with caution. Ron went on ahead and pulled out a couple of it's pointy fangs.

"Just be careful Ron, you don't want to get pierced by one of those." Hermione warned. "They'll still be dangerous."

Ron managed to pull a couple out without difficulity and handed one to Hermione. She took the diadem and Hufflepuff cup out of her small beaded back.

"I don't think I want to do this Ron!" She shrieked, nervously.  
>"We have to Mione." Ron answered. "We'll do one each, at the same time."<p>

They set the horcrux items down on the floor.

"After three." Ron spoke. "1...2...3!"

They both stabbed their items on 3 with the fangs. Blood seemed to spill out from them as well as what looked like black smoke. Hermione and Ron both jumped back, Hermione slipping and falling over. Ron raced to her side and helped her back onto her feet again. A large gush of water came out of the statue and soaked the two of them. Hermione shuddered as the cold water soaked her clothing right through.

"Are they destoryed?" She asked.  
>"I think so." Ron answered, still holding onto her.<p>

Hermione hugged Ron tightly, nearly strangling him.

"Ron we did it, we've destoryed two more horcruxes." She cried as Ron hugged her back.

She pulled away slightly then placed a small kiss on his cheek which caused Ron to blush. Ron in the spur of the moment, lifted Hermione off the ground and spun her around then set her back down again. Then without thinking Hermione kissed Ron on the lips, Ron kissing her back again, lifting her off the ground once again. Hermione pulled away, her face red and her soaking hair stuck to her face.

"We better get going." She shrieked, the guilt hitting her like a curse to the chest.

The two of the left the chamber without saying a word, only to cast the spell to take them back to the girls bathroom where Myrtle was waiting patiently on them. She giggled at the sight of the two of them soaked.

"Myrtle why don't you come and do something useful!" Ron snapped. "There's a war going on in the school. You-know-who's on his way!"

Myrtle sobbed and dived into one of the toliets, causing a massive splash.

"We need to find Harry and the others." Hermione stated.

Hermione and Ron left the girl's bathroom to find a battle going on around them. Windows were being smashed, suits of armour were being blown apart. Hermione and Ron ducked and dodged flying bits of glass and armour, casting spells as they went.


	10. Chapter 10 - Hermione's Worst Nightmare

**Chapter 10 – Hermione's worst nightmare**  
>Hermione and Ron raced down the rubble strewn corridors in a bid to find Harry and their friends, dodging spells and curses as they went. Students dressed in pyjamas or school uniforms were dueling with death eaters twice their age but putting up a bloody good fight.<p>

"We need to find Harry and tell him it's just the snake we need to find now." Ron stated.  
>"You don't think he's gave himself in do you?" Hermione asked.<p>

Just as Ron was about to reply, two red heads came into view as Percy and Fred were dueling two hooded death eaters. Hermione and Ron raced over to them to give them a helping hand, shooting spells at the death eaters. Fred spotted Hermine, rushing to her side in a bid to protect her from them but Hermione was quite capable of holding her own. As soon as she saw Fred, guilt hit her worse than being hit with the cruiciatus curse repeatedly over her heat of the moment kiss with Ron. Now, however was not the time to worry about some silly kiss. One of the hoods then fell from one of the death eater's faces to reveal Percy's boss Thicknesse.

"Hello Minister!" Percy spat, anger filling up inside him.  
>Thicknesse seemed shocked at Percy's attitude.<br>"Did I mention, that as of now, I'm resigning from my post at the Ministry?" Percy questioned.  
>"You're joking, Perce!" Shouted Fred, shooting another spell towards the other death eater he was dueling.<p>

The death eater went flying into the air then plumtited to the ground with a merciful thud. Fred shot another spell at the death eater just to be on safe side. Percy shot a curse at his now ex boss which stunned him instantly. Fred stood in his tracks, looking shocked at Percy. He had never seen Percy act like this before, ever!

"You are actuallty joking Perce? I don't think I've heard you joke since..."

There was a massive bang and everything seemed to happen in slow motion. Ron went flying through the air as the wall that they had been standing near had been blown into pieces by another death eater who had been lurking near by. Hermione too had been flown into the air, landing feet away from Ron. Both of them came around quickly and got to their feet to see what had happened, checking to see if each other were alright.

They found a massive pile of rubble from the wall that had been blown apart, but it wasn't just a wall, it looked like the whole side of the castle had been blown away. A trickle of blood ran down the side of Hermione's face and an ache appeared in her leg. She followed Ron over to see where Fred and Percy was, limping then a high pitched scream filled their ears. The type of agonising scream that made the hairs on the back of your neck stand on end, the type of scream you didn't want to hear as you knew it meant something bad had happened. A lump formed in Hermione's throat and fear filled every inch of her body.

"NO! NO! NO!" Percy was screaming, leaning over someone's limp body.

Hermione mustered all the energy she could find to rush to Percy's side where the sight that met her, made her collapse to the ground, letting out her own agonising scream.

"HERMIONE!" Ron called before realising who Percy was standing over.  
>"Fred please don't be dead!" Percy cried.<p>

Ron jumped to his feet and over to his older brother who was shaking Fred's limp body, pleading with him to wake.

"Is...is...dead?" Ron stuttered, taking in the appearance of his pale, dust covered brother.  
>"I...I...think so...I can't...I can't find...a...pulse." Percy wailed, pressing two fingers to the side of Fred's neck.<br>"We need to do something...something fast...a spell or something..." Ron begged, not giving up hope. "Hermione...please."

Hermione attempted to get up onto her feet, but staggered, tears streaming down her face. She didn't want to see him, she didn't want to believe that Fred, her Fred, could be dead, gone forever, leaving her behind. Percy was still shaking Fred, begging him to wake while Ron helped Hermione to her feet. Hermione felt like her world was crumbling down around her like the school she once called 'home'.

"Please do something Hermione!" Ron begged.

Hermione took one look at Fred and dissolved into tears again while Ron tried to consol her, putting her before himself. Percy began muttering incantations under his breath, waving his wand over Fred's body in a bid to revive his brother but it didn't seem to be working.

"He can't be gone, he can't be gone!" Hermione sobbed in Ron's arms.

She pulled herself together then pushed Ron and Percy out of the way, falling down beside Fred who had his trademark smile etched on his face. Hermione grabbed Fred's dust covered jacket, burrying her head in his chest while she sobbed.

"Fred please...please...please...don't be dead...I...I...need you!" She pleaded, soaking Fred's jacket with her tears.

Ron and Percy's hearts, already shattered at the loss of their brother, shattered even more when they watched Hermione. Neither of them had ever seen her act like this before. To them Hermione had always been so strong. She moved from his chest and kissed his neck where his pulse should have been beating but it was still, just like Fred's body.

"Please Fred!" She begged again. "Please come back. I need you! We all need you Fred!"  
>"George!" Percy cried. "This will kill him!"<p>

This caused Hermione to sob even harder.

"George needs you too but I need you Fred."  
>"He's gone Hermione!" Percy cried, placing a hand on her shoulder.<br>"NO HE'S NOT! HE'LL COME BACK!" Hermione sobbed, pusing Percy away.  
>"Look Hermione, we need to move him from here and take his body to safety!" Percy said after calming himself down.<p>

Just as Percy had said this Lupin, Sirius and George appeared.

"What's wrong?" Lupin asked.  
>"What's happened?" Sirius questioned.<br>"Who's...who's that?" George asked.

Hermione jumped to her feet and ran straight to George, hugging him as tightly as she could as she sobbed harder than ever before.

"NO! NO! NO! It can't be! Please no!" George gasped.  
>"Fred's...Fred's...gone." Hermione sobbed.<p>

George overcome with shock and grief at the loss of his best friend, collapsed to his knees, Hermione falling too, letting out a high pitched agonising cry.

"NOOOOO!" He cried, felling like his world had collapsed around him, like part of him had died.  
>"We need to move Fred to somewhere safe." Lupin spoke through the shock.<p>

Both men managed to keep calm despite the fact that inside both were crumbling at the thought of Fred Weasley being dead but they had to stay strong for the Weasley kids and Hermione. Lupin and Sirius tried to cast some spells on Fred but nothing worked. Sirius then conjured a stretcher with his wand while Lupin levitated Fred's body onto it.

The two of them then took Fred to the Great Hall where all the injured were gathered, being attended too by Madame Pompfrey and her hosptial workers and some healers from St Mongos. There was no sign of any of the other Weasley family members or Harry. A healer was straight over to Lupin, Sirius and Fred.

"We...we think he's dead but please do what you can!" Lupin pleaded with the healer.  
>"I'll do what I can." She answered.<p>

George and Hermione were frozen to the spot at the entrance to the Great hall, in each other's arms sobbing. Both of them too scared to enter the Great Hall or to be with Fred even though they knew he needed both of them.

_Im sorry. Please don't reading this story because of what I done. I might have a bit of a surprise for you all in later chapters._


	11. Chapter 11 - Fred's Worst Prank

_If you've read my story called War is Over you might recognise part of this story as I've used some of it in this story but have changed it slightly._

**Chapter 11 – Fred's Worst Prank**  
>"No Fred, wake up I don't like this prank. Please, please, please wake up. It isn't funny anymore." George sobbed lying over his twin's lifeless body.<p>

George was begging with Fred to wake up and he just had too. Fred couldn't be dead, he just couldn't. But it was no use, no amount of begging from George seemed to wake Fred up.

"Come on Freddie, I need you man! Wake up!" George sobbed grabbing the collar of his shirt. Arthur who had appeared in the Great Hall moments earlier, tried to prise George away from Fred's body but George just pushed him away.

"Is there any way he can be helped?" George cried looking around at his family, all with tears falling from their own eyes. Arthur shook his head.

"THERE HAS TO BE!" George shouted anger filling every part of his aching body.

Hermione tried to comfort George and she seemed to be the only person he let near him. It was as though they both knew how each other were feeling. George had lost his best friend and Hermione had lost the love of her life.

"Why did we have to split up? He'd be alive now if I had of stayed with him. It's all my fault!" George sobbed tugging on Fred's dust covered jacket.

"Come now George it's not your fault at all. Do not blame yourself." Molly soothed putting a reassuring hand on George's shoulder.

Hermione just hugged George tighter.

"Please don't blame yourself George." She sniffed. "None...none of us could help ...it all happened in a flash."

Percy was stood looking lost and helpless, not knowing what to do or what to say to anyone. It was George who was lost however. George had just lost his best friend, his brother and his twin. This was George's worst nightmare come true, his boggart which no riddikulus spell could fix.

Molly knelt beside George, in a bid to comfort him again, trying her best to stay calm, putting on a brave face for the rest of her family. There was still a war going around them all but for them the war had ceased as they grieved the loss of Fred. George's emotions turned from being upset to anger, anger filling every inch of his body as he wanted to find the person who killed his best friend and repay the favour.

"Come on George we all have to be brave. This isn't all over yet. Fred would want you to be brave. No doubt he's looking down at all of us. He would want us to all go out there and fight for what we believe in." Molly spoke and they all knew she was right.

Her words seemed to instantly calm George down. All the Weasley family were there now, stood around Fred's body, grieving in their own little way. There was the oldest Weasley son; Bill, hugging his wife Fleur tightly as she sobbed silently, there was Ginny the only girl and the youngest in the family, stood in Percy's arms as she stared at Fred's body and then there were Arthur and Molly, stood crying silently in each others arms. Charlie was there too, shaking his head in shock. Ron was now consoling Hermione who was blaming herself.  
>******<p>

The great hall was strewn with casualties and bodies, people attending to the various wounded. It was like a scene from some horror movie. It was then that Harry appeared being followed by Luna and Neville. Harry ran straight over to the group of redheads to see what was happening. Harry stopped in his tracks when he spotted Fred. The guilt he felt was so immense. Hermione and Ron dashed to Harry's side to see if he was ok.

"He...he's not dead is he?" Harry asked, stuttering.  
>"Yes...yes...he's gone Harry. He's gone and...there was...nothing I could do." Hermione cried into her best friend's chest.<p>

There was no way Fred could be dead, no way. To Harry, Fred always seemed invincible. He didn't deserve to die, none of the people lying in the Great Hall deserved to die for him. Harry knew what he was going to do and before anymore innocent people lost their lives because of him. As Harry comforted his two best friends, another body was brought into the Great Hall. This time it was that of one of Malfoy's friends; Crabbe. The stretcher was placed on the floor where the healer pulled a blanket over the Slytherin student's body.

"Bloodly hell! That's Crabbe." Ron shrieked.

Something had changed in Hermione. She straightened herself up, wiped away the last of the tears and looked like she was ready for action.

"We need to get the snake!" She stated.  
>"Are you sure you're alright to do this Hermione? To continue fighting? Both of you?" Harry asked.<br>"Fred wouldn't want us to give up, he'd want us to fight on and that's what we're going to do." Hermione answered. "If we give up now, then Fred's death will have been in vain."  
>"Count me in too! Fred wouldn't want us to give up." George spoke, having overheard what Hermione had said.<br>"We need to kill the snake." Harry stated. "He'll more than likely have the snake with him, especially if he knows what we're doing."  
>"Did you destroy those other two?" George asked.<br>"Yeah Hermione and I did." Ron answered.  
>"Then it's just the snake." George spoke, shooting a look at his family.<p> 


	12. Chapter 12 - The Battle of Hogwarts

_I'm not very happy with this chapter but I hope you like it. Again parts of this have been taken from the books._

**Chapter 12 – Battle of Hogwarts**  
>Harry, Ron, Hermione and George left the Great Hall with their wands held at arms length, keeping their wits about them.<p>

"Where do you think he is?" Ron asked.  
>"I've no idea but wherever he is, the snake will be with him." Harry answered.<p>

They bolted up the stairs where students were dueling for their lives. Parvati, Padma, Justin and Ernie were all dueling death eaters, shooting spells in all directions. Parvati sent a strong stunning spell straight at one, knocking him completely off his feet. Ernie sent another one over the banister of the stairs they were fighting on. He plumited to the ground below him, crashing into a pile of rubble. They raced up another flight of stairs to find Kingsley and Flitwick also dueling cloaked men. They managed to find an empty classroom where they took refudge from the raging battle.

"What are we going to do?" Hermione asked, her voice shaking as she listened to the blasts and screams from the battle.

Harry closed his eyes tightly and tried in vain to venture into Voldemort's thoughts. It was the one time he desperately needed into his mind but his head was already hurting. The other three watched on as Harry tried to find out Voldemort's whereabouts.

"Boat house. He's with Lucius and Snape." Harry answered, feeling sick.  
>"Lets go there then." Ron stated.<p>

The four of them left the classroom, bounding down the stairs into the battle zone once again. Harry spotted a Ravenclaw student in serious trouble so shot a spell at the two death eaters in a bid to rescue her. The others had the same idea and managed to help the young girl get away. As they reached the next floor they spotted something that made Hermione's stomach lurch. Freynir Greyback was hunched over a limp looking figure, her curly hair sprawled behind her head.

"NO!" Hermione shouted, blasting a spell at the werewolf which caused him to be shot through the window.

Hermione ran straight over to the girl only to find it was her old dorm mate Lavender Brown.

"Oh no. She's been bitten." Hermione cried.  
>"Is she dead?" Ron asked.<br>"Not yet but we need to get her into the Great Hall and fast." Hermione demanded.

George carefully lifted the bleeding girl into his arms while Hermione tried to stem the bleeding by pressing a scarf to her neck. George carried her into the Great Hall, taking her straight to one of the Healers, laying her on a stretcher.

"She's been bitten by a wereworlf." George informed them.  
>"That bastard better not to roaming around prying on young girls and trying to bite them!" Ron seethed.<p>

Lavender was his ex after all and Greyback had already bitten his brother Bill too.

"We need to get to the boat house Harry." Hermione said.

They quickly left the Great Hall again. The quartet dashed outside into the dark night where fires were burning all around the rubble covered court yard. However they bumped into a group of dementors that floated towards them.

"How the hell am I supposed to conjure a patronus after what has just happened?" George cried, feeling hopeless.  
>"I don't think I can do it either." Hermione cried.<p>

Harry and Ron raised their wands and cast the patronus charm causing a stag and a terrier to burst out of their wands. The two patronuses, although strong, were not strong enough to get rid of all of them.

"Sorry guys. I don't think I could find a happy memory at this time." George apologised, a block of ice falling to the pit of his stomach.  
>"Please try mate, we need to get rid of them. You know how badly they affect Harry." Ron pleaded.<p>

Hermione felt George's pain, she felt exactly the same. It wasn't the dementors presense that were making her feel like she was never going to be happy again, it was the thought of a life without Fred in it. The air around them got even cooler as more dementors glided towards them. Harry's stomach churned. He could not afford to pass out at that moment in time.

"Not more!" Ron gasped, conjuring another patronus easily.

Harry did the same. Hermione did try but nothing came out of her wand but white whisps. George tried too but nothing happened either. Ron and Harry's patronuses weren't strong enough to keep the dementors at bay. Hermione and George both tried in vain to conjure one but it didn't happen. A silver boar, hare and fox soared past their heads causing the dementors to disappear. Ron spun on the spot to see Luna, Seamus and Ernie behind them.

"Thanks guys!" Ron called to his mates.  
>"Come on, lets get out of here." Harry shouted.<p>

The four of them ran for it, running despite the aches and pains that they had gained from fighting. Their injuries were the least of their worries. The approached the boat house and entered carefully, trying their best not to make a sound.

"Quick in here." Harry called.

Hermione cast a silencing and a shield charm around the four of them as they knelt on their honkers. They could hear Voldemort talking to Snape and Lucius about the Elder wand that Voldemort was now possession of. It appeared that the wand was not acting on Voldemort's orders. Snape and Lucius were trying to persuade him otherwise, chosing their words carefully.

"How can the wand be his? He stole it from Dumbledore." Harry wondered. "He didn't win it in a duel."  
>"Who does it belong to then?" Ron asked.<br>"Well Draco disarmed Dumbledore that night he was killed so I'm assuming it belongs to Draco." Harry answered.  
>"Do you think he knows this?" Ron wondered.<br>"I highly doubt it, if he's questioning Snape and Lucius about it." Harry answered.

They could see Nagini clearly through the window they were spying on the trio from. It was wrapped around Voldemort's legs, keeping as close to him as possible.

"My lord, if you let me find the boy, then I shall bring him too you." Snape spoke.

Voldemort moved closer to where Snape was stood, eyeing him suspiciously.

"Severus, this wand does not work properly for me." Voldemort spoke.  
>"You, my Lord have performed amazing magic with that wand." Snape answered.<br>"Amazing magic, yes but it feels no different to the wand I got from Ollivander years ago." Voldemort answered.

Harry peered through the glass to see Lucius standing by the glass. His long blonde hair was dirty and unkept, his face pale. The once clean, shaven and sophisicated man, looked tired with dark rings under his eyes and had stubble grown on his chin.

"My Lord, I think we should return to the castle." Lucius spoke, his voice shaking.  
>"Ah Lucius, why would you want to do that?" Voldemort questioned. "Would it be because of your son Lucius, your son that decided that he'd rather defend Hogwarts than stick by us?"<p>

It sounded as though Voldemort was taunting Lucius and Lucius was afraid of his master.

"If you will just let us go into the castle, we can help find Potter for you Master." Lucius spoke.  
>"My death eaters have clear instructions to capture Potter and bring him straight to me and to kill anyone who stand in their way." Voldemort answered. "I know Potter, Potter will come to me of his own accord."<br>"I can bring him to you. Please let me go and get him for you." Snape pleaded.  
>"NO!" Voldemort snapped. "I have told you 'no' Severus. However when the time comes for Potter to come, I am worried that the wand will not be able to protect me against Potter's."<br>"I unfortunately have no explaination My Lord." Snape answered.

Their conversation continued with Voldemort asking Snape questions about the Elder wand, informing Snape that he stole it from Dumbledore.

"I am however not it's real master am I Severus?" Voldemort questioned.

Snape's face got even paler as he shot Lucius a look.

"You were the one who killed Dumbledore that night, so therefore the Elder wand belongs to you." Voldemort spoke. "While you live, the Elder wand cannot be truly mine."  
>"He's going to kill Snape." Hermione gasped.<br>"But it wasn't Snape." Harry shrieked.  
>"My Lord, it wasn't Snape who disarmed Dumbledore that evening." Lucius spoke up. "It...it was Draco."<br>"He's practically shopping his own son to Voldemort." George whispered, not quite believing what he was hearing.  
>"Severus, is this true?" Voldemort asked.<br>"Yes, My Lord it is true. Draco disarmed Dumbledore but then I killed him." Snape admitted.  
>"Well, well, well this does change things, doesn't it?" Voldemort questioned. "Lucius, I demand that you go into the castle and bring me Draco."<br>"NO!" Lucius shouted. "You will not kill my son!"  
>"Disobeying your Master, Lucius. What a very brave move." Voldemort taunted. "Yet you were the one who told me he was the one who disarmed Dumbledore."<br>"If you want to kill anyone, kill me but DO NOT kill my son!" Lucius snapped.

Voldemort raised his wand but Snape was faster casting a shield charm around him and Lucius. The power of the shield, caused Voldemort to fly back, crashing into the wall. Snape grabbed Lucius and they book disappeared, flying out the window.  
>"We need to get out of here." Harry stated.<p>

The four couldn't get out of the boat house quick enough.

"What the bloody hell happened in there?" Ron questioned as they ran back up to the castle.  
>"He's going to try and kill Draco." Harry stated. "Lucius and Snape are probably going to go back to the castle and find Draco to warn him and to take him to safety."<br>"Either than or Lucius will bring Draco straight to you-know-who." Ron said. "Bloody git pretty much shopped his son to him!"

They reached the castle where the battle was still going on. They passed the mangled, bloody bodies of death eaters and creatures. The voice of Voldemort began to ring out around the castle once again, causing all the fighting to stop.

"You have fought valiantly." The cold voice spoke. "Yet you have sustained heavy looses. If you continue to resist me, you will all die, one by one. I do not wish this to happen. Every drop of magical blood spilled is a lost and a waste."

Hermione covered her ears as the voice made her blood turn cold, the thought of Fred's lifeless body being brought to the front of her mind once again. She fell to the ground, pulling her knees up to her chest as tears cascaded down her face once again. George and Ron were at her side in a flash, George too thinking of Fred, wishing that it was Fred comforting her and not him. Fred always knew how to calm Hermione down, George didn't. George knew though that with Fred gone, he would have to be the one to look out for Hermione and be there for her.

"Lord Voldemort is merciful. I command my forces to retreat at once." Voldemort spoke. "You have one hour. Dispose of you dead with dignity. See to your injured and treat them."

Hermione sobbed louder, squeaking Fred's name several times, praying that he was there.

"He is here Hermione, he's watching over us all." Ron spoke.  
>"I speak now to Harry Potter, you have allowed your friends to die for you, rather than face me yourself. I shall wait for you in the Forbidden Forest for one hour. If you fail to give yourself up to me, then I shall find you myself, Harry Potter and I shall punish every last person who tries to protect you from me."<p>

Voldemort's words rang through Harry's mind as he found the power in his legs to return to the castle. The battle had now stopped. The injured were being taken into the Great Hall to be treated while the dead were all laid in the middle with blankets over their bodies. The Weasley family were still surrounding Fred's body which was uncovered. Molly was stroking Fred's hair while the others looked on, most of whom were covered in deep cuts and scratches but seemed unbothered by them. Ginny spotted Harry first and ran straight into his arms.

"I thought you had given youself up Harry." She spoke.  
>"He's wanting Draco too." Harry spoke. "He wants to kill Draco."<br>"But why?" Ginny asked.  
>"Something to do with wands." Harry answered.<p>

Another body was carried into the hall with Sirius and Lupin following. Harry's stomach dropped when he spotted the person on the stretcher. It was Tonks. Ginny spun around.

"No! Not Tonks too!" She cried.

Harry couldn't bare to look. He couldn't. He had always admired Tonks and she had died because of him too.

"She's not dead, but she's in a bad way." Harry heard Sirius tell the healer.  
>"She needs to go straight to St Mongos." The Healer answered.<p>

Within the next few seconds the healer had aparated taking Tonks with her.

"What happened Sirius?" Harry asked, finding the power of speech.

"She was dueling Bellatrix. Lupin and I weren't far away and we heard her scream. Bellatrix's killing curse collided with our curses and hit her so we don't know what has happened." Sirius explained.

Harry knew there and then what he had to do, he had to give himself up to Voldemort. If he didn't then more of his friends would end up dying because of him and he couldn't bare to see anyone else die. He drew himself away from Sirius and the Weasley family, making his way to the door. Hermione and Ron noticed him, Ron pulling out of his Father's grasp.

"He's not giving himself up is he?" Ron asked.

Hermione grabbed Ron's arm and pulled him towards Harry.

"Harry you can't." Hermione cried.  
>"I have to Hermione. I can't let anyone else die for me tonight." Harry answered.<br>"I'll come with you." Hermione said through the tears.  
>"No. No. You both need to stay here, Ron, you're family need both of you, George needs both of you." Harry answered.<br>Hermione and Ron gave Harry one last hug.  
>"Just try and get the snake for me." Harry spoke.<p>

He left the hall, pulling the invisibility cloak over his head. The castle was silent, eerily silent. As he walked outside, Neville nearly walked into him, carrying a body. Harry's stomach dropped. Neville was carrying the body of Colin Creevey, someone who shouldn't have been fighting in the first place due to being underage. Harry thought of Ginny who had been determined to fight and was currently standing over her dead brother's body. It could have easily been her and Harry felt sick at that thought. No, Ginny would not have to die because of him and nor would the rest of his friends.

"Here let me take him on inside, Neville." Oliver Wood spoke.

Oliver took Colin's body from Neville and carried it inside.  
>Harry followed Neville outside where Neville had found another body. Harry went straight over to him.<p>

"Neville there's something else I have to do alright?" Harry asked. "I want you to hold the fort for me and help Ron and Hermione kill the snake."  
>"Right you are Harry. You want us to try and kill you-know-who's snake?" Neville asked.<br>"Yes, if we can kill it, then we can finish him off once and for all." Harry replied.  
>"I'll try Harry. We're going to keep fighting, alright? We're not going to give up that quickly!" Neville spoke.<p>

Harry really did admire Neville and his bravery and his strenght. Harry felt extremely proud of Neville. Gone was the young boy who was afraid of his own shadow who was now standing up to people like Snape and Death eaters.

_Hopefully Snape fans will like this chapter_


	13. Chapter 13 - The End is Nigh

_Again parts of this have been taking from my story War is Over and the deathly hallows book and movie._

**Chapter 13 – The End is Nigh**  
>The castle that was once a beautiful place was blown to pieces, strewn with rubble all over. Walls had been blasted apart, stairs blown up and fires burning all over. A huge army of black walked up the hill to the main court yard led by Voldermort who looked smug, his red eyes filled with evil and not one inch of remorse. Behind him was Hagrid holding the still body of Harry Potter. Huge tears fell from the friendly giant's eyes.<p>

"Harry Potter is dead!" Voldermort shouted as he approached the school where groups of students and teachers had now gathered, tattered, battered and bruised from the war.

At the front were a group of red heads - The Weasley family along with Kingsley and other friends and surviving members of the Order.

"Oh no not Harry as well." Molly Weasley gasped as she spotted who Hagrid was carrying.

Ginny spotted this too and ran to the front but was soon grabbed by her father Arthur.

"Who's that Hagrid is carrying?" She asked.

As soon as Hermione spotted Harry she fell into Ron's arms, tears streaming down her scratched face. Harry was her best friend and had been for the past 7 years. Ron was finding it hard to hold back his own tears. He had just lost his brother and now he'd lost his best friend too.

"HARRRY NO!" Ron shouted.  
>"NO!" Hermione cried.<p>

Another scream like no other reached Harry's ears as he lay pretending to be dead in Hagrid's large arms. The scream came from Professor McGonagall. He didn't think his old Professor was capable of making such a sound. It made Harry's heart ache. He wanted to reach out to her and tell her that he was alright, that he was alive. As more students and adults spilled out onto the court yard, more cries and screams were heard coming from them. Hagrid was ordered to set Harry's body on the ground. He did as he was asked through the large sobs.

"Harry Potter is dead!" Voldemort stated, kicking Harry's body with his bare foot. "You will all answer to me now."

There were a few shouts from the crowd, shouting they would never answer to Voldemort. However none of them were expecting Neville Longbottom to step up and stand up to Lord Voldermort. There were a series of evil taunts and laughs from the death eaters but Neville stayed strong and wasn't going to stand back and take it. Voldemort and this death eaters all began to cackle as Neville limped forward.

"And who is this?" Voldemort questioned.

Bellatrix let out a loud cackle that made Harry's blood boil. He knew all too well how much torture Bellatrix had put Neville and his parents through.

"This is Neville Longbottom, My Lord." Bellatix spoke.  
>"Pure-blood yes?" Voldemort asked.<br>"What's it to you?" Neville spat.  
>"You show the correct spirit and bravery that we admire within the death eaters. You'd make a valuable member of the team."<br>"I'll join you when hell freezes over!" He snapped. "Dumbledore's Army all the way!"

Neville's outburst was met but a roar of cheers from the good side.

"Well then Neville, if that's where your loyalities lie, on your head be it." Voldemort stated, drawing his wand.

There was an almightly crash coming from one of the windows in the castle. It landed on the ground at Voldemort's feet.

"There will no more sorting at Hogwarts. There will be no more school houses either. The school colours will be in those of my ancestor Salazar Slytherin." Voldemort stated then placed the sorting hat on Neville's head but nothing happened.

As Voldemort was taunting Neville, Harry seized the moment to pull the invisibility cloak out of his jacket and pull it over him, jumping to his feet and dashed over to Neville. The hat fell off Neville's head, falling to the floor, something silver appearing in it. Neville grabbed the sword of Gryffindor in his hands. Voldemort called for his loyal pet Nagini to come and as he slid out towards Neville, a silver object appeared in Neville's hand, the sword of Gryffindor, its red rubies glistening in the light. With one large swipe of the sword Neville beheaded the snake. Voldermort winched.

Still hidden between the invisibility cloak, Harry cast a shield charm between Neville and Voldemort as Voldemort screamed in anger. He then flung the cloak of himself where everyone who spotted him gasped in shock. Ginny dashed straight to his side. George Weasley turned to where Fred should have been stood to tell his twin the good news but he wasn't there. George realising his brother was dead, gulped back to stop more tears from falling. He had to be brave. There were a chorus of gasps from both crowds of students and death eaters. No one was as surprised as was Hagrid whose huge black eyes widened as he stifled another sob. Harry appeared wand at the ready but Voldemort hadn't seen him.


	14. Chapter 14 - The Final Battle

**Chapter 14 – The Final Battle**  
>Everyone was forced back inside the castle due to the stamped of centaurs and other creatures which had marched up to the castle, scattering death eaters as they went. Harry dashed inside casting as many shield charms as he could around his friends, hiding beneath the invisibility cloak once again.<p>

The death eaters had began dueling again against members of the Order and fellow students. From the corner of his eye Harry saw Bellatrix shoot a spell at Ginny which missed killing her by an inch. Ginny was straight up and sending hexes to Bellatrix. Bellatrix left no time in fighting back. Ginny was giving as good as she was getting, blocking every spell Bellatrix sent in her direction, proving how strong a witch she actually was.

"Not my daughter you bitch!" Molly Weasley shouted.  
>"I'm sure you could afford to lose another one, this one will end up just like poor Freddie there!" Bellatrix spat, venom in her voice and that was it.<br>"YOU – WILL – NEVER – TOUCH – OUR – CHILDREN – AGAIN!" Molly shouted.

The rest of the Weasley family gathered behind Molly, ready to defend their wife and mother if need be but Molly wasn't backing down nor did she want anyone to help her. Various curses and spells were shooting out of both Molly's and Bellatrix's wands. It was Molly against her, good against evil. Molly was giving everything she had got and wasn't going to give up without giving Bellatrix her just desserts. Both witches were fighting to kill in a battle where there could only be one winner. Molly wouldn't let anyone join in the fight as groups of people around them stopped what they were doing to watch these two woman duel to kill. Just then a blast of green light shot out from Molly's wand, hitting Bellatrix square in the chest, right over her heart. Bellatrix fell backwards with the force of the curse, falling to the ground, her eyes rolling back in her head. Was she gone? Voldemort screamed in complete fury, his most loyal servant was dead.

"That was for every single person she hurt and killed!" Molly stated, turning to her awaiting family who were stood in complete and utter shock and what Molly had just done.

However the fighting was far from over. Voldemort was as angry as ever, shooting spells which hit three unexpecting students, shooting them into the air but thankfully and surprisingly he didn't kill them. Voldemort seemed more furious than ever before, directing his fury to Molly, pointing his wand to her. Harry jumped forward casting a shield charm between Voldemort and Molly. The shield was so powerful it knocked several onlookers off their feet. Harry threw off the cloak once again, not caring who seen him. He actually wanted Voldemort to see him. Voldemort stopped in his tracks, spotting the alive Harry Potter. His red eyes flickered at the sight of him.

"You haven't got rid of me yet Tom!" Harry stated.

**********  
>This was it; this was the final battle, the battle against good and evil. Everyone on the good side had their wands at the ready, Harry's friends, the Weasley family, Sirius Black, Lupin, Kingsley and loads of other students from all the four houses, Slythern included. Everyone knew however that this was between Harry and Lord Voldemort.<p>

"I don't want anyone to try and help me. It's between me and you Tom!" Harry stated.

Only one of them could survive, one of them had to die and everyone hoped and prayed that it would be Harry that would win. Both of them began circling one another, wands out as Harry spoke.

"Have you no remorse for what you've done Riddle?" Harry questioned bravery evident in his voice. "All those innocent people you killed for your own personal gain? People like my parents and Cedric."

Voldemort cackled his most evil laugh as though killing Harry would be easy, the devil in his bright red eyes. The huge watching crowds gasped, some winched and some younger students covered their eyes or grabbed hold of their friends beside them, too scared to watch. Most of them saying prayers into themselves that Harry would win. Harry was their only hope that the wizarding world would go back to being a good and happy place. Without him the death eaters and Voldemort would take over and it would be hell on earth.

"How many more of your silly little friends are you going to sacrifice now?" Voldemort questioned. "You've allowed so many of them to die for you."  
>"None of them!" Harry answered. "This is between the two of us Tom, just the two of us."<br>"HA!" Voldemort taunted. "If you have came to me sooner, then so many of these innocent people would still be alive."  
>"We've destroyed all of the horcruxes you made. I was the last one. You accidently made me one the night you killed my parents." Harry stated. "That's why I am still alive. You didn't know about that one did you? That's why I was able to read your thoughts, get into your head!"<p>

The two of them began moving around in circles, like lions who were about to pounce on one another in a fight.

"You know it has to be between the two of us Tom. Neither of us can live while the other survives."  
>"And do you actually think you'll be the one to survive?" Voldemort taunted with another cackle. "You may have beaten me before Harry but now we'll match the power of Lord Voldemort to the famous Harry Potter."<br>"I don't know that for sure but I'm going to give it a bloody good go." Harry answered, showing the upmost bravery, proving to everyone why he was sorted into Gryffindor and not Slytherin.

The two of them kept taunting one another, Voldemort bringing up about Harry's mother and laughing at the thought of love protecting Harry from death when he was a baby. Harry never once wavered, he never once stepped down and gave in. Voldemort made out that Harry was weak but Harry was far from weak.

"You're the weak one Tom and you'll never know love or friendship or bravery and I feel sorry for you!" Harry stated.  
>"Those things are not important to me Harry." Voldemort answered.<p>

The others in the hall were frozen in fear, watching and waiting. Waiting for something to happen, waiting for one of them to strike. Sirius Black stood helplessly wishing more than anything he could help his godson out but he knew he couldn't. Harry's friends too wished that they could intervene and help but they couldn't. Anyone who dared intervene would more than likely be killed on the spot by Voldemort. Molly and McGonagall were both sobbing into Arthur and Slughorns arms but their sobs were silent due to the large shield charm Harry had placed around them all.

"One last thing Riddle!" Harry stated. "The Elder wand was never going to be yours. Yes it was Draco Malfoy's at a time but he lost his wand the night we were at Malfoy Manor, I took it from him so I am the rightful owner of the Elder wand."  
>"You're lying!" Voldemort snapped.<br>"No I am not. So it all comes down to this. Does the wand in your hand know who that it's last owner was disarmed? Will I answer to me not you?" Harry pushed.

Voldemort had heard enough, this just added to his fury and he raised the wand and pointed it at Harry.

"Avadra Kedrava!" Voldermort shouted as green light shot out from his wand.  
>"Expelliarmis!" Harry shouted as red light shot out from his.<p>

The two colours met in the middle with a merciful bang. So many of the bystanders couldn't look. Molly Weasley closed her eyes and prayed "please, please, please don't die Harry." Ron and Hermione gripped each other tightly praying into themselves too. The red light got stronger and stronger and then "BANG!" Voldemort crumbled, he was defeated, and he was dead, the Elder wand flying into the sky, landing beside Harry who had collapsed on the floor, all the energy leaving him. He used the last bit of energy he could muster to reach out and grab the Elder wand in his hand. Voldemort flew back and landed with a thud on the ground, his slit like eyes rolling upwards. Voldemort was dead, killed my his own rebounding curse.

Once everyone realised what had happened, cheers erupted around the Great Hall, wakening Harry from the trance he had fallen in too. Ron, Hermione and Ginny rushed straight to Harry's side, with Molly and McGonagall following them. Harry sat himself up on the ground, his friends crowding around him as the sun rose outside the Great Hall meaning morning had broken. Sirius Black broke through the cheering and jubilant crowd, rushing straight over to Harry's side, pulling his godson into a hug. Harry noticed tears in Sirius' eyes, a limping Lupin following him, tears trickling down his scarred face.

"Lily and James would be so, so proud of you." Sirius said. "I am so proud of you."  
>"We all are Harry." Molly cried, pushing Sirius aside.<p>

Harry was engulfed in bone crushing hugs from well wishers, all wanting to congratulate him. It felt like the first time he had won a Quidditch match for Gryffindor but only much, much better.

"Harry,are you alright?" Molly finally asked him.

Harry couldn't even answer her as tiredness engulfed him. The Great Hall was now filled with people who were hugging one another, the sounds of sobs filling the room as people came to terms with what had happened. Was it really all over? No one knew.


	15. Chapter 15 - Recovery

**Chapter 15 – Recovery**

The Great Hall could not have been any more different to what it was half an hour previous. It was quiet as people came to terms what had happened. Students were huddled around in small groups, drinking tea and eating sandwiches that the house elves had provided. Healers and Hogwarts staff attended to the wounded, with the seriously hurt, being taken straight to St Mongos. The dead bodies were still lying in a row in the middle of the room, although those of death eaters, Voldemort and Bellatrix had been moved to a special chamber off the Great Hall. Harry sat in a world of his own with Hermione resting her head on his shoulder.

"Is it really all over?" She asked him.  
>"I think so." Was all Harry could answer.<p>

After Harry defeated Voldemort, most of his death eaters had scampered. The only ones who had stayed behind were the Malfoy family, who were sat at the far end of the hall. The only person who acknowledged them was Professor Slughorn.

"What's going to happen now?" Hermione wondered.  
>"Well I would love a shower and a good sleep right about now." Ron answered. "And a nice meal cos I am starving."<p>

Hermione rolled her eyes at Ron being typical Ron. She shot a glance over to the middle of the Great Hall where George was sat, holding Fred's hand in his own. It looked as though Geprge was taking to him. Hermione stood up and walked over to him.

"I'm just telling Fred about what happened. I know he can't hear me but I feel like he needs to know." George sniffed. "He needs to know that his death wasn't in vain and that we won, that Voldemort is gone, gone for good."

Hermione sat down beside George and placed her hand on his shoulder.

"He'll be so proud of you George, so proud. You did brilliantly." Hermione spoke.  
>"He'll be extremely proud of you too Hermione. Especially knowing he once dated the brightest witch of the age and someone who helped defeat Voldemort." George said with a small smile.<p>

George let go of Fred's limp hand to pull Hermione into a hug. Hermione was thankful for George's support.

"Do you think he was looking over us the whole time?" George wondered.  
>"Yes I think he was, like a guardian angel." Hermione answered. "I'm going to miss him so much George."<br>"Me too Mione. He was my best friend in the whole world. I feel like part of me has died with him. I don't know how I'll manage without him in my life." George sniffed. "He really did love you, you know. I think he wanted to settle down with you."  
>"I loved him so much George. I know we're young but I knew he was the one for me." Hermione confessed.<br>"I have never ever seen him so serious about a girl in my whole life but you made him the happiest man alive." George spoke.  
>"I can't take all the credit for making Fred happy, George. I think you helped with that too." Hermione answered, resting her head on George's chest.<br>"What's going to happen now Hermione?" George wondered.  
>"I have no idea George. We'll all probably focus on recovering and getting this place up and running again in time for the new school term." Hermione answered.<br>"Would you consider coming back to finsh your last year and do your NEWTS?" George asked.  
>"Yes, if I'm allowed to come back that is." Hermione answered.<br>"Oh I think you'll be allowed to Hermionel. I can't see McGonagall not letting you return. She'll beg you to come back." George replied.

Molly appeared with a tray of sandwiches in her hands, offering George and Hermione some. Both accepted although Hermione didn't feel overly hungry. George, being a typical Weasley boy, scoffed his in him.

"George can I tell you something?" Hermione asked, nervously.  
>"Yes of course Hermione." George answered.<br>"When Ron and I were in the Chamber of Secrets, we sort of kissed in the heat of the moment type of thing." Hermione confessed. "I feel so guilty about it, so guilty."

Hermione was expecting George to go mental with her, accusing her of not being there to help Fred while accusing her of cheating on Fred but he didn't. He didn't even flinch when she told him.

"Oh Hermione. Please do not be feeling guilty about kissing Ron." George spoke.  
>"But I do George, from the moment I seen Fred, I felt guilty. I should have been with him, fighing alongside him but I stupidly decided to go with Ron." Hermione cried.<br>"Look Hermione, you and Ron had a job to do so don't you dare tell me you should have been with Fred!" George said, a flicker of anger evident in his voice. "If anyone should have been with him, it should have been me."

Hermione dropped her head into her hands, letting more tears fall. George had a point, he wasn't even with Fred and Percy when Fred died. Hermione had been there but unfortunately couldn't do anything about it.

"You were there Hermione when it happened but none of you could have did anything about it. We have to stop blaming ourselves for what happened to Fred." George spoke after calming himself down.  
>"It...it all happened so fast George. One minute Fred and Percy were duelling with some death eaters with Percy telling Thicknesse that he was resigning then the next there was a massive explosion and Ron and I were thrown into the air." Hermione said through the tears. "Next thing I see is Percy standing over Fred."<p>

Remembering the horrible event was too much for Hermione, she broke down into uncontrollable sobs once again. Harry, Ron and Ginny came rushing over to their friend to comfort her. McGonagall, who had been helping attend to some wounded students, heard Hermione's loud sobs, rushed to her aid.

"Are you alright Hermione? Do you need me to get you anything?" McGonagall asked.  
>"I just want Fred back." Hermione sobbed.<br>"I'm so sorry Miss Granger. I really wish there was something I could do to bring Mr Weasley back but unfortunately I can't." McGonagall answered, sadly.

Harry reached into his jacket pocket feeling the golden snitch. He brought it out, spotting the black square stone that was set into it. He lifted it out, wondering if it would work again.

"Hermione, George." He spoke.  
>"What is it mate?" George wondered.<br>"George, take Hermione with you and go somewhere quiet, take this stone and turn it three times in your hand. Hopefully it'll work." Harry explained.

Hermione took the small stone from Harry but she didn't ask any questions. George looked completely baffled but like Hermione didn't ask Harry any questions.

"It's the resurrection stone. You might be able to see Fred one last time." Harry whispered in Hermione's ear.


	16. Chapter 16 - Reunited

**Chapter 16 – Reunited**

Hermione and George did what Harry had asked, leaving the Great Hall and disppearing up the rubble strewn stairs.

"Where should we go Hermione?" George asked.  
>"We might be able to find an empty classroom that hasn't been ruined." Hermione answered.<br>"What is going on?" George then asked. "What's that, that Harry gave you?"  
>"It's called the resurrection stone, one of the famous Deathly Hallows." Hermione answered. "You have heard of them before? They were mentioned in the Tale of the three brothers."<br>"Yes Mum used to read those stories to Fred and I when we were younger." George answered. "They do exsist then?"  
>"Yes. Harry's invisibility cloak is one of them and the Elder wand which used to be Dumbledore's wand before Voldemort stole it, is one and this is the resurrection stone. It was in a ring which belonged to Tom Riddle's family which was then turned into a horcrux." Hermione explained.<br>"So Harry now has the wand too?" George asked.  
>"He has yes." Hermione replied.<br>"Bloody hell!" George gasped. "He now owns all three of the Deathly Hallows."  
>"He does now, doesn't he?" Hermione shrieked.<p>

Hermione led George into an empty classroom which hadn't been touched by the battle.

"If this works we should hopefully be able to speak to Fred one last time but I can't promise you that it'll work." Hermione spoke. "Are you ok to speak to him?"  
>"Yes Hermione I want to speak to him one last time." George answered. "Are you sure you want to talk to him?"<br>"Yes George. I need to see him one last night to tell him how I really feel." Hermione replied.

George moved forward and took Hermione's shaking hand in his own.

"We'll do this together." He spoke. "I owe it to Fred to look after you now."  
>"Thank you so much George." Hermione squeaked.<p>

She took the resurrection stone in her hand and turned it three times. Nothing happened straight away. Then a figure appeared from the stone, a very familiar figure, still wearing the clothes he was wearing during the battle but Fred had no scratches on his handsome face.

"FRED!" George gasped.  
>"Hello there mate." Fred grinned. "HERMIONE!"<p>

Hermione felt a lump form in her throat at the sight of her boyfriend. She tried in vain to fight the tears that were threatening to fall from her eyes.

"Fred we won! Harry beat old Voldemort, he's gone for good." George informed Fred.  
>"I know. I was watching it all and I am so bloody proud of you both, I really am." Fred answered. "I knew Harry would do it!"<br>"Fred please come back. George and I both need you here. I need you so much Fred." Hermione cried.

The smile left Fred's face as he took in his sobbing girlfriend. George shot Fred a pleading look.

"I need you here too mate. We're all in bits. Mum and Dad are trying to put on a brave face but they're both hurting so much. Percy is blaming himself for what happened to you. Ginny hasn't really said much about it but I know she's broken. Bill and Charlie are trying to stay strong too and Ron well Ron's being Ron." George spoke. "But Fred I need you here, we need to get our shop up and running again. Plus I want to be best man at you and Hermione's wedding!"

Hermione let out another sob at the mention of her wedding to Fred which would never happen now. Fred looked at his twin brother and then to his girlfriend. Hermione looked up and straight into Fred's eyes.

"Fred I am so sorry." She cried. "I kissed Ron when we were in the Chamber of Secrets. It didn't mean anything."  
>"Hermione sweetheart, it's fine honestly. I forgive you." Fred spoke, wishing he could reach out and hug her and to kiss her. "And I forgive Ron too."<br>"You...you do?" Hermione stuttered.  
>"Of course I do Mione. The last thing I want is for you to live with the guilt because you kissed my little brother in the heat of the moment." Fred answered.<br>"So you're not mad at me?" She asked.  
>"Oh Hermione love. I could never be mad at you." Fred replied.<br>"Oh Fred." She sobbed. "I will always love you Fred. You'll always have a special place in my heart, always."  
>"I love you too Hermione." Fred said. "I think you two better get back to the Great Hall."<br>"Can we not stay here with you for a while longer?" Hermione asked.  
>"Please trust me on this one." Fred answered. "They'll all be worried about you both."<br>"Fred mate, I love you bro and always will do. I'm going to miss you like crazy." George confessed, finding it hard to hold back the tears.  
>"Away with you, you sloppy git." Fred laughed.<br>"Hey, I'm trying to be serious here!" George protested. "I promise I'll look after Hermione for you."  
>"Oh I'm sure Hermione will be perfectly fine." Fred answered with a wink.<p>

Unfortunately George's and Hermione's time with Fred came to an end. Hermione began to cry once again as George hugged her tightly, letting her cry into his chest.

"I want him back so much George." She sobbed.  
>"Me too Mione, me too." George answered. "Come on, we better get back to everyone."<br>"I wish we had more time with him." Hermione cried, wiping her tears on a hanky.  
>"Me too but at least he forgives you for kissing Ron." George answered.<br>"Yes. That has made me feel much better, knowing he forgives me." Hermione replied.

Hermione and George left the classroom and made their way back down to the Great Hall. Molly rushed straight over to them, a look of panic on her face.

"Oh thank heavens. Are you two alright?" She asked them.  
>"Yes Mrs Weasley we're both ok." Hermione answered.<br>"Oh good. We're going to head back home soon once Arthur makes sure we're not needed her anymore." Molly spoke. "Of course you're more than welcome to come with us Hermione."  
>"That's very kind of you Molly." Hermione answered.<br>"Harry and Luna are coming too." Molly said.


	17. Chapter 17 - Miracles

_Thank you all so much for the lovely comments and reviews on this story. I really appreciate them all and I hope you continue to enjoy this story._

**Chapter 17 – Miracles**  
>Harry had been sat with Ron and Neville for a short while, not really paying attention to what his friends were saying.<p>

"Did you see Voldemort's face when I killed Nagini?" Neville asked.  
>"Neville he looked like he wanted to kill you mate." Ron replied.<br>"Gran nearly had a heart attack but I know she's proud of me." Neville said.

Ginny approached the boys, sitting down beside Harry.

"I am so glad you're ok Harry." She spoke.  
>"And you too Ginny. I couldn't have lived with myself if anything had happened to you." Harry admitted. "Bellatrix nearly killed you."<br>"But she didn't Harry. She's gone now too. Mum made sure of that." Ginny answered.  
>"I don't think I'll ever get over seeing Molly kill Bellatrix." Neville commented. "About time that bitch got what she deserved."<br>"It was a long time coming." Ginny spoke.

Harry shot a look over at George and Hermione who were still sat at the side of Fred's body, George hugging Hermione tightly. He hoped that both of them had got to speak to Fred using the stone but he didn't say anything. Harry felt a large pang of guilt in the pit of his stomach. He still couldn't get over the fact Fred was dead, it just seemed so impossible. Out of everyone that had died that evening, Fred's death was the one that hit him the worst. Tonk's life was hanging by a thread in St Mongos, with no one knowing whether she'd recover or not. Lupin had rushed straight to St Mongos after the battle finished to be with her, despite the fact he too was suffering a bad injury to his leg.

"Hows Hermione holding up?" Sirius asked.  
>"I've no idea. She's been with George since it ended. I don't know what to say to her to make her feel any better especially when I feel like it's my fault Fred's gone in the first place." Harry said. "I don't even know what to say to George either."<br>"Just give them time Harry. Neither of them will blame you though and you shouldn't be blaming yourself. None of this was any of your fault." Sirius replied, patting his godson on the shoulder.  
>"It is though Sirius. If I had just handed myself over straight away, Fred would still be alive and Tonks would be here laughing and joking with us." Harry answered.<br>"You must not think like that Son." Sirius said. "You defeated Voldemort and that is the main thing. None of these people died in vain tonight. They died trying to make our world a better place."

Harry jumped to his feet, ignoring the throbing pain in his leg and walked over to George and Harry, sitting down on George's other side.

"I'm so sorry George." Harry spoke.  
>"No need to be sorry Harry mate." George spoke, although it looked like he had been crying again. "He was extremely brave tonight so he was. I'm proud to call Fred my twin."<br>"He'd be very proud of you both too." Harry answered. "Did you use the stone?"  
>"Yes and we got to see him one last time. He's over the moon that you won Harry." George answered. "Harry, how does it feel to loose someone so close to you?"<br>"It feels like there's a massive hole in your chest that never can be filled. It hurts like hell but after a while you realise that they've not actually left you, but they'll always be in your heart." Harry answered. "Sirius told me once that the ones you love never really leave you and that they'll always be in here."

George put his arm around Harry.

"I am so sorry Harry for everything me and Fred ever did or said to you. I don't know what I would have done if you had of died too. You're like a younger brother to me Harry." George spoke sincerely.

George and Harry's conversation was interupted by a scream coming from Hermione.

"Did anyone just see that? Fred's chest, it just moved." Hermione gasped, taking Fred's hand in her own.  
>"Come now Hermione dear, Fred's gone." Molly spoke, wishing that Fred was infact alive.<p>

Hermione kneeled down beside Fred's body and placed two fingers on his neck to check his pulse.

"I can feel something!" She shrieked. "Shhh everyone!"

She checked for a pulse once again and then held her ear over his neck to see if she could hear anything. She then grabbed his hand, checking for a pulse in his wrist.

"I swear there's a very faint beating." She gasped.

Molly took Fred's hand and checked for herself.

"Oh my goodness, yes I do feel something." Molly stated.  
>"Are you sure you both aren't imaginging things?" Arthur wondered.<br>"No Arthur I'm not. Get a healer quick!" Molly demanded.

Arthur did as he was asked, getting a healer instantly. She was over by Fred in a flash to check for herself. George eager to see if his family had gone mad or if they were right, put his good ear to listen and then checked for a pulse himself. He shot back covering his hand with his mouth.

"Please, please Fred, come back to me. I need ya man!" He pleaded.

A healer in black robes and a white apron appeared and took a look, checking for any sign of breathing and a pulse.

"I do believe he is still with us but just about. He'll need to go straight to St Mongo's." The woman spoke. "However I will warn you not to be expecting any miracles."

Hermione pulled George into a hug as they watched the healer took Fred straight to St Mongos.

"The Elder wand, Harry. Couldn't you use it on Fred?" Ron asked.  
>"I don't know if it would work. I don't know what powers the wand possesses." Harry answered although he would have did everything to help Fred.<br>"He'll be in the best place in St Mongos. Harry doesn't want to risk doing Fred more damage." Hermione said.  
>"If I thought I could help him with the wand, then trust me I would but I don't want to do Fred more harm." Harry said.<br>"Can we go straight to St Mongos Mum?" George asked. "He needs me there. I'll take Hermione with me."  
>"I think it's best that we all go home George mate and get some well needed rest. There's not much any of us can do here now." Sirius answered. "You are all welcome to come back to Grimmauld Place."<br>"Sirius is right. Fred's in the best place possible and we might not even be allowed to see him." Arthur said. "Plus they'll be very busy attending to all the injured from the battle."  
>"What do you think Hermione?" George asked.<br>"I think we should go with the others for a bit and get some rest. We're all shattered George and we can go and visit Fred later." Hermione answered.  
>"As long as you're sure Hermione." George said.<p>

Molly and Arthur went to speak with Professor McGonagall to see if she needed their help anymore.

"No I think we're fine here now Molly. Thank you all so much for tonight and I will keep Fred in my prayers. Go on home and get some well deserved rest." McGonagall spoke. "And please do keep me updated on Fred."  
>"Thank you so much Minerva and it's not a problem at all." Molly answered. "We will keep you posted on what is going on. If you need any help with anything please don't hesitate to ask."<p>

McGonagall tapped the side of her cup with her spoon causing the chatter in the hall to fall silent.

"Hello everyone. I just want to say a few words to you all before you all leave. Firstly I want to thank every single one of you for your support last night, it really does mean a lot to see that Hogwarts means so much to so many of you. Secondly I ask that you keep all of those injured in your thoughts and prayers, that they will all make full recoveries. Thirdly that you all head home and get some well deserved rest." McGongall spoke.

The silent crowd clapped and some cheered at McGonagall's speech.

"We all have lost friends and family here tonight but none of them will be forgotten, each of them fighting with the upmost bravery for the greater good. I thank each and every one of you from the bottom of my heart and I hope that you will continue to support Hogwarts and it's students as well as rebuilding of our world." Kingsley spoke, taking a stand. "As of now, I will be stepping in as Minister of Magic."

Again the crowd cheered and clapped.

"Can't think of a better man for the job." Sirius spoke.  
>"You are all free to leave. However if anyone needs a room for the night please let me know and I shall accomidate you." McGonagall spoke.<br>"What happened to all the Muggle borns that were staying in the room of requirement?" Ron wondered.  
>"No idea. Surely they'll all be gone by now?" Hermione answered.<br>"They wouldn't be still there?" Ron asked.  
>"Mr Weasley, what happened to all the muggle born students who were staying in the room of requirement last night?" Hermione asked.<br>"Oh my goodness. I had forgotten all about them." Arthur answered. "I'll have to tell McGonagall."

Arthur raced to tell McGonagall about the muggle born students who were hiding out in the room of requirement as it was the only safe place for them to stay during the battle. McGonagall sent Professor Flitwick and Kingsley up to the room to see if they were all still there.

"They will have to stay here until I can arrange for the Hogwarts Express to take them back to London. I will need to send word to all their parents so they can come and collect them." McGonagall stated.

It wasn't as though the muggle born parents could come to Hogsmede to collect their children what with them being muggles themselves. Some parents did take their children's friends with them to safety though.


	18. Chapter 18 - Home Sweet Home

**Chapter 18 – Home Sweet Home**

The Weasley family, Harry, Hermione and Sirius Black all returned to Grimmauld Place. All of them emotionally and physically shattered, aches and pains all over their battered bodies. All of them were extremely thankful they were still alive but were all praying that their injured friends and family would be ok. Fred and Tonks were at the front of their thoughts, both of whom had been taken straight to St Mongos, their lives hanging by a thread. Lupin had gone straight to the hospital after the battle had ceased. Hermione and George both wanted to go to St Mongos to be with Fred but Molly insisted that they return to Grimmauld place and get some rest. Sleep was the last thing on both their minds.

"Off you all go and get some sleep." Molly urged.  
>"I want to go and see Fred, Mum!" George snapped.<br>"We will all go later George but you're in no fit state to see him. You need some rest." Molly answered.  
>"I'm fine Mum!" George snapped back. "I need to be with Fred."<br>"Look George, I want to see him too but lets try and get some sleep then we can go." Hermione spoke, in a bid to calm George down.

Hermione's words seem to do the trick. She seemed to be the only person who could get through to George at this horrible time, the only person George would let in on how he was feeling. Hermione dragged her tired legs up the stairs and into the room she was sharing with Ginny and Luna, both of whom were already there.

"How are you feeling Hermione?" Ginny asked.  
>"Numb, if I'm being honest. I want to be happy because of Harry defeating Voldemort and I am but I'm just so worried about Fred." She answered. "I mean he might not survive."<br>"Fred's a fighter Hermione and he's not going to give up easilly." Ginny answered.  
>"I just don't know what I'd do without him Gin." Hermione cried, letting tears fall from her already red and swollen eyes.<p>

Luna sat, tears forming in her own eyes as she watched Hermione crumble. Luna wasn't usually one for crying but seeing one of her friends like this, really upset her.

"We all have to try and stay positive Hermione." Ginny said. "I know that sounds hard right now but it's the only way we will get through this."  
>"I did that Ginny when the war was going on. I always tried to stay positive." Luna said. "Even when things got really bad."<br>"I have tried that too Luna and Fred was always the one to promote positivity but without him here it's really hard." Hermione sniffed. "And I hate seeing George so broken. I've never seen him like this before."  
>"Me neither Mione and it breaks my heart to see him like that too." Ginny replied. "You seem to be the only person who he'll let speak to him."<br>"I think we should try and get some sleep." Luna said.

The three girls changed out of their dust covered clothing into their pyjamas. The room fell scarily silent as the three of them attempted to get some sleep, after being awake for longer than 24 hours. Not surprisingly, Hermione found it the hardest to fall asleep.  
><strong>*****<strong>

Just down the corridor, George reluctantly went to his room, the one he had shared with Fred. However Fred was not there. George didn't mind Fred spending the night with Hermione but it wasn't as though Fred was just down the hallway with his girlfriend. George sat down on Fred's bed and let out a small sigh as he kicked off his shoes. George felt alone more than ever, even though the house was full of his family and his friends. None of them seemed to know what he was going through at that moment in time, except maybe Hermione but George didn't even want to speak to her.

He wanted his twin brother back, he wanted Fred to be cracking jokes with him and to be celebrating the end of the war with him. No one had heard from St Mongos regarding how Fred or Tonks were and this annoyed George. He hated not knowing how his brother was. He didn't dare ask Molly as she'd probably tell him to get some sleep but how could he sleep when his best friend was at death's door? There was a knock at George's bedroom door which was Sirius.

"I just thought I'd come and see if you are alright, which sounds really stupid because you're obviously not." Sirius spoke. "You're Mother also sent you this up. It's a sleeping potion incase you need it."  
>"Thanks Sirius." George answered.<br>"Look mate, I can't imagine how you're feeling right now but I did loose one of my best friends, James and it felt like my world had ended, especially when everyone was blaming me for it." Sirius spoke.

George had never heard Sirius speak about James Potter before.

"When James and Lily were killed, I blamed myself for their murders. I was asked to be their secret keeper but said 'no' because I felt I wasn't good enough. If I had agreed, they might have been alive today." Sirius spoke.  
>"Did you feel numb? Like there's a massive hole in your chest?" George wondered, blinking through more tears.<br>"Yes, very numb. I was sent to Azkaban which didn't help. James and Lily took me in when my own family disowned me. I still miss the two of them to this day and I wished they could have been here today to see Harry defeat Voldemort." Sirius answered.  
>"What about Tonks?" George asked. "Have you heard anything about her yet?"<br>"No not yet. Lupin said he'd let us know as soon as anything happens. He's going to check on Fred too for us." Sirius replied. "Both are fighters, George and extremely brave. All we can do is hope and pray that they pull through. Look, I'm just down the hall if you need someone to tallk too."  
>"Thanks Sirius mate. I really appreciate it." George answered.<br>*********  
>Harry and Ron returned to their room with glasses of pumpkin juice laced with sleeping potions in the hope that it would help them to sleep.<p>

"How are you feeling mate?" Ron asked.  
>"Very tired and I'm still in a state of shock." Harry answered.<br>"Does your scar still hurt?" Ron wondered.  
>"Nope. It hasn't hurt since before I met Voldemort in the forest." Harry answered.<br>"I bet you're glad about that one?" Ron laughed.  
>"Yes. It feels great not having Voldemort in my head any more." Harry answered. "How are you feeling?"<br>"I'm alright, I guess. I'm just worried about Fred and Tonks. I know Fred and I never really seen eye to eye but I do hope he'll pull through." Ron replied. "I feel so useless though. I don't know what to say to George and Hermione."  
>"The best thing to do is to give them space. They won't appareciate people constantly asking them how they are. I didn't like it much after Cedric died." Harry answered.<p>

Ron and Harry talked for a short while then decided to get some sleep, taking the pumpkin juice. Ron was fast asleep within minutes. It took Harry longer to fall asleep but at least he didn't have Voldemort invading his thoughts.


	19. Chapter 19 - St Mungos

_Sorry for the lack of updates. All of last week I had a bad eye infection so couldn't see very well. It's on the mend and I can see fine again meaning I got more written._

**Chapter 19 – St Mongos**  
>George had finally given into the tiredness that was engulfing his body and managed to get a couple of hours sleep. He woke up at 6pm, his eyes sticky and his body still aching. The events of the battle hit him like the Hogwarts Express, the horrible memories of Fred's lifeless body at the front of his thoughts. That image would hunt him for the rest of his life. George was frustrated at himself for sleeping so long. He needed to get to St Mongos to be with Fred.<p>

George jumped out of bed and went straight to the bathroom to have a quick shower. The water seemed to sooth his aches and pains although George opted to ignore the stinging pain in his shoulder where he had a large gash. He also had a large purple bruise forming on his knee. He didn't over stay his welcome in the shower, stepping out and wrapping a towel around his waist. To save time, he cast a quick drying spell on himself then returned to his room to pull on some clean clothes. He could hear footsteps approaching his room then a knock on his door.

"Hello George, it's me Hermione." the female voice called.  
>"Come in." George shouted back.<p>

Hermione entered his room and sat down on Fred's empty bed.

"Molly wanted me to check and see if you were awake. We're all going to see Fred soon." Hermione said.  
>"Is everyone else up?" George wondered.<br>"Harry and Ron are still fast asleep but they both took a sleeping potion so I don't think they'll be awake until tomorrow morning." Hermione replied, attempting to make a small joke.  
>"How are you feeling now Hermione?" George asked.<br>"I'm feeling alright, I guess. I managed to get some sleep but I just couldn't get Fred out of my thoughts." She answered. "What about you?"  
>"I've felt better obviously." George replied. "I got a few hour sleep too but I just want to go and see Fred now."<br>"Me too George. I just hope it's not bad news when we get there." Hermione said. "I've been trying to be positive but I just can't."  
>"Has there been any news?" George asked.<br>"Nope nothing yet. I asked Molly as soon as I woke up. There's no news on Tonks either, Lupin hasn't returned." Hermione replied.  
>"What if we get there and it's too late?" George asked.<br>"We would have heard something if anything has happened." Hermione replied.  
>"I do hope you're right Hermione." George said.<br>**********

All of the occupants in Grimmauld Place were wide awake and had eaten a dinner prepared by Kreacher who wouldn't let Molly cook. The house elf was in brilliant form despite the fact Sirius was back living in the house again. Sirius' attitude towards Keacher had changed for the better and both were far nicer to one another. Kreacher was treating Harry and his friends like royality, even Molly who had killed Bellatrix who he once served.

Molly and Arthur were both putting on a brave face for their children without smothering them which was unusual for Molly. She never once pushed them to talk about how they were feeling and let them deal with what had happened in their own ways. Of course she was extremely worried about Fred and Tonks. Loosing one of her children was one of her deepest fears and the fact that Fred may not survive hit her hard. She didn't show her true feelings infront of any of her children through for fear of upsetting them more. However when they all went to bed, she sobbed her heart out, clinging to Arthur for support, letting all her emotions out once and for all.

"I was always so hard on Fred. I can't believe I treated him and George as though they weren't part of this family." She sobbed, guilt ridden.

The mood now in the house was a quiet one. There were no jokes or laughter or no celebrations. Everyone appeared to sit in their own little worlds.

"Is everyone ready to go?" Molly asked, entering the silent living room. "Do you think there are still death eaters out there?"  
>"Yes Molly. Kingsley said we should still be vigilant. The ones who ran off could still be lurking around." Arthur answered.<br>"Right then we shall all apparate to St Mongos in pairs to be on the safe side." Molly spoke.

Hermione went with George, Ron and Harry, Luna and Ginny with Sirius, Bill and Fleur, Percy and Charlie and Molly and Arthur. Each pair stepped out onto the top step and disapparated straight to the street beside St Mongos.  
><strong>******<strong>

George and Hermione landed right outside the shop window that was the entrance to St Mongos. The others arrived shortly after. Making sure they weren't seen by muggles, they quickly stepped into the shop window, right into the entrance hall of the hospital. Molly went straight over to the reception desk to find out what ward Fred was on. Once she found out, she led her anxious family into the lifts which took them to the forth floor. St Mungos was extremely busy due to the amount of casualties from the Battle of Hogwarts, busier than Molly, Arthur and Sirius had ever seen it.

"It wasn't even this bad the first time around." Molly said to her husband.

They walked over to the desk at the far end of a very long white corridor where they were greated by a healer called Pattie.

"Hello. I am here to see my son, Fred Weasley. He was brought in early this morning." Molly stated.  
>"Oh yes. I will take you straight to see him Mrs Weasley. He's right this way." Pattie answered, leading Molly and the other Weasleys.<br>"How is he?" Molly asked.  
>"He's stable but it's very hard to tell at the moment due to Mr Weasley still being in a very deep sleep." Pattie answered.<br>"But he'll make a full recovery?" George wondered.  
>"Like I said, it's hard to tell. Mr Weasley has been a terrible ordeal and we won't know how much damage has been done until he wakes up, if he wakes up." Pattie answered, leading the family into a small private side ward where Fred was.<p>

Fred was lying on the bed, under the crisp white sheets, the smile still etched on his handsome face which was deathly white. He looked so peaceful, like he was in a very deep sleep, which he practically was. Hermione gripped hold of George's arm tightly as she took in Fred's appearance, tears trickling down her face. George pulled Hermione into a hug, trying in vain to hold back his own tears that were threatning to fall. Pattie took Molly and Arthur outside to speak to them while the others made themselves comfortable around Fred's bed. Hermione broke away from George to sit on the opposite side of Fred to him where she took Fred's hand in her own.

"If we talk to him, do you think he'd hear us?" Ron wondered, being the first to speak.  
>"Yes. He might be able to hear us. Apparently it can help people who are in a coma to recover quicker." Hermione answered.<br>"Could Hermione and I have some alone time with Fred?" George asked the others.

The others all agreed to give Hermione and George some time alone with Fred, leaving the room without any arguments. At first neither of them knew what to say.

"We need to talk to him, just talk to him about anything." Hermione said, her voice shaking slightly.  
>"Hey Freddie. It's me George, your better looking twin brother. Hermione is here too, looking as beautiful as ever." George spoke. "She really does scrub up well. She's wearing a dress and everything."<br>"George!" Hermione shrieked.  
>"As of course, she's being as modest as ever." George said with a small grin.<br>"Hello Fred, it's Hermione here." Hermione spoke nervously. "We're all doing ok considering. We're all very tired though and sore and of course we're all really worried about you."  
>"Well you already know all about Harry beating old Voldy. Like Mione here, Harry is still being all modest about it all." George said. "Wait until you hear this though. Mum only went and took down Bellatrix Lestrange. Our actual Mother killed Bellatrix."<p>

George continued to tell Fred all about what had happened at the battle, grinning proudly as he told him about how his family fought.

"We got all the horcuxes destroyed too. You should have seen Neville behead Voldy's snake and he stood up to him too. I thought he was gonna get killed." George continued.

Hermione had opted to stay silent as she wouldn't have gotten a word in edge ways. A small smile appeared on Hermione's lips as she listened Hermione talk away to Fred. She really did hope Fred could hear him. The rest of the others entered the room and took their seats again. George fell silent, not wanting to talk to Fred infront of his family. Molly and Arthur also returned.

"Well, what did you find out Mum?" Bill asked.  
>"Pattie just told us that although he's stable, he's in a critical condition and very weak." Molly answered. "That machine is helping to keep him alive."<p>

All the family's eyes shot to the huge grey, bleeping machine in the corner which Fred was connected up too.

"Will he recover?" Charlie asked.  
>"As Pattie said earlier, they can't tell that unfortunately." Arthur answered, sadly.<br>"They are constantly carrying out tests on Fred though. His heart beat has been getting stronger but he is in a coma." Molly said.

Unfortunately that was all Molly and Arthur had been told by Pattie. It was quite frustrating for the Weasley family as they wanted to know how Fred was and if he'd make a full recovery. The healers at St Mungos were doing everything they could for Fred but because he was in a coma, they couldn't tell what damage had been done. The worst part for Fred's friends and family was not knowing if Fred would survive or not. All they could do was wait.


	20. Chapter 20 - A Week Later

**Chapter 20 – A Week Later**

A week had past since the Battle of Hogwarts where over 50 innocent lives had been lost. The recovery process had begun as did the rebuilding of lives in the wizarding world. Fred Weasley and Nymphadora Tonks were both seriously ill in St Mungos. Tonk's condition was showing gradual signs of improvement, daily, breathing on her own but she still hadn't woken up from her coma. Fred too was still in a coma but his heart rate had gotten stronger and a little bit of warmth had returned to his ice cold body.

Ginny had been positive she saw Fred move his fingers at one point but no one seemed to believe her. George and Hermione hardly left Fred's side everytime they visited. They only left to eat, sleep and freshen up. Both continued to talk to Fred in the hope he could hear them. Sometimes George insisted that he be left alone with Fred for a short while. His family agreed and George was grateful for this.

"Fred, if you can hear me, please hurry up and wake up. I'm going out of my mind here without you." George cried, dropping the guard he had up when his family were around.

"I want us to get our shop up and running again but I'm not doing it without you. Ron suggested last night that I should open it soon as people will need a good laugh but I just can't do it without you. I need my partner in crime." George said through the tears.

Sometimes the emotions got the better of George and he'd sob his heart out, gripping Fred's hand tightly. George had never been one for praying but he prayed every single night that Fred would hurry up and wake up and that he'd make a full recovery.

"Fred I feel so alone without you here. Everyone is trying but none of them understand. Hermione has been brilliant though and she's completely heart broken without you." George cried.

George had never felt this alone in his whole life before, even though he was surrounded by all this family. The only people George would really speak too were Hermione, Sirius and Harry. He spoke to Ginny the odd time, asking her how she was, acting the caring big brother but he knew she was being well looked after. Bill and Charlie made a strong effort with George but didn't constantly pester him or push him into opening up to them. George knew they were there for when he felt he could talk to them. Percy kept his distance from George for fear of upsetting him even more as he didn't know what to say to George. Percy was still blaming himself for what had happened to Fred even though he had been told on numerous occasions by his family that it wasn't his fault. Ron seemed to annoy George which wasn't unusual but George hadn't the energy to argue back with him. George was most thankful to his parents for giving him the space he needed although Molly made sure George was eating properly.

"Like I said, Hermione is really missing you. You need to hurry up and wake up and make an honest woman of her." George said. "You don't want our younger brother getting his grubby mits on her although he's driving me insane at the moment."

George dropped his head into his hands, feeling defeated at the thought his talking to Fred wasn't working.  
><strong>******<strong>  
>George, Ginny, Harry and Hermione were all sat quietly around Fred's bed, none of them knowing what to say to one another. Molly, Sirius and Ron had gone to visit Tonks while Bill, Arthur, Percy and Charlie were helping out at the Ministry. Fleur had gone to France to visit her family. Fred's room was scarily quiet with the only sound coming from the beeping machine which was keeping Fred alive. Just then there was a loud groan coming from Fred's bed which caused the beeping to get somewhat louder.<p>

"What was that?" Ginny asked, jumping off Harry's knee.

Fred moved, wriggling his fingers.

"It's Fred!" Hermione squeaked.

All eyes were now on Fred, their hearts hammering loudly in their chests.

"Fred! Are you awake?" George asked, edging closer.  
>"I'll go and get someone." Harry offered, leaping from his chair and dashing out to get a healer.<p>

Hermione moved closer, grabbing Fred's hand in her own.

"Fred please be ok." She pleaded through watery eyes.

Fred's eyes flickered but he didn't fully open them.

"Fred!" George stated.  
>"Georgie." Fred croaked, loud enough for George to hear him. "Is that you?"<br>"Oh my god! Fred! You're...you're alive...you've awake!" George gasped. "I'm here Freddie, I'm here."

Fred tried again to open his eyes but the light made them sting.

"Gin, close the curtains." George asked.

Ginny did as she was asked, pulling the hideious grey looking curtains to block out the sunlight that was beaming in through the window brightly. Hermione had tears streaming down her pale face, her body shaking with fear and worry. Fred managed to prise his eyes open now that the room was much darker.

"Mione." Fred croaked, noticing Hermione.  
>"Fred!" She cried. "You're alive. You're awake."<br>"I'm here." Fred answered, opening his eyes fully.

Harry returned with two healers.

"Fred's awake." George informed.  
>"Harry and I will go and look for Mum, Sirius and Ron." Ginny said, dragging Harry from the room.<br>"How do you feel Mr Weasley?" Pattie asked.  
>"Sore and a little confused." Fred answered. "I could murder a drink."<p>

Hermione filled the empty goblet on the beside cabinet with water and handed it to Fred, trying her best not to spill it over him.

"Thank you Mione. You look lovely." Fred said.  
>"Can you tell me where all hurts?" Pattie asked Fred.<br>"My head and my left shoulder hurts." Fred answered, attempting to sit up.

George gave his twin brother a helping hand to sit up and fixed his pillows.

"I'm going to run a few tests on you, Mr Weasley, if that is alright?" Pattie asked.

Fred agreed to let Pattie run the tests on him.

"It is clear that you broke your shoulder but it seems to be healing very well." Pattie said, waving her wand over Fred's damaged shoulder.

Fred winched in pain as the spell fixed his broken shoulder.

"You will need to take a special potion to help mend your shoulder. You may also be suffering from concussion too." Pattie stated.  
>"What about memory loss?" George wondered.<br>"Well I know who you two are. You are my less better looking twin brother Forge and you are my very beautiful girlfriend Hermione." Fred answered. "Harry Potter and my younger sister, Ginny were also here."  
>"Oh thank heavens Fred. We were all so, so worried about you." Hermione cried, throwing her arms around Fred. "We all thought we had lost you."<br>"You can't get rid of me that easily." Fred answered. "Why do you think I told you pair to go back to the great hall after we spoke?"  
>"You were coming back to us?" George asked.<br>"Of course I was." Fred replied.  
>"Do you dare do that to me again Fred!" George warned. "You scared the bloody hell out of me!"<br>"Don't worry mate, I heard everything you said to me and heard you crying, you soppy git." Fred laughed.  
>"It's no laughing matter Fred. I thought I'd lost my best mate for good." George answered. "And poor Hermione here thought she'd never get to marry the love of her life."<p>

Hermione's face burned bright red, the first time any colour had appeared in her face in a week.

"George!" Hermione shrieked.  
>"I shall go and let you all catch up." Pattie stated, then left.<p>

*****  
>I hope you all like this chapter.<p> 


	21. Chapter 21 - Reunited

**Sorry for the delay in updates. I've had a bit of writers block regarding this story. This is quite a long chapter to make up for it.**

**Thank you all for the lovely reviews. I really appreciate them all.**

**Chapter 21 – Reunited**  
>Fred Weasley was alive and wide awake, chatting away to his twin brother George and girlfriend Hermione Granger. Both of them couldn't believe that Fred was finally awake and speaking the way he was but they were both extremely thankful that he was.<p>

"Did you hear everything we said to you mate?" George asked.  
>"Of course I did. I heard everything. I got really frustrated that I couldn't answer you back." Fred answered. "I could hear you both but I couldn't open my eyes or move. It was really weird."<br>"You're alive and awake and that's the main thing Fred." Hermione spoke, taking Fred's hand in hers.  
>"Did you two ever go home?" Fred wondered.<br>"Yes. We went home to sleep, eat and freshen up." Hermione replied. "We've been staying at Grimmauld Place."

The door of the room flew open and Molly came rushing in, dashing straight over to an unexpecting Fred where she pulled him into the biggest hug, kissing him on the cheeks and forehead.

"Oh my boy, my beautiful boy, you're alive." She sobbed.  
>"Mum, hey, yes I'm alive but you're kind of hurting me." Fred moaned under Molly's weight.<p>

Molly pulled away, dabbing her tears on a tissue.

"Oh Fred. I so glad you're alive." She cried.  
>"Like I said to Mione and George, you're not getting rid of me that quickly." Fred answered. "Gin, get over here!"<p>

Ginny shuffled over to her brother and hugged him tightly. Fred swore he saw a tear stroll down her freakled cheek.

"I missed you bro." She said quietly.  
>"I missed you too little sis." Fred answered. "I hear you kicked some butt at the battle. I'm very proud of you Gin."<br>Ginny's face turned the colour of her red t-shirt, as she blushed at Fred's words.  
>"What's with you all being so modest?" Fred wondered with a laugh. "Especially you Potter!"<br>"Harry's always been modest." George said. "It's like not killing old Voldy is a big deal or anything."  
>"And you Ronnikins. Who would have thought our annoying little bro being a war hero eh?" Fred said causing Ron to go red around the ears.<br>"I better go and let your Father and brothers know that you're alive." Molly spoke then left the room.  
>"Is everyone alright?" Fred asked, looking around the room as his siblings, friend and girlfriend.<br>"We're as good as we can be Fred. Well of course we were worried sick about you and Tonks is still seriously ill." Hermione replied.  
>"We've all still got a few aches and pains but other than that we're fine." Harry added.<br>"Have you heard from our mates lately? Hows Lee, Alicia and the gang?" Fred asked.  
>"They're all doing well and have been asking daily on how you've been doing. They'll be chuffed to hear you're awake." George answered.<br>"So did anyone we know die in the battle?" Fred then asked.  
>"Yes unfortunately. I think about 50 people on our side died in total. Lavender Brown died due to being seriously bitten by Greyback." Hermione answered sadly. "I tried to save her but by the time I got to them, the damage had been done."<br>"Awww Hermione love, don't be blaming youself. You did more than enough that evening." Fred said, gripping Hermione's hand tighter.  
>"Colin Creevey died too even though he shouldn't have been fighting." Harry added.<br>"I shouldn't have been fighting either but I'm glad I did." Ginny said.  
>"Awww I liked that little dude, even if he was a little hyper at times and was always taking photos." Fred said. "What's happening now?"<br>"We're all just trying to get over what has happened, recover and then I guess they'll need us to help get Hogwarts ready for September." Hermione replied.  
>"Dad, Bill, Charlie and Percy are at the Ministry at the moment helping Kingsley. Kingsley has stepped in as the new Minister of Magic." Ron said.<br>"He'd make a good Minister. I've always liked him." Fred replied.  
>"I think he'll be good but he's got a lot of hard work on his hands to get the Ministry up and running again." Ron said.<br>"What happened to all the death eaters that survived?" Fred asked.  
>"I think most of them ran off into hiding. According to Dad a few have handed themselve in so have been shipped off to Azkaban." Ron replied. "But there's a group of aurors looking for them. Dad says there's a group of American aurors who've came over especially to hunt them down."<br>"Did the Malfoys go into hiding?" George asked.  
>"Well Lucius was going to hand Draco over to Voldemort at one point but they were all sat in the Great Hall after the battle finished." Harry replied.<br>"What do you mean? Why was he going to hand Draco over to Voldemort?" Fred wondered. "Bloody hell I did miss a lot."

Harry proceeded to fill Fred and Ginny in on what the others had seen and heard in the boat house that evening between Voldemort, Snape and Lucius.

"Lucius has always been a sly git. Imagine shopping your own son to Voldemort." Fred said. "Our Dad would rather die first."  
>"Do you think the remaining death eaters will strike again?" Ginny wondered.<br>"Who knows what will happen. They'll either go into hiding due to fear or revenge the deaths of their fellow death eaters." Hermione replied.  
>"Most of his loyal followers were all killed thankfully. The others probably only joined out of fear." Harry said.<br>"What about Sirius?" Fred asked.  
>"He's perfectly fine. He's down visiting Tonks at the moment with Lupin. We're all staying at Grimmauld Place at the minute." Harry replied.<br>"Kingsley told Dad, he'd arrange a proper trial for Sirius once the Ministry gets up and running again but I think Sirius will be the last thing on their minds. No one batted an eyelid at him during the battle." Ron answered.  
>"Bellatrix was itching to kill him though. That was when Tonks got hurt." Ginny said. "Thank goodness Mum took down that bitch."<br>"I really wish I could have been there to see Mum take her down." Fred said.  
>"It was one of the scariest moments of my life, it and seeing Harry and Voldemort go head to head." Ginny admitted.<br>"I know Mum's a strong witch but I honestly thought Bella would kill her." George said.  
>"So did I to be honest." Ginny said. "Even Mum said she was surprised she killed Bellatrix."<br>"Do you know who really surprised me at the battle? McGonagall. That woman can seriously fight." George said.  
>"She's head of Gryffindor house for a reason." Fred laughed. "I wouldn't want to mess with her."<br>"I think all the Hogwarts professors stepped up and fought brilliantly, even the ones you wouldn't really expect." Hermione said.  
>"And they all did a brilliant job of looking after the injured afterwards." Ginny added. "I think it just goes to show what people are capable off and how strong we all are united."<p>

Molly and Sirius returned but there was no news on Tonks. Sirus was over the moon to see Fred alive and awake.

"How do you feel Freddie?" Sirius asked.  
>"Very sore and confused but other than that I'm good." Fred replied. "Mum did they say when I could go home?"<br>"Nope. They haven't told me that yet." Molly answered.  
>"Do you think I'll be allowed home soon?" Fred wondered.<br>"Hopefully Fred. But they might want to keep you in for a few more days just to be on the safe side."  
>"Any news from the Ministry?" Ron asked.<br>"Nope nothing. I've sent your Father word about Fred waking up so hopefully he'll be here soon." Molly answered.  
>"Have these ones been filling you in on what all happened at the battle?" Sirius asked Fred.<br>"You bet they have. Though they're all acting very modest about it all." Fred answered. "Especially Harry."  
>"Harry's always been modest though, haven't you mate?" Sirius replied, ruffling Harry's already messy hair with his hand.<br>"What's happening to you now Sirius?" Fred wondered.  
>"Well Kingsley said he'll organise a proper trial for me once they get everything sorted out at the Ministry which could take months." Sirius replied.<br>"Do you have to go into hiding again?" Ron asked.  
>"I don't think I have to, no one has told me too so I'm assuming I'm safe enough. The only person who was after me was Bellatrix at the battle, no one else cared that I was there." Sirius replied.<br>"I don't think you should be roaming around Diagon Alley or Hogsmede anytime soon Sirius, just to be on the safe side." Molly said.  
>"I was actually thinking about your trial, Sirius." Hermione spoke.<br>"What about it?" Sirius asked.  
>"Well they don't use veritaserum because it's not very reliable." Hermione said. "So why don't they take Sirius' memory of the events then take me, Harry and Ron's memories of Peter confessing from that night in the Shrieking shack?"<br>"Would that work?" Ron wondered. "Memories can be modified."  
>"They can but it's really obvious when they have been, like when I saw Slughorn's one where he told Tom Riddle about the horcruxes."<br>"What are horcruxes?" Molly wondered.

Molly was still in the dark about why Harry, Ron, Hermione, Fred and George had disappeared. She didn't know anything about their hunt for horcruxes.

"They were objects in which Voldemort concealed part of his soul so he would never die. Dumbledore left us the challenge of finding them and destroying them. That was why we left after Bill's wedding." Hermione explained.  
>"We managed to destroy all of them which is why I was able to kill him in the end." Harry added.<br>"Do you remember the diary I had in my first year at Hogwarts?" Ginny asked her Mum.  
>"Yes I do Ginny dear. I did wonder where you got it from." Molly answered.<br>"Well it was one. Tom Riddle had hidden part of his soul in it which possessed me for months. Harry destroyed in when he rescued me in the Chamber of Secrets." Ginny explained.  
>"Oh my goodness." Molly squeaked.<br>"Sirius' brother Regulas had figured out Voldemort's secret but was killed before he could do anything about them." Harry said.  
>"I knew Regulas wasn't that bad." Sirius said.<br>"So let me get this straight, you-know-who hid part of his soul in various items which you had to destroy?" Molly asked.  
>"Yes Mum and we managed to destory them all." Fred grinned proudly.<br>"But how on earth did you manage that?" Molly asked in shock.  
>"With great difficulity as we didn't know what the items were or where they were. Dumbledore didn't get a chance to leave us any useful information so it was always guess work." Ron replied.<br>"But we all put our heads together and managed it." George said.  
>"What were all the objects then?" Sirius asked.<br>"Well Harry here destoryed the diary in his second year and Dumbledore destoryed a ring which belonged to Tom Riddles family." George said.  
>"Dumbledore and I thought we had found a necklace that was Salazar Slytherin's but it was only a fake. Regulas had already found the real necklace but when Mundungus cleared out some of Grimmauld Place, he stole the necklace and sold it to Umbridge." Harry explained.<br>"The other items were Helga Hufflepuff's cup, the Ravenclaw Diadem, Voldemort's pet snake; Nagini and Harry." Hermione added.  
>"But that Diadem was lost for centuries." Molly gasped.<br>"It was but it was only hidden in the Room of Requirement at Hogwarts." Ron answered.  
>"How on earth was Harry one?" Sirius asked.|<br>"The night Voldemort killed my parents, a part of Voldemort's soul latched onto me as I was the only living thing in the room. That was why I could speak to snakes and know what Voldemort was thinking." Harry answered. "When he killed me in the forest, he only destoryed the part of his soul that was in me. That's why I survived."

Molly now had fresh tears strolling down her already red, tear stained cheeks as she listened to the stories of her children, Harry and Hermione, hunting down the horcruxes and destorying them. She couldn't believe that they had been left such a horrible and hard challenge but somehow had managed to complete it.

"I honestly don't believe it. I can't believe you managed to find all these horrible things and destory them." Molly cried. "Why didn't you tell us?"  
>"We couldn't Mum. If death eaters had came looking for information, they would have tortured you into telling them what we were doing and we couldn't risk that happening." Fred answered. "It's all over now though and they're all alive and safe." Sirius said.<br>"I know. I'm just shocked that's all. I wish I could have helped you all in some way." Molly sniffed.


	22. Chapter 22 - Nightmares

**Chapter 22 – Nightmares**  
>The atmosphere at Grimmuald place had changed dramatically since Fred had woken up although the occupants were still worried about Tonks who was still in a critical condition. Fred wakening up gave the Weasley family and friends a little flicker of hope that Tonks too would wake up soon. However no one really knew at this point. Lupin split his time between spending time with his son Teddy and seeing Tonks at St Mungos. Tonks' mother Andromeda, was amazing towards Lupin and ensured he continued to take his wolfsbane potion. She had taken to looking after Teddy full time too.<p>

St Mungos had insisted on keeping Fred in for a couple more days to run tests on him and to see if all his muscles were in working order. Fred was itching to get home to his friends, family and girlfriend and was bored useless being bedridden in hospital. His bordem was that bad that he had taken to looking through some old potion books with George in an attempt to come up with new product ideas for the shop. This kept Fred's mind active.

Although everyone seemed in more upbeat form, everyone was still suffering. Despite the fact that the physical scars from the battle were healing, the emotional scars were far from it. All of them had fought in a war, had seen friends die, horrors they never thought they would see in their short lives. Each of them were fighting their own personal battles inside and suffering from bad nightmares. Although the war was one, the personal battles were still raging on inside each and every person, threatning to ruin their lives.

The night that Fred woke up, the Weasley family returned to Grimmauld place. They all headed off in their seperate ways to bed, exhausted. Later that night as everyone slept in their rooms, a high pitched scream could be heard coming from Ginny and Hermione's bedroom, Hermione suffering from another horrific nightmare. Her dreams clouded with the horrible and heart breaking images of Fred dead, completey lifeless, her world crashing down around her over and over again. It wasn't just Fred she saw dead, it was all of her friends. It was Harry, Ron, Ginny, Fred, George, Mr and Mrs Weasley and even her own parents. She'd wake up dripping in sweat and tears streaming down her cheeks, longing to have Fred beside her to comfort her, to tell her that he is alright and that everything will be alright. She longed to have her Mum, rush to her side to hold her while she cried like she did when she was a little girl.

She didn't have to worry about wakening Ginny as she was already awake due to suffering from her own nightmares that plagued her every night. Seeing Voldemort face to face at the battle brought back the horrible memories of being possessed by Tom Riddle when she was only 11 years old. It brought back the horrible torture that she endured during this time, a time that Ginny was keen to forget. Just like Hermione, Ginny would have nightmares about her family and friends dying. She too couldn't shift the images of Fred lying cold and lifeless on a stretcher in the Great Hall.

Just down the corridor from Ginny and Hermione's room was Harry and Ron's room. The boys weren't exempt from having terrible nightmares either. Harry may have been free from Voldemort invading his thoughts and his scar hurting but the nightmares still haunted him. Since the war ended his nightmares featured his parents being murdered by Voldemort as well as his final battle with Voldemort. Images that haunted him was one where McGonagall got seriously hurt and Molly and Ginny being tortured by Bellatrix and Neville being killed by Voldemort. Hermione, Ron, Luna, Fred, George and the rest of their friends featured heavily in his dreams.

Ron's dreams were haunted by the images of Fred and the moment the wall was blasted apart. While Ron was awake he kept thinking about his kiss with Hermione in the Chamber of secrets which had not been brought up again by anyone. Ron knew that he had no change with Hermione and had accepted that she was in love with Fred.

George was probably suffering the worst out of everyone and was often heard shouting Fred's name in his sleep then would wake up covered in sweat and shaking after another harrowing nightmare about loosing his twin. No matter how hard he tried, he couldn't get rid of those horrible, heart breaking images of Fred's lifeless body. One night he got up and pulled on one of Fred's t-shirts in the hope it would comfort him, despite the fact he knew Fred was alive and awake but it still didn't shake off the worry or the nightmares.

In the end Molly insisted that they all take a dreamless potion before they went to bed in a bid to rid them of the nightmares and hopefully give them all the decent night's sleep that they all so desperately needed. Fred had even suggested giving them a dose of the sweet dreams potion that was part of the Wonder Witch range from their shop but Molly dismissed it.

"Hey at least it would make them all smile." Fred said, fighting his corner.  
>"It would be a good idea Mum. At least it might keep our nightmares at bay." Ginny piped up.<br>"Maybe she's worried you'll all have naughty dreams." Fred whispered into George's ear.

George had to cover his mouth to stop himself from bursting into laugher.

"She maybe doesn't want Gin to have naughty thoughts about the hero." George whispered back, eyeing up his sister who was perched on Harry's knee.

The dreamless potion and a sleeping draught worked wonders, meaning they all managed to have a peaceful nights sleep. All of then were thankful for the potion helping their sleep but they all knew that it wouldn't keep the nightmares at bay all the time.

******  
>I hope you all like this chapter. I wanted to focus a little bit on how the battle effected (or is it affected) each of them, especially their nightmares.<p> 


	23. Chapter 23 - Home Sweet Home

**Chapter 23 – Home Sweet Home  
><strong>  
>Fred was recovering brilliantly and longed to return home after his stay in St Mungos. He was bored useless and was counting down the hours until he was allowed home. He was finally allowed home after three long days cooked up in the hospital. The healers carried out numerous tests on Fred to ensure that he was fit to go home, checking to make sure everything was in working order. He was plagued with aches and pains the first time he left his bed to visit the bathroom. His broken shoulder was healing well although he might be plauged with niggling pains in it for the rest of his life. The healers were very impressed with Fred and how quickly he was healing.<p>

"You know me, I'm a fighter." Fred grinned.

Fred was given three different potions daily in a bid to get him fighting fit again. He wasn't keen on taking them but he knew he had too if he wanted to get better and get home. Tonks unfortunately had taken a turn for the worst on the eve of the day Fred was heading home. Sirius and Lupin refused to leave her bedside and prayed that she would get better. The healers were doing absolutely everything they could for Tonks.  
><strong>*****<br>**  
>It was finally the day that Fred was leaving St Mungos and heading home, well to Grimmauld Place for the time being. Fred had woke up early, packing his belongings into a rucksack while he waited on his family coming to collect him. The morning seemed to drag in for Fred as he counted down the hours until he could leave. A healer carried out a final couple of tests on him to ensure he was fit enough to leave.<p>

"Please tell me I can go home?" Fred pleaded.  
>"Yes Mr Weasley, you are ready to go home." The healer replied.<br>"Thank you so much. I could hug you right now." Fred grinned.  
>"Just make sure you take the three potions daily and get plenty of rest for about a week. Then you'll need to return for a check up." The healer said. "Your family should be here soon."<p>

At 11am on the dot, the Weasley family, Hermione and Harry filed into Fred's ward, sitting themselves around Fred's bed.

"Going somewhere bro?" George asked in a joking tone, eyeing up Fred's bag.  
>"Home I hope." Fred replied.<br>"Are you all set then?" Ron asked.  
>"You bet I am. Today could not have come quick enough." Fred replied.<p>

Fred threw his legs over the side of the bed, stepping into his shoes. Hermione was stood by the window not knowing whether to move in and hug Fred or not.

"Come here Mione." Fred cooed.

Hermione rushed straight into Fred's outstretched arms, hugging her boyfriend tightly, letting a few little tears stroll down her cheeks.

"I'm so glad you're finally getting to go home Fred." She sniffed into his chest.  
>"I am too Mione love. I can't wait to get home and spend some precious time with you." Fred answered.<br>"I think we best get going." Molly stated, causing the couple to jump apart.

Fred grabbed his bag and followed his family out of the room, taking Hermione's hand in his.

"I honestly thought at one point you wouldn't be coming out of here alive." Hermione squeaked.  
>"You know me Mione, I don't give up without a fight." Fred answered. "You're not getting rid of me anytime soon."<br>"Can we talk later Fred?" Hermione wondered.  
>"Yes of course. We have plenty of time to catch up." Fred replied.<p>

Molly led her family to the reception area to collect Fred's potions.

"If you need us do not hesitate to contact us anytime Mr Weasley." The healer said. "And your follow up appointment is a week today. We will send you a reminder by owl."

As soon as they stepped outside onto the street they apparated straight to Grimmauld Place where they were still staying.

"How come we're still staying here Mum?" Fred wondered.  
>"Well while you were in St Mungos it was handier for us to visit you and it'll be easier for Sirius to go and see Tonks too." Molly replied.<br>"Is it even safe for us to go back to the burrow?" Ron asked.  
>"Yes. Your father and Bill was there yesterday to check the house and everything seems to be ok." Molly answered.<br>"Do you think we could venture outside this time while we're here?" Ron wondered. "Just to the green across the way."  
>"As long as it's safe, I can't see why not." Molly replied.<br>"Brilliant. Harry can show us how to play that game we always heard Dean talk about." Ron chirped.  
>"Football?" Harry questioned.<br>"Yes that one." Ron said.  
>"You can go out after lunch time. I'll go and make everyone something to eat. Fred I want you to rest." Molly barked then disappeared into the kitchen.<p>

Fred, George, Ron, Hermione and Ginny headed upstairs to their rooms, Fred and George entering their shared room.

"How are you feeling mate?" George asked.  
>"Bloody brilliant. So glad to be out of that horrible hospital and be back to you guys." Fred replied with a massive smile on his face.<br>"I'm glad to have you back too. This house was far to quiet without you around." George said.  
>"How has everyone been? Really been?" Fred asked.<br>"We've all been suffering with horrible nightmares but Mum gave us all the dreamless potion and it has helped." George answered. "I think it's all starting to hit home that we've fought in a war."  
>"I thankfully haven't had any nightmares as yet. I think it's because I was knocked out pretty early on so missed all the main drama." Fred replied.<br>"Do you remember anything?" George wondered.

"I remember us going into the Room of Requirement and all our friends coming in. then I remember us looking for the diadem in the room and us all gathering in the Great Hall. The rest of it is a complete blur." Fred replied. "I don't remember what happened me at all other than I was crushed by an exploding wall."  
>"Do you remember speaking to Hermione and I?" George wondered.<br>"Yes I remember that. We were in a classroom, weren't me?" Fred asked.  
>"Yes. Hermione and I were given the resurrection stone by Harry and that's how we were able to speak to you." George said.<br>"Resurrection stone?" Fred asked.  
>"The stone that's mentioned in The Tale of the three brothers that Mum used to read us in The Tales of Beedle the Bard, the book Hermione got given to her by Dumbledore." George answered.<br>"That stone exsists?" Fred asked, his blue eyes wide.  
>"Yes it does as does the invisibility cloak and the elder wand which Harry also owns although the wand used to belong to Dumbledore." George answered.<br>"I did miss out on a lot, didn't I?" Fred laughed.  
>"Yes you missed out on a lot." George replied. "But you're here now and that's the main thing."<p>

"How has Hermione been coping?" Fred then asked.  
>"She's been alright I guess, very quiet though and when we've been here she's been hidden in a book. I think that's been her escape." George replied. "I told her that she could talk to me if she needed too."<br>"Thank you for looking after her." Fred said.  
>"It's no problem at all, it was the least I could do. She'll be glad to have you back home." George said.<p> 


	24. Chapter 24 - Loves Young Dream

**Chapter 24 – Loves Young Dream**  
>Hermione had retired to her room, feeling like a weight had been lifted off her shoulder now that Fred was back home again. She laid down on her bed and took out a book to read. Reading had became her escape since the battle had ended and she returned home to Grimmauld Place with the rest of the Weasleys and Harry. In Hermione's eyes, reading was one of the best ways to take your mind off the stresses of everyday life. It was something she did to relax after a hard, stressful day. Although she lost herself in her book, she couldn't shift the lingering unhappiness that was causing her stress, a feeling of guilt that would not go away no matter how hard she tried to push it to the back of her mind. She had just settled herself her story when there was a knock on her bedroom door.<p>

"Who is it?" She shouted.  
>"Fred. Can I come in?" Fred asked from the hallway.<br>"Yes. Come on in." Hermione called back.

Fred pushed open the door and entered, limping slightly due to an injury in his right leg but it didn't seem to faze him.

"Hello Fred." Hermione said, closing her book and setting it down beside her.  
>"Hello my beautiful girlfriend." Fred grinned. "I thought we could spend some quality time together. Plus you said you wanted to talk so here I am."<br>"Fred, do you remember speaking to George and I after the battle?" Hermione wondered.  
>"Yes you spoke to me in a classroom using the resurrection stone." Fred answered. "I made you both go back to the Great Hall because I was back."<br>"Do you remember what I told you back then?" Hermione asked, her voice shaking.  
>"You and George told me a lot of stuff that day." Fred answered. "It's all a bit of a blur if I'm being honest."<br>"About Ron and I?" Hermione asked, looking down at her hands.  
>"That you and Ron kissed?" Fred asked.<br>"Yes that. Oh Fred I feel so guilty and it should never have happened. I should have been fighting alongside you, not being stuck with Ron. I feel so bad." Hermione cried.  
>"Look Hermione as I said before, I forgive you and I want you to forget all about that kiss." Fred said, taking her hands in his.<br>"You do?" She sniffed. "Fred. I was so stupid to kiss Ron."  
>"Of course I do Mione. Life is far too short to worry about things like that and it obviously didn't mean anything." Fred replied.<br>"It didn't mean anything to me but it might have done to Ron. He's been acting weird towards me ever since." Hermione said. "I don't love Ron in that way, only as a friend."

"Ron has been acting very odd since I woke up and every time he came to visit me, he was very quiet." Fred said.  
>"Obviously somethings bothering him Fred but you know what he's like, if you make the effort to see whats wrong with him, you only end up getting the face ate off you." Hermione said.<br>"Maybe he was hoping I'd kick the bucket so he could finally have you all to himself." Fred scoffed.  
>"FRED!" Hermione gasped. "I just hope he doesn't think I was leading him on when we kissed."<br>"Well if he does, he's the bigger fool." Fred said.  
>"I guess I'm going to have to speak to him at some point." Hermione said. "I just don't know how I'm going to approach the situation."<br>"You're Hermione Granger, the brains behind everything and the brightest witch of our age. I think you'll be able to deal with my daft little brother no bother." Fred said, in a bid to reassure her.  
>"It's Ron though, he can be a bit sensitive at times." Hermione answered.<br>"Look if he does start something or starts being horrible to you, you've enough people in this house who'll defend you." Fred said.  
>"The last thing I want is to start a war between your family. I think we've seen enough fighting to last us all a life time." Hermione said.<p>

"Look Mione, lets forget about Ronald for the time being. He can be dealt with later but for now I want to spend some precious time with my girlfriend without having to worry about Ron or death eaters or anyone else for that matter." Fred said.  
>"That sounds like a very good idea Fred." Hermione replied, resting her head on Fred's chest.<p>

The couple lay down on Hermione's bed, Hermione resting in Fred's arms as he played with her hair. This instantly calmed Hermione down and put a small smile on her face. They lay in silence for a few moments, just appreciating each others company. It was the first moment they had alone since before the battle and it had been a long time coming. It was something Hermione never thought she'd experience again. She never thought she'd spend another day with Fred but he was alive and well and that was the main thing.

"What happens now Fred?" Hermione asked, sitting up in Fred's arms.  
>"What do you mean love?" Fred wondered.<br>"I mean, Voldemort is defeated and most of the death eaters have either gone into hiding or have been put it Azkaban so does that mean we're safe now? Does that mean we can all go back to normal?" Hermione wondered.  
>"I would like to hope so Mione, I mean we've all been in hiding for years now so I'd like to hope we'd be free to live a normal life now." Fred replied.<br>"I hope so too Fred. I mean we didn't fight for it all to have been in vain. We all fought for the greater good, for a better world." Hermione said. "Do you think the death eaters will want revenge?"  
>"I hope they don't. I mean Voldemort's most loyal followers were all killed so I think the ones that are left are all glad they don't have to follow him anymore. I bet they were just as scared as we all were." Fred replied.<br>"Yeah I get what you mean. They were all too scared to refuse to follow him in case he'd kill them so they joined the death eaters anyway but now they don't have to worry so they're free too." Hermione said.  
>"I do hope you're right Mione." Fred said. "I mean there's no way Stan Shunpike that worked on the Knight Bus would have joined the death eaters. He was probably forced to do it."<p>

"It's all such a mess, isn't it? It's going to take us a long time to get everything back to normal." Hermione said, sadly.  
>"It will take time Mione but if we all pull together, we should be able to get everything back to normal." Fred replied.<br>"And poor Tonks, someone who I've always admired and she's seriously ill. It's so sad Fred." Hermione sniffed.  
>"Tonks is a fighter and a strong cookie. I don't think she's one for giving up without a fight." Fred answered.<br>"I do hope so Fred. She doesn't deserve to die. Lupin is heartbroken without her and little Teddy needs his Mummy." Hermione said.

"What about us Mione? What's next for us?" Fred wondered.  
>"What do you mean Fred?" Hermione asked. "You don't want to break up with me?"<br>"No, no, no definitely not Mione." Fred replied. "You're the love of my life Hermione and I really mean that. I hope that we can get back to normal. Our relationship sort of took a back seat while we searched for the horcruxes."  
>"Well Fred, I still want to be your girlfriend as long as you want me to be." Hermione said, looking straight into Fred's pools of blue.<p>

Fred leaned in and kissed her, the first time they had shared such a passionate kiss since the battle. Hermione moved herself onto Fred's knee, wrapping her arms tightly around his neck and tangling her hands in Fred's messy ginger hair. At that moment in time, they could have kissed for hours, none of them wanting to come up for air.

"I have missed that so much." Fred gasped.  
>"Me too." Hermione gasped.<br>"I love you go much Hermione." Fred admitted.  
>"I love you too Fred. I honestly thought I had lost you for good." Hermione sniffed, letting her emotions take over.<br>"I'm here now Hermione." Fred spoke, hugging her closely. "I thought I'd never see you again too but we're both here and alive."


	25. Chapter 25 - Hermione and Ron

**Chapter 25 – Hermione and Ron**  
>Hermione knew that she'd have to speak to Ron at some point about their kiss. She was not looking forward to it at all. Actually she was dreading it. However she couldn't put it off any longer. After dinner when everyone had finished clearing away the dishes and went their seperate ways, Hermione plucked up the courage to go and speak to Ron. She took a deep breath and wondered down the corridor to Ron and Harry's room. She knocked on the door and waited on a reply from inside the room. It was Harry that opened the door.<p>

"Oh hello there Hermione." He chirped.  
>"Is Ron in there?" She asked.<br>"Yes he is." Harry answered.  
>"Could I possibly speak to him for a few moments?" Hermione wondered.<br>"Of course you can. I'm just going to speak to Sirius about something anyway." Harry answered.

Hermione brushed past Harry and entered their very messy room to find Ron sitting crossed legged on his bed, flicking through a Qudditch magazine.

"Hello Ron." Hermione announced.  
>"Hey Hermione." Ron replied.<br>"Ron, we really need to talk." Hermione stated. "I don't like this awkwardness that has been going on between the two of us since the battle."  
>"There isn't anything to talk about Hermione." Ron answered. "We won the war and we're all alive, Fred's alive and we can all be happy now."<br>"But are you really happy Ron?" Hermione wondered.  
>"What do you think Hermione?" Ron questioned. "My head's all over the place! I nearly lost my brother and my best friend. My Mum and Ginny nearly got killed by Bellatrix so you know, I'm just jumping for joy right now."<br>"Ron, they are all alive though." Hermione spoke.  
>"Yeah but that doesn't stop the pain. It doesn't stop the horrible nightmares. I still see Fred's lifeless body when I close my eyes. I still see Hagrid carrying Harry up to us. I still see the evilness in Bellatrix's eyes as she tried to kill Mum. I can't just shift those images Hermione." Ron admitted. "And then, we go and kiss in the middle of the whole thing and for once I actually thought I had a chance with you again Hermione."<br>"Ron, our kiss should never have happened and I'm so sorry that you think I was leading you on or gave you false hope because that was never my intention." Hermione sniffed, tears falling from her eyes.

"But you did Hermione. You gave me false hope that you actually felt the same way about me and then you run straight back to Fred. I should have known I would never be good enough for you!" Ron snapped, jumping to his feet.  
>"I am in love with Fred, Ron. Not you. I've told you that over and over again!" Hermione stated.<br>"BUT WHY DID YOU KISS ME?" Ron shouted.  
>"I don't know Ron. I could ask you the same question!" Hermione snapped. "Don't you dare blame this all on me."<br>"Well if I can remember rightly, you were the one who suggested going to the Chamber of Secrets." Ron said.  
>"Yes to get a basilisk fang to destory a horcrux!" Hermione protested. "What exactly are you getting at Ronald? Are you trying to say that I dragged you off to there just to kiss you? That I'm the one to blame for the kiss? That I lead you on? Because if you are, you're wrong Ron and I'm not going to let you blame me for it all!"<p>

Hermione got to her feet and stormed from the room, slamming the door behind her. She went straight to Fred and George's room, barging straight in without knocking.

"Mione, what happened?" Fred asked, seeing the state she was in.  
>"Ron, that's whats wrong!" She stated. "He is blaming me for the kiss and saying I led him on."<br>"That git!" George said.  
>"He's blaming you?" Fred asked.<br>"Yes Fred, he's making it out that it's all my fault." Hermione answered.  
>"But it's not your fault Mione." Fred said.<br>"I think he was hoping that I would dump you and get with him but it's not happening!" Hermione said.  
>"If he thinks we're going to break up over that, then he's got another thing coming." Fred snapped. "It's not like you properly cheated on me with him."<br>"I think our friendship is ruined for good." Hermione said with a sigh.  
>"He'll come around eventually." George said.<br>********  
><strong>  
>Ron kept his distance from Hermione for the rest of the evening and all of the next day. Actually Ron kept himself to himself, hiding himself away in the bedroom he shared with Harry. Harry spent most of his time with Ginny while Hermione spent time with Fred. Ron felt more alone that ever since the war had ended. His best friend was loved up with his sister while he had practically ruined his friendship with his other best friend who just happened to be dating his brother. Bill, Charlie and Percy were all too busy helping their Dad out at the Ministry to worry about Ron which didn't help his loneliness.<p>

It was now dinner time in Grimmauld Place once again and everyone was gathered around the table. Hermione was sat between Fred and Ginny, deep in conversation with Ginny. Lupin then entered the dining room.

"Good news everyone, Tonks has woken up." He announced.  
>"Oh my, that is brilliant news Remus." Molly chirped, rushing to hug Remus.<br>"How is she?" Arthur asked.  
>"She's doing well so far and has responded well to all treatment. She's very tired and in a lot of pain and a little confused but she's talking." Lupin answered as all eyes were on him.<br>"Oh that is good to hear." Molly chirped.  
>"The healers said she'll have to stay in for another week or so just to keep a close eye on her." Lupin said.<br>"At least she's awake Remus." Arthur spoke.  
>"Yes. I'm so glad she's awake. She was asking about Teddy which is good." Lupin replied. "I might take him to see her tomorrow."<br>"She would love that. I bet he's missed his Mummy." Molly said.

The news of Tonks wakening had put a smile on everyone's face, everyone's but Ron's. There was a lot of chit chat during dinner and again Ron was feeling very left out. Everyone was deep in coversations, except for him.

"What's up with your face?" George asked, as they cleared away the dishes.  
>"None of your buisness!" Ron snapped back.<br>"Sorry I asked." George answered.  
>"There's no need to take whatever is bothering you out on George, Ron!" Ginny snapped.<br>"Alright do you want to know what is wrong with me? Do you? Well I'll tell you exactly what is wrong with me!" Ron snapped. "Hermione and I kissed before the battle and now I have to watch her being all over my brother after she led me on into thinking there was something between us! Happy now?"  
>"Ron it was just a kiss. It didn't mean anything. I thought we had already cleared that up." Hermione said.<br>"Yeah Ron, like Hermione said, it was in the heat of the moment." Fred added.  
>"You know, I was secretly hoping that you wouldn't forgive her Fred and that she'd come running to me but how wrong was I? Do you do it just to get at me Fred?" Ron questioned.<br>"So you think I forgave Hermione, to make you jealous?" Fred questioned. "Because if you really think that then you really need to grow up Ron!"

"Ron please stop this." Molly pleaded.  
>"I think I'm allowed to have my say Mum." Ron answered.<br>"Next you'll be saying you wished Fred had died, so you could have your wicked way with Hermione!" George snapped.  
>"It wouldn't surprise me." Fred added.<br>"Stop this now boys!" Molly demanded.  
>"Ron I am in love with Fred and only Fred but if you want to throw away our friendship then so be it." Hermione said "But you won't ruin my relationship with Fred!"<p>

Hermione turned and dashed from the kitchen with Fred hot on her heels.

"I need to get out of here for a while Fred." Hermione announced.  
>"Where will you go Mione?" Fred asked.<br>"I don't know. I need to get away from Ron." Hermione answered. "I'll maybe book into a muggle hotel."  
>"Hermione you don't need to do this." Fred said.<br>"You're family probably hate me now too." Hermione said.  
>"No they don't Hermione. They won't hate you over some silly little kiss." Fred answered.<br>"You're Mum always thought Ron and I would get together and then I go and kiss him." Hermione shrieked.  
>"Mum has accepted you and me, Hermione and she's happy for both of us, all my family are, except Ron." Fred answered.<p>

Hermione flopped down onto her bed, dropping her head into her hands. Fred sat down beside her and put a supportive arm around her shoulder.  
><strong>****<br>**  
>Meanwhile in the kitchen, all eyes were now on Ron who's face was as red as his hair.<p>

"What on earth was that all about Ronald?" Molly demanded to know, her hands on her hips.  
>"I thought you were over the fact Fred and Hermione were together?" Ginny asked.<br>"Shhh Ginny! I will deal with this." Molly stated.  
>"She kissed me Mum!" Ron stated.<br>"And does that have to mean she's in love with you?" Molly questioned.  
>"Probably in Ron's deluded mind." Ginny scoffed.<br>"GINERVA!" Molly shouted.

"Now I do not know the full story about what happened that night nor do I really care but Hermione is with Fred and they are both happy together. As Hermione said, the kiss meant nothing so I want you to forget all about it and move on with your life. We all have to move on now." Molly stated. "I want you to go and apologise to both Hermione and Fred."  
>"The last thing we all need, is to be fighting amongst ourselves." Arthur spoke.<p>

Ron left the room feeling very embarressed with himself. He headed up the stairs in a bid to find Hermione and apologise to her. He heard voices coming from Hermione and Ginny's room. He approached then knocked on the door.

"Who is it?" Fred called back.  
>"Ron." Ron shouted.<br>"What do you want?" Fred questioned opening the door to his younger brother.  
>"I just want to apologise to Hermione." Ron said sheepishly.<br>"I really hope you're happy with yourself, Ron!" Fred snapped, giving his brother the evils.  
>"Fred look, I'm sorry for how I've been acting alright? I've acted like a total git towards Hermione and I'm sorry." Ron said.<br>"Well sorry isn't good enough Ron!" Fred snapped.  
>"Fred!" Hermione scowled.<br>"Look Ron, I accept your apology but you've got to realise that I am with Fred and he's the one I love. Like I said earlier, our kiss meant nothing and shouldn't have happened. It was in the heat of the moment sort of thing, that's all. I never wanted you to think I was leading you on or give you false hope because that was not in my intention." Hermione admitted.  
>"I'm sorry too Hermione." Ron answered. "And to you too, Fred."<br>"Apology accepted but don't ever treat Hermione like that again!" Fred answered.

Ron then left the room, leaving Fred and Hermione alone.

"Thank goodness for that." Hermione said with a sigh.  
>"So you're staying put then?" Fred asked.<br>"Of course I am Fred." Hermione replied.


	26. Chapter 26 - The Next Step

Ok guys this is the chapter I was really struggling to write and I do apologise for the rubbishness of it. I'm pretty rubbish at writing relationship stuff anyways but this was really hard.

**Chapter 26 – The Next Step  
><strong>  
>Most of the Weasley family had decided to go to St Mungos to visit Tonks. Ron, Harry, Fred, George and Hermione had decided to stay at Grimmauld Place. Ron had calmed down after his outburst after dinner and was playing chess in the living room with Harry while Ginny and George played the muggle verson of the game. Hermione and Fred were spending some time alone in Fred's room, lying on his bed.<p>

"What would you like to see happen now Fred?" Hermione wondered.  
>"Well I want to get better and then get the shop up and running again." Fred answered. "And Tonks to fully recover obviously. What about you?"<br>"The same really. I would like to hope Hogwarts would be ready for September. I'm seriously considering going back to finish my 7th year." Hermione replied. "Ginny is wanting to go back too."  
>"Do you think Harry and Ron will go back?" Fred wondered.<br>"I doubt it. I'd like them to go back and finish their studies but neither of them were huge fans of school." Hermione answered.  
>"Mum will want Ron to go back. She won't want any more of her children dropping out after George and I did." Fred said.<br>"But we'll be alright, if I was to go back, won't we?" Hermione wondered.  
>"Of course we will Mione. We managed before so we'll manage again." Fred replied. "And you never know, we might finally get a shop opened in the old Zonkos building."<br>"That would make it much easier for us to see each other." Hermione said.  
>"We could arrange visits again like we did before." Fred said.<br>"We could do." Hermione replied. "Maybe McGonagall would let you stay with me some nights. Although she might not be as willing as Dumbledore was."  
>"You were McGonagall's favourite pupil, Hermione so no doubt she'd jump through hoops for you. Wasn't she the one who got you that Time turner in your third year?"<br>"Yes she was." Hermione replied "But that was to help me with my education. She might see you as a distraction."  
>"Lets not worry about that now. Lets focus on the now." Fred grinned, fiddling with Hermione's hair.<p>

Hermione moved from the position she was lying in so she was facing Fred, one hand on Fred's waist, the other on his shoulder. She moved the hand on his waist up to his other shoulder, being careful not to hurt it as it was his injured shoulder.

"Does that hurt Fred?" She wondered.  
>"Nope it's fine thankfully. It doesn't hurt as much now as it did when I first woke up." Fred replied.<p>

Fred moved one of his hands from around Hermione's shoulder and brushed a loose strand of hair from Hermione's face then kissed her. Hermione kissed him back instantly letting their tongues dance together in perfect sync. Hermione moved as close to Fred as she could, pressing her body to his. She pulled out of the kiss and began to carefully unbutton Fred's shirt.

Hermione knew what she wanted at that moment in time and that was Fred. She was ready to take their relationship to the next level. Fred at first was quite shocked at Hermione's actions although he wanted it too. Heck he had wanted it for a long time but didn't want to push Hermione into sleeping with him. They had now been dating for just over three years now but Fred was in no rush despite how much he wanted too. He was willing to wait until Hermione was completely ready, even if that was until their wedding night.

"Are you sure about this Mione?" Fred asked.  
>"Fred I am completely sure. I've wanted us to take the next step for ages." Hermione answered. "But we never really had the chance and I didn't really know how about making the first move."<br>"As long as you're completely sure Mione, because I don't want to rush you into it." Fred said.  
>"You're not Fred. I'm ready to sleep with you and I want too." Hermione replied in a confident tone although there was a small air of uncertainty in her voice.<br>"Well then, I guess we better cast some spells to ensure we don't have any interuptions as that would be highly embarressing." Fred said. "Although I would love to take us straight to our flat if I thought it was safe."  
>"We can't risk going there Fred." Hermione answered. "There could still be death eaters roaming around."<p>

Hermione moved away from Fred to let him cast a silencing spell around the room.

"Fred." Hermione squeaked. "What about protection?"  
>"Well we could always use the contraceptive spell but I do have come muggle contraception around here somewhere." Fred answered as he rummaged in his bag.<br>"Oh good. I don't think either of us are ready to become parents just yet." Hermione giggled, nervously.  
>"AHA!" Fred stated, producing the silver packet. "One day eh Mione?"<br>"Yes one day Fred but no kids for a while yet." Hermione answered. "I want to finish my education and focus on my career before we even think about kids."

Fred moved back over to where Hermione was stood, wrapping his arms around her.  
>"I think we better lock the door too." Hermione said then cast a spell on the door. "Any other spells we need?"<br>"No. I think we'll be fine." Fred asked before kissing her passionately once again. "Now where were we?"

Their kiss deepened quickly as they began to remove each other's clothes, scattering them over the floor until both were just in their underwear. Fred had never seen Hermione in a state of undress before, not even a bikini or swim suit. He took in every inch of Hermione's figure, his mind going into overdrive. She was even more beautiful that he ever could have imagined.

"You're beautiful Mione." Fred commented admiring her curves that were in all right places.

Hermione blushed as she traced the light dusting of ginger hair that covered Fred's toned torso. He didn't even wince as she traced the bruises on his chest lightly.

"Are you definitely sure you want to do this?" Fred asked one last time.  
>"Yes Fred, I'm 100 percent sure I am ready to sleep with you." Hermione replied. "Do you want too?"<br>"Of course I want to Mione." Fred replied, scooping Hermione up in his arms and carrying her over to the bed.

He set her down then began kissing her, peppering kissing down her cheek, neck and along her colar bone. Both of them finally gave into temptation, taking the next step in their relationship. Fred tried his best to ensure that Hermione's first time was as perfect as it could be although at times he was sure she winced at his touch.

"You really are beautiful Mione." Fred gasped, causing Hermione to blush a little.  
>"Just kiss me Fred!" Hermione demanded.<p>

Fred did just that, aiming to please Hermione, kissing Hermione on the lips once again.  
>When their moment of blissful passion ended, Fred moved off Hermione, lying on his side with a massive grin plastered on his face.<p>

"Well?" He asked, wiggling his eyebrows.  
>"That was very enjoyable Fred." Hermione replied back, smiling.<br>"Was it worth the wait?" Fred asked.  
>"Oh it was. It was definitely worth the wait." Hermione replied, pulling the quilt up over her and Fred.<br>"I wish you had been my first Mione." Fred admitted.  
>"Don't be worrying about that Fred." Hermione answered.<br>"Did I hurt you?" Fred asked. "And I want you to be honest."  
>"A little bit Fred but I knew that would happen." Hermione replied. "Look Fred, I enjoyed it despite the pain."<p> 


	27. Chapter 27 - Families

**Chapter 27 - Families**  
>Hermione and Fred's perfect moment had to come to an end as the rest of the Weasley family returned to St Mungos. Both quickly dressed themselves and joined the others in the living room. No one asked the couple any questions although George and Ginny exchanged knowing looks with the two of them.<p>

"How is Tonks doing?" Ginny asked.  
>"She's doing really well. She was sitting up talking to us although she's in a lot of pain." Molly replied.<br>"She's getting loads of tests done at the moment and taking about four different potions which seem to be helping." Arthur added.  
>"Will she have any lasting problems?" Ginny asked.<br>"We don't know that at the moment. They'll probably know more when she's able to leave her bed." Molly answered. "She's too weak yet to leave the bed."  
>"We do know that her mind hasn't been affected although she has some minor memory loss. She doesn't remember anything from that night of the battle at all but thankfully she remembers everything from before hand." Arthur said.<br>"I don't remember much either from the battle." Fred said. "It's all a huge blur to me, sort of like a hazed dream that doesn't make sense."  
>"That's exactly what Tonks said to us tonight." Molly said. "Lupin had already told her all about what happened that night."<br>"What exactly did happen to Tonks that night?" Ron asked.  
>"She was dueling Bellatrix and another death eater who was trying his very hardest to distract her. Bellatrix was desperate to kill her, she has done for a while. Lupin, Slughorn and myself managed to arrive but some of our spells collided with Bellatrix's and the death eater's ones and they hit Tonks." Sirius explained.<br>"She was very lucky the spell that hit her wasn't a killing curse." Lupin added.  
>"We're not overly sure what spells hit her. I shot so many different ones that night." Sirius said.<br>"We do know there was a stunning one and possibly the cruiciatus curse too." Lupin said.  
>"The cruiciatus curse was one of Bellatrix's specialities." Harry seethed, remembering when she used it on Hermione.<p>

Hermione shuddered at the horrible memory of Bellatrix using the cruiciatus curse on her.

"Tonks is very lucky to be alive." Molly spoke. "Then again we all are when you think about it."  
>"You are right Molly. We are all very lucky to be sat here this evening, alive and being surrounded by everyone. Some familes weren't as lucky as we were." Sirius said, sadly.<p>

The room fell into a somber silence as they thought about those families who were mouring the loss of loved ones. They thought about their old school friends and students who had lost their lives and their families too. A Ravenclaw girl in Fred and George's year had lost both her parents while she and her siblings were in hiding at their grandparent's house. Hermione's thoughts turned to her parents who she'd sent off to live a brand new life in Australia with no memory that she even exsisted. She wondered if they were happy in their new life or if Voldemort had somehow managed to catch up with them. A shudder ran down her spine. Fred, who was sat closely beside Hermione, noticed her shiver and wrapped a supportive arm around her shoulder but didn't ask any questions.

"Would anyone like a cup of tea?" Molly asked, breaking the silence.  
>"Are you alright Mione?" Fred asked quietly.<br>"I was just thinking about my parents and what they'd be doing now." Hermione replied.  
>"Would you like to try and find them?" Fred asked.<br>"I have thought about it Fred. I'd love to find them some day and have them in my life again. I want my Dad to walk me down the isle when I get married." Hermione answered. "But I know it's not going to be at all easy and we've already had enough challenges to last us all a life time."  
>"If you do want to find your parents, Hermione. I will help you but I do think we all need a break to properly recover from all of this." Fred said.<br>"Thank you Fred but like you said, I think we all need a break without worrying about hunting down my parents." Hermione answered. "We'll have to help get Hogwarts ready for the start of term then I'll hopefully be returning so we'll have enough to keep us going for the time being."  
>"Are you definitely returning to Hogwarts in September?" Ginny answered, overhearing Hermione and Fred's coversation.<br>"I've been seriously thinking about it." Hermione replied.  
>"You've got to come back, Mione. I'll be returning and we'd be in the same year." Ginny begged. "I don't think I'll have to resit my 6th year. Or so I hope."<br>"Me and you should go back Fred and resit our last year and do our NEWTS." George said.  
>"You can't be serious mate?" Fred laughed.<br>"No I'm not Sirius, I'm George." George joked.  
>"Oh hardehar." Fred laughed. "Not funny!"<br>"Can you imagine McGonagall if we said we were wanting to come back?" George said.  
>"She'd definitely think we're joking." Fred answered. "Either that or she'd retire early."<br>"Why would you two go back? You've got a successful shop so you don't need your NEWTS." Ginny wondered.  
>"My dear little sister, I was only joking when I suggested that we go back to Hogwarts. I wasn't actually being serious." George replied however Fred was deep in thought at the prospect of it.<br>"Next you'll be saying you're both going to apply for jobs at the Ministry." Harry laughed.  
>"Fred. I was only joking mate. You aren't actually thinking about it?" George wondered as if he was reading Fred's mind.<br>"No of course I wasn't thinking about going back to Hogwarts. That is a completely mental idea." Fred replied.

*****  
>Do you think Fred and George should go back to Hogwarts?<p> 


	28. Chapter 28 - Ron and Molly

**Chapter 28 – Ron and Molly**

For everyone, it felt surreal to think that Voldemort was gone and that Harry had defeated him. For most of the Weasley family, they were finding it hard to come to terms with what had happened. It was a feeling that none of them could really explain. They were extremely happy that Voldemort was gone but there was still that feeling that it wasn't all over and that it would all kick off again.

For the likes of Molly, Arthur, Lupin and Sirius, they had all lived through two wizarding wars now and seen so many of their friends die because of Voldemort and his followers. Molly thanked her lucky stars every single day that every one of her children were alive and had managed to survive as her own brothers had been horrible murdered during the first wizarding war.

Then there was Bill, Charlie and Percy all who vaguely remember the first war (Fred and George were far too young). They remember being sent to live with their Aunt Murial while their parents did stuff with the Order. All three of them worried about their parents constantly, even Percy did when he had fallen out with them.

Molly had tried her very best to be strong for her family. She'd busy herself with the house hold chores, even though Kreacher insisted on doing them all. Arthur was knee deep in work at the Ministry as they were trying to clear up the huge mess that Voldemort and his followers had left behind. There were trials going on constantly at the Ministry as they tried to work out who was under Voldemort's influence or working on their own accord. It didn't help that many of their Muggle born workers were still in hiding and refusing to come out due to fear. Percy, Bill and Charlie were all helping their Father out at the Ministry as Charlie was in no hurry to return to Romania. He was enjoying being back with his family.

******  
>Ron was probably struggling the most out of everyone. He was withdrawn and quiet, often opting to stay in his bedroom away from the others. He'd get annoyed at the smallest things and loose his tempter if people annoyed him. George and Ginny seemed to get on his nerves the most. He knew not to start on Fred or he'd have Hermione on his case, so he stayed away from Fred and Hermione.<p>

Harry seemed to be on great form considering what he had been through. He and Ginny were dating again and were totally loved up, spending quite a lot of time together which didn't go down too well with Ron. If Ron made a snide comment about Ginny and Harry's relationship, Ginny would threaten to hex him. It was Molly that finally decided to confront Ron about the matter, after another outburst from him.

"Ron, what is wrong?" She asked her youngest son.  
>"Nothing!" Ron snapped back, trying to get away but Molly grabbed his arm.<br>"There is clearly something wrong with you Ronald. You're snapping at everyone, starting unessecary arguments and you keep yourself locked up in your room." Molly stated, her voice laced with concern.  
>"Just leave me alone!" Ron snapped and tried to get away.<br>"Ron, look we're only trying to help you." Molly cried. "If there's something bothering you, I want to help."  
>"I'm not sleeping well because I keep having horrible nightmares. I have to watch my two best friends being all loved up and I feel more alone than I've ever felt before and no one seems to notice that I exsist." Ron finally admitted. "Even George doesn't care much about me."<br>"That's not true Ron. We all care about you and love you." Molly answered. "Have the sleeping potions not been working?"  
>"They did in the beginning but the nightmares are too strong, Mum. They're really starting to scare me." Ron confessed.<br>"We'll have to try something a bit stronger then and see if that works." Molly said. "I'll send an owl to St Mungos."  
>"Mum, I'm scared. I don't know what's happening to me. I should be happy that the war is over but I feel like I can't. It's not just the nightmares that I get when I try to sleep, it's during the day time too." Ron confessed to his Mum. "It's like I'm in constant contact with a dementor."<br>"We will help get you through his Ron." Molly answered.

"At first I felt numb when we returned here at the battle then I couldn't shake off the nightmares. The potion you gave me did work but then I kept getting flashbacks and I still do." Ron admitted as his Mum made him a cup of tea.

"I jump at every little noise I hear and I get annoyed at everyone for no reason at all, even though it's not their fault." Ron continued as Molly listened, her heart shattering into thousands of tiny pieces.

"Look Ron, we've all been through a horrible, horrible experience and you all have seen so many horrors that will live with you forever but we all will get through this and I know you might not think it at this moment in time but you will be happy again. I felt exactly the same way after the first wizarding war when my brothers were killed. It was the lowest I have ever felt in my life but your father helped me through it." Molly admitted. "It wasn't at all easy but we eventually got better. Unfortunately this war has brought back all those horrible memories."  
>"What happened Mum?" Ron asked.<p>

"Well during the first war, your Father and I were in the Order and in hiding. Dumbledore made us all go into hiding. My brothers weren't so lucky, they were murdered as were Harry's parents. Neville's parents were tortured and they haven't been right since. So many of our friends were murdered around then, we were lucky we weren't too but I had to stay alive for my boys. You were only a baby at the time and Ginny wasn't even born. I was thinking constantly about you all, that gave me reason to fight. I didn't want you all growing up in a horrible world. Unfortunately you-know-who returned and we were all at risk again." Molly answered, welling up.  
>"I'm sorry Mum." Ron apologised not knowing what else to say.<p>

"My job was to protect my children the best I could but then you all were at Hogwarts and went through so much. You got into so many dangerous situations with Harry and Ginny had that horrible diary. So many times I was waiting on an owl appearing to tell me that something bad had happened to one of you." Molly cried.

Ron thought back to all the times that he, Harry and Hermione had put themselves at risk during their 6 years at Hogwarts. In their first year they managed to find the Philosopher's in their second year they ventured into the Chamber of Secrets to save Ginny. Then in their third year they freed an on the run prisoner. Ron seemed to have a lucky escape in their fourth year as it was Harry who had to compete in the triwizard tournament but Ron had to deal with Hermione, whom he had a massive crush on, dating his older brother.

In his fifth year Ron and his friends had to deal with being a prefect and Umbridge and her rules while sticking by Harry when most people seemed to turn against him. In his sixth year he managed to get himself a girlfriend in Lavender Brown which was great and he got himself a place on the Gryffindor Quidditch team. At the end of his sixth year, Dumbledore was killed. He then set out on what appeared to be an impossible mission to find and destory horcruxes. Of course he walked out on his friends when they needed him the most and for that he would never forgive himself.

"You've had to deal with so much Ronald, so much and it broke my heart to see that all happen to you and not be able to do anything about it." Molly cried.  
>"Honestly Mum, we got through it all, didn't we?" Ron answered, trying not to cry himself.<br>"We did Ron and I honestly don't know how we managed it. How you all managed it. You are all so much stronger than I give you credit for. I couldn't have done it at your age." Molly sniffed.

Molly and Ron continued to have a heart to heart with both of them opening up about things they had never told one another before. Ron felt much better after his chat with his Mum and felt like a weight had been lifted off his shoulders.

"Mum, what do you really think about Fred dating Hermione?" Ron wondered.  
>"At first I was very surprised. I never had Hermione down as Fred's type but I always imagined Hermione marrying into our family. Although for a while I did think you and her would get together." Molly admitted.<br>"So did I at a time. I was always such a git towards her and treated her as though she was one of us boys. Then when she started dating Fred, I acted like a jealous git towards the two of them, not to mention my outburst the other night." Ron said. "But I'm happy that she's happy. She deserves to be."  
>"I'm glad you've finally accepted the two of them Ron. The two of them are very much in love and she's calmed Fred down so much. They remind me so much of your father and I." Molly answered with a small smile.<br>"What about Harry and Ginny?" Ron asked.  
>"I'm not at all surprised. Ginny has always liked Harry, ever since that day on Platform 9 ¾ when you first went off to Hogwarts." Molly replied. "I did think Harry didn't see her in that way due to Ginny being your sister but they are wonderful together."<br>"At first I was shocked and a little annoyed, after all my best mate was dating my little sister so I was a bit worried. But I knew how well they got on and that Harry wouldn't dare break her heart. He missed her so much when we were away." Ron said.  
>"I do hope that one day Hermione and Harry will be members of this family properly although I already see them as another daughter and son." Molly admitted. "What about you Ron?"<br>"Oh I don't know. I did date Lavender Brown for a while but she unfortunately died after being bit by Greyback. There's no one else that I really like at the moment." Ron answered with a small sigh.  
>"What about that Luna girl?" Molly wondered. "She's cute and a sweetheart."<br>"Yeah she's cool. I didn't get her in the beginning. I thought she was a bit loony but she's alright once you get to know her." Ron answered.  
>"Or those pretty twins that were in your year." Molly said.<br>"Padma and Parvati?" Ron wondered. "I took Padma to the Yule Ball and that was a disaster."  
>"That was years ago though Ron. She might have forgiven and forgotten." Molly said.<br>"I guess so. I'm in no hurry to fall in love." Ron admitted.


	29. Chapter 29 - Hermione and Ginny

I'm sorry to everyone who tried to read this chapter before. I have no idea what happened to it when I uploaded it. I've also realised that I had skipped chapter 28.

**Chapter 29 – Hermione and Ginny**  
>Hermione Granger was sat crossed legged on her bed as she flicked through a photo album she had found of her time at Hogwarts. One photo stood out which was one of her favourites, one of her and Fred at the Yule Ball. It was the night they had became a couple. Fred wore a huge smile on his handsome face as he waved at the camera, the other arm wrapped around Hermione's shoulder. Hermione blushed slightly in the photo as she too waved at the camera, her arm wrapped around Fred's waist. She smiled into herself as she looked at the rest of the photos, some of which had been taken with her muggle camera, others with a magical one. Her quietness was interupted by Ginny bouncing into the bedroom, her flaming red hair flowing behind her.<p>

"Hello Gin." Hermione chirped.  
>"Hey Mione." Ginny replied happily.<br>"How are you Gin?" Hermione asked.  
>"Oh I'm brilliant Hermione. I couldn't be better actually." Ginny chirped back. "You?"<br>"Yeah I'm good, considering." Hermione replied. "How are you and Harry?"  
>"Wonderful, thank you. He loves me Hermione, he actual loves me." Ginny grinned back, gushing.<br>"I know he does Ginny. I can see it in his eyes." Hermione answered. "You two are made for each other."  
>"Just like you and Fred are." Ginny chirped, sitting down on her bed across from Hermione. "So what happened between you two the other night?"<br>"What do you mean?" Hermione asked, feeling her face blush.  
>"The night everyone went to visit Tonks, when you and Fred were alone. George said you'd locked the bedroom door." Ginny answered. "Then you returned to the living room and looked quite flushed. I know something happened."<br>"We finally slept together." Hermione admitted, feeling her face blush.  
>"You did WHAT?" Ginny asked, excitedly.<br>"Shhh Gin. I don't want the whole house to know." Hermione urged.  
>"Sorry. I just got a bit over excited." Ginny answered, jumping on Hermione to hug her. "What was it like? Though don't go into too much detail, he is my brother after all."<br>"Well I'm not going to lie, but it did hurt but other than that, it was great." Hermione replied. "Fred is an amazing guy. Have you and Harry?"  
>"Nope we haven't yet. Neither of us have slept with anyone yet so it's kind of awkward." Ginny answered. "I do want to though."<br>"Don't rush into it Ginny and wait until both of you are completely ready so it'll be less awkward." Hermione said. "It would be good to speak about it first and find out what both of you want."  
>"I want it to be special, Hermione but I'm just worried that's all." Ginny confessed.<br>"And it will be Gin. Just speak to Harry about it all and take it all one step at a time." Hermione answered, trying her best to advise her friend.

She jumped off her bed and dashed to her trunk, rummaging through the large amount of books until she found a muggle medical one.

"Here have a flick through this." Hermione spoke, handing the book to Ginny. "It may or may not be of some use to you."

Hermione also found some muggle gossip magazines that might have been of some use to Ginny.

"The pictures in this don't move. It's odd." Ginny commented, flicking through a magazine called Teen Vogue.  
>"Ginny, how are you really feeling?" Hermione asked.<br>"What about?" Ginny wondered.  
>"The end of war? The situation we're in now?" Hermione asked.<br>"I guess it hasn't sunk in properly yet that it's possibly over." Ginny replied. "Do you still have nightmares?"  
>"Not really anymore. The potions Molly has given me seem to be working." Hermione replied.<br>"Yeah same here. I've had a feel flashbacks but other than that I've been ok." Ginny said.  
>"I keep having flashbacks of being tortured by Bellatrix. I just can't shift those memories at all Gin, no matter how hard I try." Hermione confessed.<br>"Oh Hermione." Ginny said, moving to beside her bed.  
>"I'm never going to forget about it, ever and I'm left with this horrible scar on my arm from it too." Hermione cried, pulling up her cardigan sleeve.<br>"Oh Hermione, I really had no idea." Ginny gasped. "Does it hurt?"  
>"Not anymore. It just feels all tingly when I touch it, like it's cold." Hermione answered.<br>"I can't believe she did this to you Mione." Ginny squeaked.  
>"She's gone now thankfully. She can't hurt me or anyone else anymore." Hermione answered. "Although she nearly had you too Gin."<br>"I know Mione but she didn't and she didn't hurt Mum either." Ginny answered.  
>"Thank goodness she didn't. I don't know what I would have done if either of you had been hurt or killed." Hermione sniffed.<p>

Ginny pulled her best friend into a hug as tears fell from her own eyes. Ginny wasn't one for crying but for once she let her guard down and cried. The two friends cried in each other's arms for a short while, letting their emotions out. Ginny pulled out of the hug and dried her eyes on a tissue.

"I think that felt good to get that out of my system." Ginny admitted.  
>"Sometimes it's good to have a good cry and let everything out." Hermione answered.<br>"I do feel much better." Ginny said. "Just don't tell any of my brothers of me crying or I'll never live it down."  
>"Don't worry your secret is safe with me." Hermione smiled.<br>"What were you doing before I came in here anyways?" Ginny wondered.  
>"Looking through this photo album I found from our time at Hogwarts. It brought back so many memories." Hermione answered, handing the photo album to Ginny.<br>"I really hope you go back to Hogwarts in September. It'll be great to have you in my classes." Ginny said.  
>"Yeah it would be good to have a decent female friend in my classes this time. I had to endure Lavender and Parvati gossiping about make up constantly." Hermione laughed.<br>"Poor Lavender. I can't believe that evil bastard, Greyback bit her." Ginny seethed. "I never liked her but still, it's a horrible way to die."  
>"I know and I did everything I could to help her but it was too late." Hermione said sadly.<br>"What did happen to Greyback?" Ginny wondered.  
>"He was killed by Professor Trelawney I think." Hermione replied. "He was definitely killed though."<br>"Oh good. So he's not going to be preying on more young girls now." Ginny answered.  
>"Nope he's not." Hermione said. "Gin, do you think I'm mad if I wanted to find my parents again?"<br>"You want to find your parents again?" Ginny asked.  
>"Yes. I've been seriously thinking about it. Obviously it won't be for a while as I want to wait until everything is back to normal here but I really miss them Ginny." Hermione answered.<br>"I think you should Hermione." Ginny said. "If you need any help with finding them, I'll try and help you."  
>"Thank you Gin. I really want too but I don't even know where to begin." Hermione said. "Fred said that we should wait for a while, give ourselves a break."<br>"I think we all deserve a break now. We've been through so much." Ginny said.  
>"I might wait until I finish Hogwarts before I go and find them, that way it won't affect my studies." Hermione said. "But who knows what will happen."<br>"You're best friends with Harry Potter so goodness knows what will happen." Ginny giggled.


	30. Chapter 30 - Football

Ok guys, I am not the biggest football fan so I apologise for my crappy explaining of the game in this chapter. I hope you don't mind what I've done in this chapter. I really want to introduce the wizarding kids to more muggle things.

Chapter 30 – Football

The sun was splitting the slates over Grimmauld Place the following morning. Fred stood staring out his bedroom window, watching a man walk his dog through the park across from the house.

"I want to get outside today." Fred stated to his twin.  
>"We could get Harry to teach us that muggle game he told us about." George said moving to look out the window too. "Is there anyone watching the house?"<br>"There doesn't seem to be. I've only seem a couple of people walking their dogs and that's been it." Fred answered.  
>"Yeah I didn't see anyone either when I looked out, just the bin men." George said.<br>"Then it should be safe enough." Fred said.

Fred and George left their room to find the others to see if they wanted to venture outside to the grass area across from the house. They found Harry and Ron tucking into breakfast in the kitchen while the girls were helping Molly with some washing.

"How do you guys feel about going outside for a bit today?" Fred asked Harry and Ron.  
>"We want you Harry to show us that muggle game you were talking about." George added.<br>"Football?" Harry asked.  
>"Yes that one." Fred replied.<br>"The one Dean Thomas never shut up about." George said.  
>"Have you got a football?" Ron asked.<br>"Yeah I have one in my trunk from the last time we were here." Harry answered.  
>"What are you lot planning?" Ginny asked, entering the kitchen.<br>"Harry is going to teach us how to play football." George answered.  
>"Can I come?" Ginny asked.<br>"Of course you and Hermione can come." Fred replied.  
>"Harry might need Hermione to help him out." George laughed.<br>"What does Harry need me to help him with now?" Hermione wondered, entering with a large pile of laundry in her arms.  
>"He's going to teach us all about football." Fred answered.<br>"And do you think that I'd know anything about football?" Hermione asked, raising an eyebrow.  
>"You don't know anything about football?" Fred gasped.<br>"No I don't Fred. You know I'm not the biggest fan of sports, muggle or Quidditch." Hermione replied.  
>"Well now I have to say I am very shocked at you Miss Granger." George gasped, pretending to act shocked.<br>"Do you know anything at all about muggle sports?" Ginny asked.  
>"I did play a bit of hockey when I was at muggle school but that was about it." Hermione answered.<br>"Hockey?" Fred and George asked at the same time.  
>"How many muggle sports are there?" Ron asked.<br>"There are quite a few Ronald. There are sports that are mainly played by men such as football and rugby then there's sports played by mainly women such as hockey and netball. Then you've sports played by both such as tennis." Hermione explained to the others who looked at her as though she was from another planet, all except Harry who knew all about the sports.  
>"Bloody hell." Ron gasped.<br>"I think we'll just stick with football for now." Fred said.  
>"Hermione you'll have to tell me all about these sports at some point." Ginny chirped.<br>"I'm very surprised we never studied them in muggle studies classes." Hermione said.

Molly had actually allowed the group to venture outside the house to enjoy the glorious sunshine that was beaming down over Grimmauld Place. Sirius and Lupin insisted in accompanying them just in case something happened. Harry grabbed the football and led his friends out to the patch of green across from the house.

"Right no use of magic at all while we are out here." Sirius warned. "So wands away."  
>"Ok guys, we need to split into two even teams. Hermione and Ginny are you playing?" Harry asked.<br>"Go on Mione, it'll be good fun." Fred urged.  
>"Ok, ok count me in." Hermione answered.<br>"Ron and I will pick teams." Harry stated. "I'll pick Sirius, Ginny and Fred."  
>"So that leaves me with Lupin, Hermione and George." Ron said.<br>"What do we do?" Fred asked.  
>"Give the man time." Sirius laughed.<p>

"Ok guys. There's two goals at either end of the pitch. Usually there's a goal keeper but since there's so few of us, we'll not worry about a keeper for now. Like Quidditch you have to score goals into the net. We don't have an actual net but we do have some cones." Harry explained. He picked up two red coloured, plastic cones and set them on the grass to show the others the goals.  
>"What do the rest of us have to do?" George wondered.<br>"Try and score goals I'm assuming." Fred answered, looking confused.  
>"Well yes but it's not as easy as that." Hermione said. "I think you should place us all on the pitch, Harry."<p>

Harry did just that. He placed Sirius and Lupin closest to the goals with Hermione, Ginny, Fred and George playing midfield. Hermione came up with the idea that the teams should play in different colours. Harry's team were in red while Ron's team were in black.

"One of the main rules of football is that you are not allowed to touch the ball with your hands as that will be a foul." Harry spoke. "You are not allowed any tripping up, pushing or hurting the other team's players."  
>"So it's much cleaner than Quidditch?" Fred asked, his blue eyes wide.<br>"Yes, well it's supposed to be but some players don't play it like that." Harry answered. "If you do foul, you can get a yellow card and if it's really bad, you can get a red one which means you get sent off."  
>"Oh so that's what Dean always meant when he spoke about red cards." Ron gasped.<p>

Harry continued to explain the game and the rules with Hermione's help. The others listened carefully, taking in the new information.

"Now does everyone know the rules?" Harry asked.  
>"Who's going to mind the goals?" Hermione asked.<br>"Sirius and Lupin, will you do that? You're both allowed to use your hands." Harry asked.

Both men agreed and took their positions near the goals again.

"Shall we play?" Harry asked.

Harry and Ron took the spot in the centre of the small pitch, the ball between their feet. Harry kicked it straight to Ginny who kicked it to Fred. There was a lot of nervous passing of the ball between the players on both teams. It was a lot tamer and quieter than a Quidditch game, boring Ron thought. It wasn't easy playing with only four players per team and Harry wished more of his friends were there, in particular Dean Thomas who knew all about football. Fred was the first person to take a shot at the goals, kicking the ball straight past Lupin, meaning he scored.

"Well done Fred." Harry commented, clapping his hands then high fiving Fred.  
>"I know it appears boring at the moment but maybe we could get some of our friends together to play with us." Harry said.<br>"How many players are in a team anyway?" Ron asked.  
>"There are 11 players in a football team but you can play five a side football too." Harry replied. "But remember, the keeper always stays in his own area."<p>

They began playing again, passing the ball to one another. Hermione took the ball and ran off with it, keeping it close to her feet. She past Fred who jumped out of her way which gave her an easy shot at the goal. She scored then jumped up and down wooping excidely.

"Fred, I don't think you're supposed to jump out of the way." George laughed.  
>"Yeah, you're meant to tackle the person to try and get the ball from them." Harry added.<br>"Don't you dare say it was because it was me!" Hermione warned, placing her hands on her hips.  
>"I didn't want to hurt you!" Fred muttered.<br>"Oh for goodness sake Fred. You would not have hurt me." Hermione scoffed.

Ginny, Ron and George were doubled over in fits of laughter.

"Would you do the same for me?" Ginny asked.  
>"Probably not, no." Fred answered sheepishly.<br>"Would you pelt a female player in quidditch with a bludger?" Ginny asked.  
>"Probably, yes." Fred answered. "Depends on who it was though."<br>"Next time Fred, don't be scared to take the ball off me." Hermione said.

They got back to playing. George had great pleasure in tripping Fred up while Ginny tore into Ron. She was just as fiesty on the football pitch as on the Quidditch field. They played for a good half an hour before they returned, sweating to the house, in desperate need of an ice cold drink. Molly had cold bottles of buttebeer and sandwiches sitting waiting on them.


	31. Chapter 31 - Tonks Return

Sorry for the delay in uploading. I've had a serious bout of writers block with this story as I don't really know where I'm going with it.

Chapter 31 – Tonks' Return

Another long week had past in the wizarding world. People were still recovering from the war, trying to rebuild their lives. St Mungos was getting emptier by the day as people were allowed to finally go home. Nymphadora Tonks had been cooked up in St Mungos for weeks, although she had been in a coma for most of her time. Thankfully she woke up and was getting better everyday. It was a miracle that Tonks was recovering as well as she was as she was a death's door on numerous occassions and no one knew whether or not she would recover at all. On several occassions her husband Lupin, Mother Andromeda and cousin Sirius Black had been told to expect the worst.

Tonks however didn't give up and didn't stop fighting. When she did wake up, various tests were carried out on her to see what damage had been done by the colliding curses. Thankfully her mind wasn't infected, although she had badly hurt her back in the fall and her limbs were all stiff from being in the coma. Tonks was made stay in St Mungos for a further two weeks after she woke up, although she was itching to get home to see her baby boy; Teddy whom she missed dearly.

"Please bring him into see me Remus. I miss him so much." She pleaded to her husband one afternoon.  
>"I don't think a hospital is the right place for a baby." Lupin replied.<br>"He won't know any better Remus. He needs to see his Mummy." Sirius said.

Lupin gave in and brought the beautiful baby boy in to see his Mummy whom he hadn't seen in weeks. Teddy had grown up so much since Tonks had last seen him on the flateful night of The Battle of Hogwarts. His hair would change different colours and he was babbling away in his own little language while chowing on his fingers. He was even starting to get some teeth too.

"Oh he's so beautiful." Tonks gushed, accepting her baby boy in her arms.

Teddy held out his little arms to give his Mummy a hug, his hair changing to dark brown to match Tonks'.

"My oh my, you have grown up so much, my little munchkin and I have missed you." Tonks cooed.  
>"I think he's missed you too." Lupin grinned, watching the beautiful moment between his wife and son, something he didn't think he'd get to see again.<br>"Does he change his hair colour much?" Tonks asked.  
>"Not really. It's usually brown unless he's with the Weasleys, then he changes it to red. He's a smart little monkey." Lupin replied, looking proudly at his son. "Thankfully he seems to be showing no signs of being like me which is a good thing."<br>"By that, Remus means that he doesnt' seem to have gained any werewolf DNA that we are aware of." Sirius added.  
>"Do you think we should get him checked out?" Tonks wondered.<br>"We could do but it could be too early to tell." Sirius replied.  
>"What about his food?" Tonks asked.<br>"Eating normal baby food and drinking milk and juice. Nothing unusual about his eating." Sirius replied.  
>"That's good." Tonks grinned.<br>"Have they said when you can go home?" Lupin asked.  
>"Not yet, but I do hope it's soon. I'm so bored in here." Tonks replied.<br>"Hopefully it will be soon. I can't see any reasons to keep you in much longer." Sirius said.

It was finally the day that Tonks was getting out of St Mungos. And in her opinion, it had been a long time coming. A kind healer had helped her out of bed that morning so she could get herself washed and dressed. Her back was still hurting and she had bad cramp in her left leg. The healer in charge of Tonks had given her a special cream to rub on the bottom of her spine every evening to help the pain.

"They think i've done some damage to my spine." Tonks told Lupin one evening. "Unfortunately I'll be plagued with some pain for the rest of my life."

It was the same as Fred who was still suffering with twinges and pain in his shoulder which was badly broken when the wall collapsed on it during the battle. Neither Fred or Tonks were going to let their injuries ruin their lives though or get them down. Tonks could not have been happier to be going home and to be reunited with her family ands friends.

"Where are we going first?" Tonks asked.  
>"Everyone is at Grimmauld Place then your Mother is insisting we stay with her for a while." Lupin replied. "But if you want to stay at Grimmauld Place then we can."<br>"Is it ok if we go to Mum's?" Tonks asked. "I really want to spend some time with her."  
>"Yes of course we can." Lupin replied.<br>"I think Molly is preparing a welcome home tea for you this evening." Sirius stated.  
>"I can't wait to see everyone again." Tonks grinned and her hair turned from brown to pink.<br>"Everyone can't wait to see you either." Sirius replied with a smile.

The Weasley family had been living at Grimmauld Place for the time being until Tonks got out of hospital. Sirius was dreading them going back to the burrow as he enjoyed their company.  
>Tonks packed up her small amount of belongings into her bag, making sure she had her potions and special cream. She was then free to leave. She felt good walking arm in arm with Lupin out of St Mungos to the small alley way at the side of the run down shop window.<p>

"Are you sure you're alright to apparate?" Lupin asked Tonks.  
>"Yes I'll be fine." Tonks replied.<p>

She linked arms with Lupin and the two of them went spinning, arriving on the front door step of Number 12 Grimmauld Place. Sirius arrived seconds later. They entered the house where Molly rushed to greet them, pulling Tonks into a large hug.

"Easy on Molly. You don't want to land her back into St Mungos again." Sirius chortled.  
>"I still have to go back for some check ups." Tonks informed the others.<p>

Molly led Tonks into the empty kitchen, making her sit down at the table then proceeded to make her tea.

"Where is everyone?" Tonks asked.  
>"Arthur, Percy, Bill and Charlie are all at the Ministry. Fred and George had gone to see the shop and Hermione, Ron, Ginny and Harry are all upstairs." Molly answered, hoping she hadn't forgotten about anyone.<br>"How is the Ministry?" Tonks asked.  
>"Mental according to Arthur. They haven't stopped questioning people to see if they were working for you-know-who or not. It hasn't been at all easy." Molly replied.<br>"What else has been happening with the Ministry?" Tonks asked.  
>"Well other than the questioning, they've been trying to clear up the mess that you-know-who and his followers left." Molly answered.<br>"Kinglsey is also trying to find the records of all the muggle-borns which you-know-who apparently distroyed. We think theres an extra set hidden somewhere." Sirius added.  
>"Will they have any muggle-born students attending Hogwarts this year?" Ron asked, entering the kitchen. "Oh hello there Tonks, it's great to have you home."<br>"Hello there Ron, you alright?" Tonks replied, grinning.  
>"They would need to have some new muggle-born students or else the first years at Hogwarts will be very empty." Sirius replied.<br>"Oh it's all such a horrible mess." Molly said with a sigh.  
>"Don't worry Molly, they'll get it all sorted out." Sirius said in a reassuring tone.<br>"I hope they do. I know McGonagall is keen to re-open Hogwarts in September and she can't open the school without students." Molly said. "And they'll need staff too."  
>"I'd gladly take on the position of Defence against the dark arts professor again, if McGonagall would have me." Lupin spoke.<br>"You'd do that?" Tonks asked, her eyes wide.  
>"Of course I would. I really enjoyed teaching." Lupin replied. "Obviously I'd need a stand in once a month."<br>"I'd be up for the challenge." Sirius piped in.  
>"I'm sure parents would love having their children taught by a werewolf and a convicted murderer." Molly stated.<br>"Oh Molly, I don't think that will matter anymore. Kingsley is trying to clear my name and no doubt Remus will be welcomed back to Hogwarts with open arms." Sirius replied.  
>"I'd do it." Tonks spoke.<br>"Aren't you going back to being an auror?" Ron wondered.  
>"I could do both. I mean I'd only be covering for Remus, a few days a month." Tonks replied.<br>"We will just have to wait and see what happens and speak to McGonagall." Molly said.


	32. Chapter 32 - Return to Wizard Wheezes

Here's another chapter for you lovely people.

Chapter 32 – Return to Weasleys Wizard Wheezes  
>It had been a long time coming and Fred and George could not wait to visit their pride and joy, their shop. However worry overtook their excitement as they didn't know what shape the shop would be in. Finally Molly had gave them permission to visit the shop, although they both felt that they didn't need their Mother's permission, after all they were both 20 years old and more than capable of handling themselves in a crisis. They were meeting their best friend, Lee Jordan in Diagon Alley before hand.<p>

The twins apparated straight to Diagon Alley which was surprisingly buzzing with life. It had been a long time since they had last been on the famous wizarding street. The last time most of the shops were boarded up and destroyed. But now they were all open and doing business again.

Ollivander's Wand Shop was in great demand as many witches and wizards needed new wands after loosing their's during the war. Hermione and Ron had been to purchase new wands a few days earlier. Harry had repaired his broken one with the Elder Wand which he then placed with Dumbledore's body, it's rightful place.

Weasleys Wizard Wheezes was stood, drenched in darkness. A few windows had been broken and boarded up. The huge 20ft model was stood still with several scorch marks on it's orange paint work.

"I hope it's not a mess inside." George spoke as they walked towards the bright orange building.  
>"I hope so too mate." Fred answered as his stomach took a nervous lurch.<p>

Waiting outside the shop was Lee Jordan and Alicia Spinnet, another of the twin's friends from school.

"I didn't expect the alley to be up and running as quick." Alicia commented.  
>"I guess people just wanted to get back to normal." Fred answered.<p>

George took a deep breath as Fred unlocked the front door, secretly crossing his fingers. The shop was dark and covered in heavy dust which caused Lee to sneeze several times. There was broken glass covering the floor by the windows.

"It doesn't look like there was a break in." Fred commented looking around.  
>"No it doesn't, thank Merlin." George replied.<br>"It needs a bloody good clean. This dust is going for me in a big way." Lee sniffed, trying his hardest not to inhale anymore of the dust.  
>"Where do we begin?" Alicia wondered.<br>"George and I will go and check the flat. I think our enchantments we placed around the place, did a good job." Fred answered.  
>"We were bloody lucky, Freddie." George said.<br>"What do you want us to do?" Lee wondered.  
>"Do you two want to make a start on cleaning?" Fred asked.<br>"Yes please and I'll repair the window while I'm at it." Lee answered.

Fred and George left the shop floor and entered the back room which housed their work room, the kitchen and the stock room. None of the rooms had been touched but were just as dusty as the shop was. None of the products in the stock room had been touched either.

"How on earth did we manage to get away with our shop not being destroyed?" George wondered.  
>"You're guess is as good as mine but we were bloody lucky." Fred replied.<br>"I honestly thought we were going to come back to it completely wrecked." George said.

They then visited their old flat which was dark and empty but like the shop, hadn't been destroyed.

"I have missed this place so much." Fred admitted, running his finger along the dust on the fireplace.  
>"I wonder when we'll be able to move back in here?" George wondered.<br>"Do you think we should?" Fred asked.  
>"Yeah I think we should when we get the shop open again." George answered.<p>

Fred thought for a few minutes, his mind firmly on Hermione. He had forgotten all about her plans to return to Hogwarts in September. That made his decision slightly easier.

"I was going to suggest staying at the burrow but Hermione will be going back to Hogwarts so there's no point." Fred answered.  
>"Are you worried about not getting to see her much?" George asked.<br>"Yes. I'm worried she'll break up with me again." Fred answered. "We'll have to talk nice to McGonagall and arrange visits."  
>"Try not to worry about it too much mate." George urged.<br>"So what shall we do?" Fred asked, changing the subject.  
>"I think we should clean this place up and make it liveable." George replied.<p>

They got stuck straight in to cleaning their flat, starting with the living room and then the kitchen. Lee and Alicia worked hard on the shop floor. They all worked endlessly throughout the afternoon cleaning.

"I think we should have brought Harry, Ron, Hermione and Ginny with us. We could have done with the extra sets of hands." Fred stated, wiping his sweaty brow.  
>"Can you imagine us doing this without magic?" George laughed.<br>"It would take us forever." Fred answered. "Lets go and get some drinks, I'm parched."

They joined Lee and Alicia in the shop then the four of them left to go down to The Leaky Cauldron for some well deserved refreshments. The Leakly Cauldron was full of the usual customers. Fred and George ordered four butterbeers then joined Lee and Alicia at the table.

"How much did you two get done?" Fred asked.  
>"Most of the shop floor. We'll get stuck into the back rooms when we go back." Lee answered.<br>"As long as you aren't going to the back rooms to snog or worse." Fred laughed.  
>"We would never do such a thing." Lee gasped. "Unlike some people."<br>"I never took a lady out the back for a snogging session!" Fred protested.  
>"Not you, you git." Lee laughed.<br>"Me?" George asked.  
>"You and Miss Verity." Lee said.<br>"Ok, it happened just the once." George confessed. "Hey, I'm the boss, I can do what I want."  
>"Joined boss, may I add." Fred said.<br>"Don't try and deny that you'd drag Granger, out the back if you had the chance." Lee questioned.  
>"I would not!" Fred protested. "She wouldn't let me for a start!"<br>"Hermione has some sense." Alicia commented.  
>"Is Granger heading back to Hogwarts then?" Lee wondered.<br>"Yeah she's considering it. Ginny will be going back too." Fred replied.  
>"Are Ron and Harry?" Alicia asked.<br>"I don't think they are. Mum will try and talk Ron into going back though." George replied.  
>"Ron's a bit like us, not very interested in school." Fred said.<p>

The group finished up their drinks then went back to the shop to finish off the cleaning. Fred and George had joined Lee and Alicia in the back rooms of the shop.

"I think we should make a list of products we need to make." Fred stated.  
>"Remember we have to be home for 5pm. Mum's having a dinner for Tonks getting out of St Mungos." George answered.<br>"Oh crap. I forgot all about that." Fred shrieked.  
>"When are you guys moving back into the burrow?" Lee wondered.<br>"No idea when we'll be moving back. I'm hoping it'll be soon so we can have a massive party." Fred answered.  
>"There's more room at Grimmauld Place though which is good." George said. "But I miss getting outside and being able to play quidditch."<br>"Oh yeah, Harry taught us how to play the muggle sport, Football, the other day." Fred piped in.  
>"Oh yes my Dad is a huge football fan." Alicia said. "Think he supports a team called Arsenal."<br>"What was it like?" Lee asked.  
>"Pretty boring if I'm being honest. You only have one ball and obviously you're not on broomsticks. You're not allowed to touch the ball with your hands either." Fred answered.<br>"Sounds really boring." Lee commented.  
>"It's not actually that bad. I've watched a few games with my Dad." Alicia answered. "Honestly. You three should have taken muggle studies at Hogwarts."<br>"What would we have done that for?" Fred questioned.  
>"Well it was very interesting actually and we learnt so much about the muggle world and secondly your girlfriend is a muggle born." Alicia answered.<br>"Which means she can tell me everything I need to know." Fred said.  
>"I'm surprised muggle studies is a complusary subject at Hogwarts. I think it should be." Alicia stated. "I mean Astronomy is and it's pretty useless to us. Not that you three took heed in school anyways."<br>"Oi! I have you know, we did pay attention in some of our classes." Fred protested.  
>"Yeah or we wouldn't have been able to make all of our products." George piped in.<br>"You never give these two the credit they deserve and it's actually quite insulting." Lee complained.  
>"Well some of us didn't appreciate having tickling jynxes set on us in the middle of class or our hair turned pink." Alicia stated.<br>"Have you guys heard anything about Hogwarts yet?" Lee asked the twins.  
>"Nope. All we know is that McGonagall wants the school ready to open on the 1st September." Fred replied. "She'll probably want us all to help with cleaning it up."<p> 


	33. Chapter 33 - Tonks' Party

_Ok guys so I have been doing loads of planning for this story. I've about 13 more chapters before this story will be complete. I've finally decided where I'm going to end it at and I think it's a good place to end before I start the follow on for it._

_Now the follow on for it will be two seperate stories called Fred's Diary and Hermione's Diary. I know that might sound a bit crazy but it's because of where I'm ending the story at so hopefully it will all make sense when I write it._

_Obviously I may not go exactly by my plans as sometimes I go off the beaten track and end up writing more lol. So there could be more than 13 chapters left by the time I've finish it._

Chapter 33 – Tonks' Party  
>Fred and George returned to Grimmauld Place after a busy day cleaning up Weasleys Wizard Wheezes. They had made great progress with the shop already and were itching to get back to it the next day to continue cleaning up. Grimmauld Place had been transformed. Colourful streamers lined the dark hall way and there were bunches of coloured balloons hanging from the ceilings. The kitchen was no different but had a large coloured banner reading 'Welcome Home Tonks'. There was a mouth watering smell coming from the kitchen as Molly and Andromeda prepared the food.<p>

"Oh hello you two." Molly chirped, as Fred and George entered the kitchen.  
>"Hello there Mum. Hello there Mrs Tonks." Both said at the same time.<br>"Please call me Andromeda." Andromeda replied, shaking the twin's hands.  
>"Where is everyone?" Fred asked.<br>"Ginny and Hermione have gone upstairs to get ready." Molly replied. "Harry and Ron are with Sirius and Lupin at the Ministry."  
>"What's happening with Sirius' trial?" George asked, stealing a sausage roll which burnt his tongue.<br>"Nothing as yes. The Ministry are very busy at the moment so it might not happen for weeks or even months." Molly answered. "And stop stealing the food!"  
>"So why on earth is he risking going to the Ministry?" Fred asked.<br>"Kingsley has got it all under control." Molly said.  
>"Don't worry boys, Sirius' name will be cleared." Andromeda spoke.<br>"Now could you two go up and get ready for dinner!" Molly stated, shooing Fred and George out of the kitchen.  
>"Nice of her to ask about the shop." George muttered.<p>

The twins shuffled up the stairs to their shared room. George grabbed a shower while Fred paid Ginny and Hermione a visit. Both girls looked lovely all dressed up. Ginny was in a black and purple fitted, knee length dress, teamed with silver heels. Hermione was dressed in a blue and lilac maxi dress and gold flats.

"You two are looking lovely." Fred commented.  
>"Hows the shop?" Ginny asked.<br>"It's fine thankfully. Very dirty though." Fred answered. "We were bloody lucky."  
>"Oh that's good. At least it wasn't blown up." Ginny said.<br>"That's great news Fred. I know how worried you were about the shop." Hermione said, moving to hug her boyfriend.  
>"Would you ladies like to come along tomorrow and give us a helping hand?" Fred asked.<br>"I'd love too." Ginny chirped.  
>"Count me in." Hermione added.<br>"What do you need us to do?" Ginny asked.  
>"Just some more cleaning. Lee and Alicia were helping us out today." Fred answered.<br>"Can we use magic?" Ginny asked.  
>"Of course we can." Fred answered.<br>"Oh good. Remember how hard it was when Mum made us clean this place without magic. It was horrid." Ginny said, screwing up her noise in disgust.  
>"Well in case you haven't noticed Gin, I'm not Mum." Fred chortled.<br>"Are you going to be moving back into the flat?" Ginny asked.  
>"Probably. But we won't until the shop is completely ready to open. We need to make loads more products." Fred answered.<br>"I can help you with that." Hermione offered.  
>"That would be great Mione, we know how good you are with potions and stuff." Fred grinned.<br>"I can help too. I might not be up to Hermione's standard but I'm pretty good too. I did get an E in my Potion's OWL." Ginny stated.  
>"Yes Ginny you can also help." Fred answered. "We'll need all the help we can get."<p>

Fred then grabbed a quick shower while George got dressed.  
><strong>****<strong>

Grimmauld Place was buzzing with the Weasley family and some of their closest friends. Harry had invited Neville Longbottom, Dean Thomas, Seamus Finngean and Luna Lovegood while Molly had invited some members of the Order, including Professor McGonagall, Professor Sprout, Professor Slughorn, Hagrid, Madame Pomfrey and Professor Flitwick. Molly and Andromeda had laid on a spread fit for a king. The long wooden table was covered with delicious party food and various different drinks.

"Wow this looks amazing Molly." Tonks gushed.

A few last minute changes to the decorations showed that the party was not just for Tonks but was to celebrate Fred being home and alive too and to celebrate the end of the war. Once everyone had crammed into the dining room, Molly tapped the side of a glass with her spoon. Everyone fell silence.

"Hello everyone and thank you all so much for coming." She stated. "Firstly I want to say that this is a joint home coming party for both Tonks and Fred. We didn't have a party for Fred coming home due to Tonks still being in St Mungos. We are going to be holding a huge party at the Burrow soon though where you are all welcome. And feel free to invite your friends and family."

Everyone clapped and Fred and George cheered and whooped.

"Secondly I just want to say how great it is to see you all again. We came close to loosing so many people during that horrible battle and we are all so lucky to be alive." Molly spoke, trying to hold back the tears.  
>"We're all here, Molly and that's all that matters." Sirius spoke, raising his glass.<br>"I want you all to raise your glasses to remember those who sadly lost their lives on that horrible night, to remember those who did not die in vain, who bravely fought for the greater good." Molly stated. "But also to remember those who died in previous years as well, to our friends who were sadly taken from us."

There was a series of clinking of glasses then the room fell silent as they held a minutes silent to remember those who had died. There were tears in several people's eyes. Hermione as she thought about her parents and where they were at, at that moment in time. She wished they could have been there to celebrate but she knew she had did the right thing, sending them off to Australia. Andromeda too had tears streaming down her face as she remembered her beloved husband, Ted who had been murdered while on the run from Snatchers. Harry blinked several times in a bid to stop himself from crying as he thought about his parents, Cedric and Dumbledore, as well as all the innocent lives that had been lost during the Battle. He hadn't been able to shake the image of Neville carrying Colin Creevey's lifeless body into the castle.

"Thank you everyone. Now I think it is time to celebrate, so tuck in and enjoy the food." Molly grinned, wiping away the tears.

The noise in the dining room was deafening, between people gossiping, laughing and enjoying their food. Ginny, Luna and Hermione were all deep in conversation about going back to Hogwarts while the boys were chatting about football to Dean, Seamus and Neville. For a few moments Molly and Arthur just watched the scene unfold in front of them. All of their children were there, Bill with his wife Fleur, Charlie who was talking to Hagrid, no doubt about dragons and Percy and his girlfriend Penelope Clearwater who were speaking to McGonagall.

"Arthur how did we manage to survive and have all our family survive too?" Molly asked her husband quietly.  
>"I have no idea Molly dear but we were very, very lucky." Arthur answered.<p>

They both knew it could have been much different. It was one of those moments where they realised that family and friends meant everything to them.


	34. Chapter 34 - Hermione and McGonagall

_Dear Franklin who commented on ch25 - Let me get one thing straight here: Yes Hermione kissed Ron in the heat of the moment during the battle but Ron treated Hermione like shit, he was a jealous git towards her and hated that she got attention from other males. If he was desperate to date Hermione, he should have asked her out before Fred had got there! Secondly - Stop acting like you know my characters better than I do. Thirdly: Please remove your rose tinted glasses about Ron and fourthly: Stop commenting shit on my stories just because you hate Hermione and hate Fremione. If you're looking for Ron/Hermione then you're in the wrong place!_

_******  
>To all my lovely readers who continue to read and support this story - thank you. I do apologise for all my ranting but sometimes when I get a nasty review or hate, I do have to have my say and depend my characters and my stories.<em>

Chapter 34 - Hermione and McGonagall  
>The party was still in full swing. Fred and George had moved into the living room with Neville, Harry, Ron, Seamus and Dean. The girls were still sat at one end of the table with the older guests at the opposite end. McGonagall had just stood up to top up her drink when Hermione called her over.<p>

"Professor McGonagall, can I speak with you for a few moments?" Hermione asked.  
>"Of course Miss Granger and please call me Minerva. We are outside of school after all." McGonagall answered with a small smile.<p>

None of the young adults had ever seen McGonagall so relaxed, normal almost. She didn't even have her hair pinned up in a tight bun on the top of her head like she usually did.

"Would it be possible for me to return to Hogwarts in September to sit my final year?" Hermione asked.  
>"Of course it would be. I would love to see you return to finish your education." McGonagall replied, now grinning. "I will sending out owls to all of the students who were in your year to see if any wish to return."<br>"Luna and I would like to return too." Ginny stated.  
>"And both of you are very welcome to return." McGonagall replied.<br>"Will the school be ready to open in September Professor?" Percy asked, entering the kitchen.  
>"Yes. I will make very sure that it will be open and that any past student who had to go into hiding will be free to return to finish their education." McGonagall answered.<br>"Will you be needing any help with getting it up and running?" Percy then asked.  
>"Yes. We will probably need help. All of us teachers have already started with the clear up operation." McGonagall answered. "Being able to use magic does have it's advantages."<br>"Have you heard from Snape?" Charlie asked.  
>"No. I haven't. I'm assuming he has gone into hiding." McGonagall answered.<br>"Will he be coming back to teach?" Percy asked.  
>"At this moment in time, I have no idea. I cannot forgive him for bringing those horrible death eaters into the school." McGonagall answered.<br>"Professor Harry told me that Snape wasn't actually working for you-know-who, that he was only pretending too but he was really on our side." Hermione spoke.  
>"And is there any truth in this?" McGonagall asked.<br>"You'll have to ask Harry that one I'm afraid." Hermione answered, sadly.  
>"If that is the case then he should have shown his face during the battle and proved to everyone what side he really was on." Ginny stated.<br>"And I totally agree with you Miss Weasley. I always thought of Snape as a bit of a coward." McGonagall answered. "If Snape can prove to me that he can be trusted then I'll considering employing him again."  
>"He would need to treat his students a bit better than he used too." Ginny stated.<br>"I will make very sure that he will not treat his students in a bullying manner if I do employ him." McGonagall stated. "There will be some serious changes to Hogwarts."  
>"Would you consider making Muggle Studies a compulsory subject for all students? Hermione wondered.<br>"I would actually. I think now that the war is over, it would be a very good idea." McGonagall answered. "I was actually considering making Divination and Astronomy not compulsory. I disliked both during my time at Hogwarts."  
>"I never liked them either." Ginny admitted.<br>"I walked out of Divination, remember." Hermione said.  
>"Yes. When I heard about that Miss Granger, I was most surprised but then again I see a lot of myself in you and know you'd find it all a bit fake." McGonagall said.<p>

Hermione found herself blushing at McGonagall's words.

"I never really believed the things that Professor Trelawney said." Hermione admitted.  
>"She's a bit of a drama queen too." Ginny added.<p>

McGonagall set down her drink and laughed at the two girls, making them smile.

"Do you think we could talk Ron and Harry into coming back to Hogwarts with us?" Ginny wondered.  
>"Neither of them are interested in returning." Hermione answered.<br>"Do you think I could somehow talk them into it?" McGonagall wondered.  
>"You could always try Professor. I mean Molly will more than likely try and talk to Ron about it." Hermione replied.<br>"I, of course cannot force them into returning to complete their education nor can I force any of the students from both your years to return." McGonagall said.  
>"Did any of my year actually get to sit their NEWTS before the battle?" Hermione asked.<br>"No. They were due to be sat in June. That is why I would like as many of those students to return as possible." McGonagall answered. "Mr Longbottom has already showed a keen interest."  
>"Just the person." Ginny grinned, as Harry entered the kitchen.<br>"Mr Potter, could I speak to you for a second?" McGonagall asked.  
>"Yes, of course Professor." Harry answered.<br>"Please, please call me Minerva as we are not in school." McGonagall urged.  
>"Sorry. It just would seem quite odd to call you by your first name." Hermione apologised.<br>"So, Mr Potter have you considered returning to Hogwarts in September?" McGonagall asked, getting straight to the point.  
>"I...I haven't really thought about it to be honest, Prof...sorry Minerva." Harry answered.<br>"Would you be interested in returning to finish your education?" McGonagall asked.  
>"I...I guess I would like too but I'm not sure." Harry answered.<br>"I do not want to you feel like I am forcing you but as it's your wish to become an auror then I would suggest, it best that you return to complete your NEWTS." McGonagall spoke. "And that goes for Mr Weasley as well."  
>"I will think about it Professor." Harry answered. "And I'll speak to Ron about it."<br>"Brilliant. I will be sending letters out to all students who were in your year and Ginny's year to see who wishes to return." McGongall said.

*****  
>Should Harry and Ron return to Hogwarts?<p>

Note: Remember Snape is still alive but I haven't really decided what I'm going to do with him yet as he hasn't fitted in with my plans for this story.


	35. Chapter 35 - Preparations and a gift

Chapter 35 – Preparations and a gift

The day after the brilliant party, Fred, George, Ginny, Hermione, Harry and Ron all returned to Weasleys Wizard Wheezes to continue with their cleaning of the shop. Alicia and Lee met everyone there to give them a helping hand.

The shop and flat were both soon clean enough for it to open again and for Fred and George to move back into their flat. However they did have the small matter of products to make before they could re-open as they didn't have enough. They knew that they'd be in demand as they had already started receiving letters from their keen customers, looking to see when the shop would be open again. They had to stop their Owl orders when they went into hiding while on the horcrux hunt.

"Should I make a start on these Owl orders?" Lee asked, picking up the pile of letters from the cash desk.  
>"Yes. You and Alicia could do that." Fred replied. "Take Harry and Ron with you, they can give you a hand."<br>"What are the rest of you going to do?" Lee asked.  
>"We'll be in the back room making a start on more products." Fred answered. "Ginny can help George and Hermione can help me."<br>"What products do you think will everyone be in desperate need of?" George wondered.  
>"Maybe we should incorporate the dreamless sleeping potion into a sweet for those who are having bad nightmares after the war." Fred suggested.<br>"That would be a really good idea Fred. I'm sure we're not the only ones who've suffered from terrible nightmares." Hermione answered.  
>"How about a sweet dreams sweet?" Ginny suggested. "It's a sweet that gives you nice dreams, a bit like the sweet dreams potion."<br>"You are brilliant Gin." George grinned.  
>"Good to see she takes her brains and ideas after us." Fred grinned.<br>"How about something to help relax people?" Hermione suggested. "In the muggle world people have baths with lavender oil to help them relax, so how about some lavender bath salts?"  
>"Like a muggle range?" George asked.<br>"I'm sure the bath salts would benefit us witches and wizards just as much as muggles." Hermione answered. "We could do a lavender sleeping spray that you spray on your pillow which relaxes you and helps you sleep."  
>"Keep these ideas coming girls." Fred urged, taking a quill and piece of parchment to write all these ideas down.<br>"The bruise remover was a real money spinner, as was the pimple remover." George said.  
>"What about a cream that helps scars to fade?" Ginny suggested.<br>"Brilliant Ginny and yes George, we need to make more of those." Fred answered.

All four of them got their thinking caps on as they thought long and hard about new product ideas for the shop. All the old products would be on sale again, expect for the ones which didn't make them much money.

"I think you should cancel the You-know-poo sweets." Hermione said.  
>"I think so too Hermione. They didn't really get us much money." George replied.<br>"I think Hermione and I should make a start on the sleeping potions. I think a simple sleeping draught should do the trick." Fred stated.  
>"Well we'll have to make it stronger if you're wanting people to sleep for about 7 or 8 hours. A simple sleeping draught will only last for about an hour." Hermione answered.<br>"This is why we need your brains Hermione." Fred grinned.

Hermione jumped down from the bench where she was sat and moved to pull out a potion book from the bookshelf.

"I'm sure we can alter some of the ingredients. It shouldn't be too difficult." Hermione said, flicking through the book.  
>"Hermione you managed to brew Polyjuice potion when you were 12, so I am not at all worried about you not managing a suitable sleeping potion." Fred said.<br>"I think we should add more lavender into the potion." Hermione stated, ignoring Fred's comment.  
>"Let's get to work then." Fred grinned, clapping his hands together.<p>

Fred and Hermione left and went into the back room which was where Fred and George made all their products. There were two large tables which each had a cauldron sitting on them. There were shelves filled with potion ingredients and potion books and sitting on a stand was a large brown leather bound book which had a large 'W' engraved on the front of it. This, Hermione knew was the book where Fred and George wrote down all their product methods in. There was a smaller red leather bound book which had the word 'Ideas' written on the front of it. There were boxes of products, parchment and quills lying around too.

"Hermione you make a start on the sleeping draught. I'll have a flick through some potion books to see what else I can find." Fred stated.

Hermione did as she was asked, searching for the required potion ingredients then switched on one of the cauldrons to heat.

Meanwhile George and Ginny had already made a start on the bruise remover and pimple remover in the other room but paid Fred and Hermione visits to get the correct ingredients. All four of them worked endlessly throughout the morning making products and potions while Lee, Alicia, Harry and Ron worked on owl orders from the main shop. Lee and Alicia had disappeared into the stock room for a short while for a snogging session but were rudely interrupted by Ron looking for some punching telescopes. They used both Hedwig and Ron's owl Pigwideon first to send some of the owl orders but then Lee went to get his owl too.

"I think Fred and George should get their own owl for the shop." Alicia said.  
>"Why don't we go and get them one?" Harry suggested.<br>"That would be a good idea." Alicia replied with a smile.  
>"Ron and I will go and get them one from Eeylops. I have some money in my pocket which should be enough." Harry offered.<br>"Maybe Alicia and I should go in case you get hounded by reporters from the Daily Prophet. I saw some lurking around the Alley earlier." Lee said.  
>"Yeah that's probably a good idea." Ron answered.<br>"Yeah I don't fancy being pestered by reporters." Harry said.  
>"Have you got enough money Lee?" Alicia asked.<br>"Yes I should have enough." Lee answered.

Lee and Alicia left the room and walked down the alley to Eeylops Owl Emporium.

"What sort of Owl should we get them?" Alicia wondered, looking around a wide range of Owls.  
>"Preferably one that's good at flying long distances and won't be like that blasted Errol." Lee answered.<br>"Is that owl still alive?" Alicia asked with a slight giggle. "Last time they used it to send a letter to me, it collapsed on my bed and wouldn't move for days."  
>"If they have any sense they won't use it." Lee laughed.<br>"Hedwig is a beautiful owl, so how about a white one like her?" Alicia suggested.  
>"Yeah or how about that grey one there?" Lee asked.<br>"Grey one then?" Alicia asked.

They asked the cashier if they could purchase the beautiful grey owl that had a white stomach. The woman put the owl in a cage and accepted the money which Lee had given them. Alicia got the owl some treats, food and a little water bottle.

"They better appreciate this." Lee stated.  
>"Oh they will. They always appreciate gifts from people." Alicia answered.<br>"Do we need anything else while we're here?" Lee asked.  
>"I think we're alright. We can come and get things if we need them." Alicia answered. "Maybe we should get everyone some lunch."<br>"Yeah. I'm starving so lets go to The Leaky Cauldron and get some sandwiches." Lee suggested.

They went to The Leaky Cauldron next to get everyone some lunch then returned to Wizard Wheezes.

"Where did you two disappear too?" George asked.  
>"We went to get you and Fred a little gift and to get some lunch." Alicia answered, showing George the owl.<br>"Is this for us?" George asked, his blue eyes wide.  
>"Yes. We thought you could use her for your owl orders." Lee answered.<br>"Wow. Thank you so much. She's brilliant." George grinned, accepting the owl from Lee.

They all headed back out to the staff room so that George could show Fred the owl.

"Fred, come here a second." George called.  
>"What's up?" Fred asked, emerging from the room.<br>"Lee and Alicia bought us a gift and some lunch." George answered.

Fred wiped his dirty hands on a towel then entered the kitchen were Alicia was already sorting out the sandwiches she had brought everyone.

"Look Fred, our very own owl." George grinned.  
>"You're kidding me?" Fred gasped.<br>"Nope. This is our very own owl from Lee and Alicia." George said.  
>"Well Alicia said that you should have your own owl and then Harry suggested that we go and get you one." Lee explained. "It's a 'she' by the way."<br>"She's lovely. What are you going to call her?" Ginny asked.  
>"If they have any sense, they won't let you name her. You're the one who named mine Pigwideon." Ron stated.<br>"What about Wheezy?" Lee suggested.  
>"That's a daft name for an owl." Ginny stated.<br>"Not as daft as Pig." Ron said.  
>"Do you want green hair?" Ginny questioned, giving Ron the evils.<br>"Hermione, is there any famous owls in those books you've read?" Fred asked.  
>"Muggle books?" Lee wondered.<br>"Well there's Wise Owl from the Winnie the Pooh series but that's not a very good name." Hermione answered.  
>"How hard can it be to name an owl?" Lee laughed.<br>"How about we eat our lunch first then try and come up with a name? We might be able to think better with some food in us?" Alicia suggested.  
>"Good thinking Alicia. I'm bloody starving." Lee answered, rubbing his stomach.<br>"You're always hungry." Alicia giggled.

They all sat down around the table and tucked into the sandwiches, washed down with ice cold butterbeer.

"What about Albus, after Dumbledore?" George suggested.  
>"The owl is a female." Ginny giggled.<br>"Darn it." George said. "It's grey feathers made me think of Dumbledore for some reason."

The others burst into a fit of laughter with Lee nearly choking on his drink.

"How did you come up with name Hedwig?" Fred asked Harry.  
>"I honestly can't remember. It seems so long ago." Harry answered.<br>"What about Dolores after our favourite Hogwarts professor?" Lee suggested in a sarcastic tone.  
>"You best be joking Lee!" Fred stated.<br>"Of course I'm joking." Lee answered.  
>"What about Duchess?" Hermione suggested.<br>"That sounds very posh." George answered.  
>*****<p>

_So what will Fred and George call their owl?_


	36. Chapter 36 - Mother

Sorry about the lack of updates on this story. I've been really busy with work and stuff as well as having really bad writers block on this. I will try and get a few more chapters up tonight and maybe some more written, if I can figure out where I'm going to take this story next.

Chapter 36 – Mother  
>Fred, George and their friends had worked for days on making loads of new products while replenishing the old ones. With Harry and Ron's help, they had cleared up and sent off all the owl orders which had been piling up. Their new owl had been named Hooty as she would not stop hooting loudly in her cage.<p>

Three days later, Fred and George were able to move back into the flat above the shop. Molly, Arthur, Bill and Charlie all paid the flat a visit to ensure that it was safe for the two of them to live in. Life on Diagon Alley had been pretty normal since the Battle of Hogwarts with the majority of shops open again. Molly did not want her sons to move back into the flat just yet as she was worried it wasn't completely safe.

"You'll get yourselves out of there as soon as you hear of any trouble." Molly pleaded.  
>"Of course we will Mum." George replied.<br>"Honestly Mum, we're not leaving the country. We're only a short apparation away." Fred said.  
>"And we'll still come around for dinner and to see everyone." George added.<p>

There was one small snitch about Fred and George moving into their flat and that was that Molly was insisting that Hermione continue to live either at Grimmauld place or the Burrow. She did not want Hermione living with Fred. Hermione put this down to her old fashioned ways or not living with your partner until after marriage. This was something both Hermione and Fred thought was silly. They had spent many a night together while at Grimmauld Place during their time in hiding and had obviously slept together so they didn't see what Molly's problem was, not that she knew about them spending nights together. Fred tried to talk some sense into his mother but she was a very stubborn woman, set in her ways.

"Hermione will be perfectly fine with us, Mum. Do you actually think we'd let anyone hurt her?" Fred asked.  
>"I do trust you and George but I think she'd be safer staying with us." Molly replied.<br>"Am I not allowed to spend time with my girlfriend before she goes back to Hogwarts?" Fred questioned, getting annoyed.  
>"You'll be too busy working in the shop anyway." Molly answered.<br>"Hermione will be helping us in the shop. It'll be easier for her to stay with us." Fred tried to reason.  
>"Oh come on Mum, she'll be fine with us." George pleaded.<p>

Hermione did try and plead her case too without being disrespectful towards Molly.

"I'll be much easier for me to stay at the flat when I'm working in the shop. It means I won't have to apparate there and back here again." Hermione said. "I can stay with you all when I'm not needed in the shop."

Hermione didn't like the fact that Molly was making decisions for her. She was 18 years old after all and quite capable of making her own decisions. Molly did have a tendency to treat her children like children, even when they were well into their teens or adulthood.

Molly stormed off, meaning that the argument was closed and that she did not want to discuss the issue further. Fred stormed from the house and out into the burrow garden, slamming the front door behind him. They had returned to the burrow just days earlier, although Harry split his time between Grimmauld Place and there. Hermione followed Fred out into the garden and found the red head sitting down by the lake, leaning up against a tree, his knees pulled up to his chest.

"I'm sorry Fred." Hermione apologised.  
>"It's not your fault Hermione. We both tried, as did George. I just wish she'd stop treating us all like children." Fred answered. "We're not some love sick teenagers, looking to shack up together."<br>"I know that Fred and I wish I knew how to talk Molly around." Hermione said, sadly as she sat down on the grass beside Fred.  
>"To be honest Hermione, I don't think Mum has any right to tell you what to do and where you should live, she's not your Mother and you're 18 years old for crying out loud." Fred stated. "You should have a say in the matter."<br>"She's as good as a Mum to me, Fred. She took me in when I sent my own parents packing to Australia with no memory of ever having a daughter." Hermione answered.  
>"In know but she should still respect your wishes and realise that she can't tell you what to do." Fred said. "She can't do it to Harry either. By right the only person who can tell Harry what to do is Sirius."<br>"Do you think it's because she doesn't agree with us living together as we're not married?" Hermione wondered.  
>"Yeah and she's worried that I'll take advantage of you or that George and I will play loads of horrible pranks on you." Fred answered. "She thinks so highly of us."<br>"I know you or George would never play horrible pranks on me. Well at least I think you wouldn't or you'd be in serious trouble." Hermione said.  
>"I wouldn't dream of pranking you, Mione and if George did, he'd be coming off far worse." Fred said.<br>"I think I'm going to try and speak to to Molly again." Hermione stated.  
>"Do you want me to come with you?" Fred asked.<br>"Yes maybe the two of us together we can persuade her into letting me stay with you." Hermione replied.  
>"I'll tell her I'll sleep on the sofa and give you my room if it means she'll give in." Fred said.<br>"She probably wants me to keep Ginny company, especially if Harry's staying at Grimmauld Place." Hermione said.  
>"Ginny will be fine. She can stay over too. We can clear the spare room." Fred said.<br>"You've got it all worked out, haven't you Fred?" Hermione laughed.  
>"Of course I do. I'm always one step ahead." Fred answered.<p>

Fred and Hermione left the lake and returned to the house to speak to Molly. Molly was doing some washing in the kitchen, folding clean clothes into the wash basket.

"Mum, Hermione and I would like to speak to you for a second." Fred stated.  
>"Can it wait, I've got all this washing to sort out." Molly asked.<br>"Can we speak to you now?" Fred wondered.  
>"I'll help you wish the washing afterwards, Molly." Hermione offered, in an attempt to sweet talk Molly.<br>"Alright then." Molly answered, spinning around to face the couple.  
>"It's about Hermione staying at the flat." Fred spoke.<br>"Not this again, Fred. We've already talked about this." Molly answered.  
>"But you haven't listened to what Hermione and I have had to say on the matter." Fred said. "We're not kids anymore, Mum. I'm 20 and Hermione is 18, we're adults."<br>"I am well aware of that Fred." Molly said.  
>"Then please can you stop treating us like kids." Fred stated. "And you're not Hermione's Mother. You can't exactly force her to stay here, if she doesn't want too."<br>"It's not that I don't want to stay here, I just want to spend some time with Fred before I return to Hogwarts in September." Hermione said. "And I'll be helping out in the shop as well."  
>"We have somewhere for Hermione to sleep too so none of us will have to sleep on the sofa." Fred said.<br>"I really hope you don't mean your bed Fredrick Weasley!" Molly stated with her hands on her hips.  
>"Oh come off it Mum!" George spoke, entering the kitchen.<br>"I really hope you two haven't been sleeping together." Molly stated, looking very stern.

Hermione's face began to burn bright red while Fred went a little red around the ears. George had to try very hard, not to burst out laughing at the thought of Fred and Hermione getting the birds and the bees talk.

"Yes Mum we have slept in the same bed. I stayed with Hermione a few times while we were on the run to comfort her, she wasn't having an easy time." Fred admitted. "I hope you don't think that I'd take advantage of Hermione because I wouldn't."  
>"I don't think that at all Fred." Molly answered.<br>"Look Mrs Weasley, Fred really looked after me while we were on the run, he kept me from going mad and comforted me when I was feeling very down." Hermione said.  
>"They both love each other very much, Mum. Fred wouldn't do anything to hurt Hermione." George spoke but Fred shot him a look to tell him to bugger off.<br>"Ideally I'd like you and George both to stay here for a while. I think you're moving into the flat too soon." Molly admitted.  
>"We'll stay here at the weekends. We're only opening the shop Monday to Friday at the moment, just to see how business does." Fred answered. "And we'll come around for dinner in the evenings."<br>"I know. It's just after all that has happened, I just want to spend some quality time with all my family." Molly admitted. "Now that we're all back together again and back here."

Fred knew what Molly was trying to do and that was trying to guilt trip them into staying but it wasn't working.

"Please don't guilt trip us Mum." Fred pleaded.  
>"Alright, alright. You can stay with Fred, Hermione but please look after each other. You are just as good as a daughter to me, Hermione and I would hate for anything to happen to you." Molly said.<br>"Thank you Molly. We really appreciate it and thank you." Hermione answered.  
>"Don't worry, we'll look after each other like we always do." Fred added.<p> 


	37. Chapter 37 - Moving In

Sorry about the lack of updates. Like I've said before, I've had really bad writers block on this story.

****  
>Chapter 37 – Moving in<br>With Molly now on their side, Hermione was free to move into the flat with Fred and George. Hermione knew of course, that living with two 20 year old, prank playing twins was not going to be easy. She was, however looking forward to having some independence and hopefully some privacy, proving Fred and George let her have her own space. One she had Molly on her side, Hermione was worried about how Ginny would take the news.

"It's amazing Hermione. Just don't let Fred and George prank you too much." Ginny chirped.  
>"Don't worry I won't let them. They both were really good when we lived at Grimmauld Place." Hermione answered.<br>"Good, good. If they try any funny business send them to me and I'll practice my bat boegy hex on them." Ginny grinned.  
>"I think I can handle Fred and George." Hermione laughed.<br>"I don't doubt that at all Hermione." Ginny grinned, flicking her flaming red hair behind her.

Ginny offered to help Hermione pack all her belongings into her beaded bag and Hogwarts trunk.

"You are alright with me moving in with the twins?" Hermione asked.  
>"Of course I am Hermione. It's not as if I'll never see you again." Ginny answered. "I'll be helping out with the shop too and George said I can come and stay some nights before we go back to Hogwarts."<br>"And we'll be coming here for dinner in the evenings and staying here at the weekends." Hermione smiled.  
>"Exactly, so please stop your worrying." Ginny pleaded.<p>

Hermione neatly folded up her clothes, packing them into her trunk while Ginny opted to use magic to assist her, causing items to zoom past the girl's heads. She narrowly missed hitting Hermione in the face with a pair of flower print socks.

"Hermione, do you think you could maybe teach me some muggle tricks when we go to Hogwarts?" Ginny asked.  
>"What do you mean by muggle tricks?" Hermione wondered. "Like muggle magic tricks?"<br>"No. I mean how muggles live and how their thingymabobs all work." Ginny stated. "I'm taking muggle studies anyways but they don't tell us stuff like that."  
>"Yes of course I will Ginny. No doubt Fred and George will want to know more about the muggle way of life too." Hermione replied.<br>"So how do you cope without magic?" Ginny asked.  
>"Very easily actually. Until I got my Hogwarts letter, I didn't think magic existed, only on the pages of the books I read and films I watched." Hermione answered.<br>"Films?" Ginny asked.  
>"Oh yes. A film is something you can watch on television or the cinema. Most films are based on books. A cinema is a place specifically made to watch the films on a large screen." Hermione explained in the best way she could. "I will take you to it sometime."<br>"Wow. That would be amazing." Ginny gasped.  
>"I might actually purchase a television for the flat. Then I can teach you all about it first before taking you to the cinema." Hermione said.<br>"That would be a really cool idea Hermione. Fred and George would love it." Ginny grinned.  
>"The thing is Gin, muggles manage to get by without magic because they don't think it exists. It's like us depending on magic because we don't realise we can do things without it." Hermione stated.<br>"Did you miss using magic when you went home during the summer and weren't allowed to use it?" Ginny asked.  
>"Not really. I didn't really feel the need to use magic constantly, not that I was allowed to use it anyway." Hermione answered. "Honestly Gin, you can live without being able to use magic all the time."<p>

Once Hermione had finished packing her trunk which included all her books, she cast a feather light charm onto it as it was far too heavy.

"We wouldn't be able to cast charms on our bags to make them hold more or to make them lighter." Ginny said.  
>"Magic does have it's perks." Hermione said.<br>*********  
>Fred and George were in their room packing their belongings into their trunks. They didn't have much to do as they hadn't completely unpacked from being at Grimmauld Place.<p>

"Do you think we're doing the right thing?" George asked.  
>"What do you mean?" Fred wondered.<br>"Moving back into the flat so soon after everything that has happened." George answered.  
>"Yeah, I guess so. We want the shop up and running again so it'll be easier." Fred answered. "We could stay here and apparate to the shop every morning. It's easily done." George said.<br>"What's brought this on all of a sudden?" Fred asked.  
>"I don't know to be honest. Maybe after everything that has happened what with the battle and us being in hiding, I just want to spend time with everyone." George answered, fidgeting with his watch strap. "We were away nearly a year, Fred. We can't just pack up and leave again."<p>

Fred knew that George had a really good point. He had missed his family more than anything when they were hiding at Grimmauld Place and worried about them all constantly. Then when he was nearly killed, he thought he was never going to see them again.

"Maybe it's selfish of us to want to move out so soon." Fred said with a sigh.  
>"Why don't we stay at the flat a few nights a week then stay here for the rest?" George suggested. "Lee can open up those mornings that we're here."<br>"That would be a good idea. Then we'll have the best of both worlds." Fred answered. "I wouldn't mind a few games of quidditch during the clear nights."  
>"What about romantic walks around the lake with Miss Granger?" George asked.<br>"And that too, of course." Fred answered. "Walking around Diagon Alley is hardly romantic."  
>"And if the weather is nice, we can play in the lake." George grinned.<br>"I've think you've just sold me the idea of splitting our time between here and the flat. Mum will be thrilled with this agreement." Fred said.  
>"As long as she doesn't forget that we exist or be on our backs 247." George said.

Fred and George had decided only to open the shop Monday to Friday meaning they had Saturdays and Sundays off.

"I think we better tell Hermione the good news." George chirped, jumping to his feet.  
><strong>*****<strong>

Fred, George and Hermione had levitated their heavy trunks and bags down to the bottom of the stairs, leaving them in a neat pile. Molly was thrilled with their news that they'd be splitting their time between the flat and the burrow, as was Hermione. Harry and Ron too were going to be splitting their time between the burrow and Grimmauld place. Harry obviously wanted to live with Sirius, as a proper family but didn't want to disappoint Molly either.

"Now you three look after yourselves and each other. I don't want to hear of any trouble." Molly warned.  
>"If you hear of any trouble in the alley, get out as soon as possible." Molly stated.<br>"Yes, don't worry Mum, we will." Fred answered.  
>"And for goodness sake, don't be annoying Hermione or playing silly pranks on her." Molly warned.<br>"They know better than to prank Hermione or they'll have me to answer too!" Ginny stated.  
>"We wouldn't dream of it." Fred grinned, attempting to look innocent.<br>"Remember that dinner will be at 6pm in the evenings, so make sure you're here for then." Molly stated.  
>"Yes Mum." Fred and George said together.<br>"Now off you go and behave." Molly said.

With a flick of Molly's wand, all the trunks and bags disappeared, having been sent straight to the flat. Molly then smothered Fred, Hermione and George in hugs and kisses before leading the three of them to the apparation point where she hugged them all once more.

"Mum...I can't...breath." Fred squeaked.

Fred escaped from Molly's tight grip to take Hermione's hand. George took Hermione's other hand and they disappeared with a loud crack. The three of them arrived right outside the shop. Fred unlocked the door with his wand and ushered George and Hermione quickly inside. They didn't like the look of a hooded figure standing down the alley.

"Did you see them?" George asked.  
>"Yeah I saw them alright. They were looking straight at us." Hermione shuddered.<br>"I wonder who it was?" Fred wondered.  
>"I don't know but they've given me the creeps, whoever it was." Hermione answered, a shiver running down her spine.<br>"Get this placed locked up and get those spells cast around it again. Hermione you're good with that sort of stuff." Fred stated.  
>"Right you are mate." George answered.<br>"I'm going to owl Dad and tell him to send an auror down to the alley." Fred stated, dashing out the back while George and Hermione cast some spells.  
>"You don't think it's a death eater, do you?" Hermione asked, her voice shaking slightly.<br>"Who knows Hermione but we can't take any chances." George answered.  
>"I thought they had aurors stationed in the alley already?." Hermione wondered.<br>"I thought that too. Maybe they've stopped because they think it's safe enough now." George answered. "A death eater wouldn't show up in the alley in broad daylight."  
>"Maybe it's just some kid playing a stupid prank." Fred spoke, returning with Hooty the owl.<p>

He sent Hooty off with a message for Arthur.

"I might get myself an owl. It would come in very handy when I'm at Hogwarts." Hermione said.  
>"We still have our two way notebooks." Fred said.<br>"Oh yes, I forgot all about those." Hermione shrieked. "But I'd still like an owl."  
>"Right I think we should get upstairs and start unpacking." George stated.<p>

The three of them left the shop and went up to the flat. Fred changed the locking system so that his, George and Hermione's wands would all open the door. Their belongings were already there, sitting in front of the fireplace. Fred took Hermione down to her room which used to house boxes and boxes of ingredients, products and goodness knows what else. It was now empty all but a bed, wardrobe, dresser, bookshelf with a night light perched on top of a bedside cabinet.

"Is this ok for you Hermione?" Fred asked.  
>"It's perfect Fred." Hermione gushed.<br>"Brilliant. I'll leave you to get unpacked." Fred said.  
>"You don't have to leave. I'd quite like you to stay." Hermione said.<p>

Fred couldn't turn Hermione down and gave her a helping hand with the unpacking of her belongings. Hermione also changed the colour of the cream walls to lilac and mint green.

"I might take a trip into muggle London some time and get some bits for my room." Hermione stated. "You are more than welcome to come."  
>"I'd quite like that Hermione. No doubt Ginny will want to come too." Fred answered.<br>"Then I can show you all some of muggle London." Hermione grinned. "I could really do with some new clothes too."  
>"Well I'll let Ginny go clothes shopping with you." Fred laughed. "Then again, I wouldn't mind some new clothes too. You could show George and I some good muggle clothes shops."<p>

*****  
><em>Sorry that my explaining of films and the cinema wasn't very good.<em>


	38. Chapter 38 - Muggle Shopping

Chapter 38 – Muggle Shopping

Fred, George, Hermione and Ginny had all arranged to take a trip into Muggle London for some shopping. Bill had got some money changed into Muggle money for Fred, George and Ginny as Hermione already had some of her savings left over. Molly wasn't keen about the four of them going into London but Arthur talked her around, stating that they'd be perfectly safe surrounded by hundreds of muggles.

"Right no using any forms of magic and don't act like an alien." Hermione warned. "You've got to act like we're completely normal."  
>"Maybe Harry and Ron should come too." Ginny said.<br>"They're helping Sirius today with the house." Hermione answered.  
>"What they doing with it?" George wondered.<br>"I think they're trying to clean it up and re-decorate it." Hermione replied.  
>"It could do with a brightening up. That place is so dark and depressing." Ginny said.<br>"You're not kidding and we were cooked up in it for months." Fred said.  
>"At least we had a roof over our heads." George answered.<p>

Before they left, Molly had given them a good warning on what they should and should not do. Fred and George just rolled their eyes at their Mother's fussing.

"This is going to be harder than I thought." Hermione said quietly to Ginny.

The night before, Hermione had spent ages, teaching Ginny, George and Fred all about muggle money, showing them what coins and notes were what.

"There's 100 pence in one pound." She informed them.  
>"So where are we going?" Ginny asked, excitedly.<br>"We have to go to Kings Cross station first. There I will get you all your travel cards and then we'll get the tube to Oxford Street." Hermione explained.  
>"Can we go to Oxford Street from Kings Cross?" George asked.<br>"Yes we can. We just have to work out the underground tube lines first to see what ones we have to get. We might not be able to go direct to Oxford street, so we might have to get several tubes." Hermione answered.  
>"This will be confusing." George said.<br>"Honestly, we'll be fine. Hermione will know where she's going." Ginny stated.  
>"It's not actually that confusing once you get the hang of it. You just find where you're going and figure out what tube line you have to take to get there." Hermione explained.<br>"Well I trust you Hermione." Fred stated.  
>"Of course you would." George laughed.<br>*********

Ginny, Fred, George and Hermione apparated straight to a small side street at the side of Kings Cross Station in London. The station was buzzing with hundreds of muggles going about their daily buisness.

"It's odd being here and not going to Hogwarts." Ginny said.  
>"You'll be back here soon enough to go back to school." George answered.<br>"Remember to keep all talk of our world to a minimum." Hermione warned.

Hermione led her three friends into the busy station and to buy their travel cards. They then headed straight to the underground station where Hermione found a huge map of the tube lines.

"We need to get the Victoria line, which is the blue one. It'll take us straight to Oxford Circus." Hermione stated.  
>"How did you find that out?" George asked.<br>"We are currently here." Hermione pointed Kings Cross on the map. "We need to go to Oxford Circus which is here."  
>She pointed out Oxford Circus out on the map.<br>"It's on the blue tube line which is the Victoria line." Hermione explained.  
>"Is that how you work the map out?" Ginny asked.<br>"Yes. You find where you are and where you want to go and then figure out what tube line both stations are on." Hermione answered.  
>"Sounds simple enough." Fred stated.<br>"I'll grab us some tube maps just on the safe side." Hermione said.

Hermione then led the others down to the correct platform which was lined with people waiting on the tube.

"Is it always this busy?" George asked.  
>"Yes. It's far worse during rush hours." Hermione answered. "Right it's only three stops until Oxford Circus but they'll tell us when we need to get off."<p>

The tube pulled up and they jumped on, grabbing four empty seats.

"What's that black thing that, that woman is using?" Fred asked Hermione quietly, pointing to a woman who was on her phone.  
>"That is a mobile phone." Hermione answered.<br>"Oh yes. I know what a phone is, as we took Ron to ring Harry on one." Fred answered.  
>"Well a mobile phone works in the same way, though you have to put money into it so you can use it." Hermione explained.<br>"Hermione has promised to show us all about the muggle tricks and how they work." Ginny chirped.  
>"I will but here is not the time or the place." Hermione answered.<p>

Three stops later, they had arrived in Oxford Circus. It was even busier than Kings Cross.

"Right we need to stick together." Hermione stated.

The left the busy tube station, appearing on the even busier street. Hermione continued to lead the way into the various clothing shops she thought the others might find interesting.

"These shops are far better than Madame Malkins." Ginny grinned, scanning the rails in River Island for a nice dress.  
>"And it's even better not having to worry about wearing Bill, Percy or Charlie's hand me downs." Fred commented.<br>"What all are you looking for Gin?" Hermione asked.  
>"I want a nice dress to wear to Harry's 18th birthday party." Ginny answered. "Something fun and flirty."<p>

She picked a very low cut black number off the rails.

"Mum would never let you wear that." George commented.  
>"It is very low cut." Hermione added.<br>"It is, isn't it?" Ginny wondered.  
>"Yeah, you don't want to scare Harry to death." Fred laughed.<p>

Fred and George disappeared to the men's section while Hermione and Ginny continued in the ladies. Ginny was insisting on getting Hermione out of her jeans and jumpers, managing to talk her into buying some pretty blouses, skirts and dresses.

"Wow those shoes are beautiful." Ginny gasped, pulling Hermione towards the shoes.  
>"You'd break your neck in those." Hermione laughed.<br>"I wouldn't but you definitely would." Ginny giggled.

They were a patient black, peep toe shoe with a 6 inch heel and a gold bow on the top of it and some gold detail snaking around the heel.

"Treat yourself Gin." Hermione urged.  
>"They are beautiful but quite expensive." Ginny answered. "Mum wouldn't be too impressed with me spending so much money on a pair of shoes."<br>"Why don't we try Primark for shoes? It's much cheaper and does nice things." Hermione suggested. "If we don't see anything, we can come back here again."

Hermione and Ginny went and paid for the items then went to find Fred and George who were both purchasing some jeans and shirts. They moved on to the large Primark which was situated between Oxford Street and Tottenham Court Road.

"My Mum used to buy me most of my clothes out of here." Hermione informed the others.

They all found much more stuff in Primark that was more their budget. All four of them had baskets filled with items. Hermione and Ginny had both purchased dresses and shoes to wear to Harry's birthday party, as well as some nice summer dresses, skirts and vest tops. Of course there were some necessities in there too such as underwear. Fred and George were having just as much luck in the men's section.

"I think we should go for lunch now." George suggested, feeling his stomach rumble.  
>"Where are we going to eat in?" Fred asked.<br>"There are loads of really good places to eat in around here." Hermione answered.

They paid for their items in Primark then exited the store into the beautiful sunny weather. Hermione took the three of them to a cute little sandwich bar that she used to go to with her parents.  
><strong>*****<strong>  
>Their shopping trip had been very successful and they had all spent too much money. All four of them had, had a brilliant day. Before returning to the burrow for dinner, they paid a visit to Grimmauld Place to see how Ron and Harry were getting on with helping Sirius.<p>

They already had the house cleaned with the help of Kreacher, Dobby and Lupin. Somehow they had managed to remove some of the portraits that they thought were completely stuck.

"Once we get the rest of the crap removed from the walls, we'll give the walls a complete make over." Sirius stated.  
>"It'll look great once it's finished." Ginny grinned.<br>"Yeah. It'll look more homely and liveable." Sirius replied. "Not that it wasn't liveable before. It was just dark and dingy."  
>"How was your shopping trip?" Lupin asked.<br>"It went really well. We got loads of nice new things." Ginny replied with a huge smile.  
>"It was really good. I actually like muggle London now." Fred added.<br>"Can Harry and I go with you next time?" Ron asked.  
>"Yes of course." Hermione answered.<br>"I might have got Teddy some stuff." Ginny grinned.  
>"Oh Ginny, you didn't have to get him anything." Lupin answered.<br>"I couldn't resist. I just saw it hanging on the rails just begging to be bought." Ginny answered, pulling out a cute little three piece outfit which consisted of a pair of dark blue jeans, a red and black checked shirt and grey v-neck jumper.  
>"Oh this is lovely Ginny. He'll look very handsome in this." Lupin replied, accepting the gift from Ginny.<br>"I'm glad you like it." Ginny replied.  
>"I do and no doubt Tonks will love it too." Lupin replied.<br>"Did you bring us anything?" Ron asked.  
>"We got you and Harry both a new shirt for his birthday party." Ginny answered.<p>

Hermione pulled the two shirts out of her beaded bag and handed them to Harry and Ron. Harry's was a pale blue stripped one while Ron's was grey with a red stripe.

"Thank you so much Ginny." Harry gushed, hugging his girlfriend.  
>"Yeah, thanks Sis." Ron added.<br>"Do you like them?" Ginny asked.  
>"Yes." Ron and Harry answered at the same time.<br>"Are you all coming for dinner at the burrow?" Fred asked.  
>"Yes. Molly has invited us all." Sirius answered.<br>"Brilliant!" Fred chirped. "Well I think we best get going."  
>"Right. We'll be seeing you all later." Sirius replied.<br>"Are you heading back to the flat first?" Ginny asked.  
>"Yeah we'll head back there first then go to the burrow." Fred answered. "Are you coming with us?"<br>"No. I'm going to stay here and head home with the boys." Ginny answered.


	39. Chapter 39 - Reopening of Wizard Wheezes

_This is kind of a long chapter._

_Also I came up with the ideas for the new products. If there's anything else you'd like to see wizard wheezes sell, let me know and I can add them to the list in another chapter._

Chapter 39 – Re-opening of Wizard Wheezes

It had been a long time coming in the eyes of Fred and George. Both were counting down the days until they could finally get their beloved shop open again. Both worked their backsides off to ensure that they had enough stock to sell when the shop opened again, but they needed have worried as they had plenty of help from Hermione, Ginny, Lee and Alicia. They had made a whole new line of protects which had been tried and tested on themselves to ensure they all worked in the correct way.

The new products were quite a challenge for the brothers but with the brains of Hermione, helping them, they had them perfect in no time. Some products took longer than others to prefect. Their new line of products were aimed at helping with the effects of the horrible war.

There were the Sweet Dreams Sweets which were a packet of fruit flavoured sweets which when taken, helped provide the taker with nice dreams, in a bid to keep horrible nightmares at bay.

Then there was the No Nightmare Nougart, a trickle little product which was very hard to perfect in the beginning. You simply take a piece of the nougart before bed time and hopefully your sleep won't be filled with horrible nightmares.

Hermione had suggested the Lavender Sleep Spray which her mother used to use when she was little. It is exactly what it's called, Lavender scented spray in which you spray on your pillow before going to sleep. The lavender is rumoured to help aid sleep in a relaxing manner.

There was also the Giggling Gum. The strawberry flavoured chewing gum, gives the takers, the giggles. It begun life as a laugh inducing potion then was turned into a pink coloured gum.

One of Hermione's favourites, was the Scar fading cream. Back when the shop first opened, they had produced a bruse reducing cream and it had worked brilliantly, so Hermione had suggested one to help scars to fade. Hermione had tested his cream on herself, rubbing it onto her horrible mudblood scar on her arm. The red writing had faded instantly.

Another favourite new product was the apparation sickness sweets. Packaged like normal sweets, the fruit flavoured sweets are to stop people from being sick after apparating. You pop the sweet into your mouth seconds before apparating and when you arrive at your destination, you hopefully won't vomit like most people do. They had the same idea as the muggle travel sickness tablets, Hermione remembered taking as a child before a long car journey.

One of the last new items, were the calming chews, a packet of fruit and mint flavoured chews to calm the taker down, especially during the onset of a panic attack. Alicia Spinnet had been keep to test the chews out as she had been suffering badly from panic attacks since the battle. They had helped her immensely.

"Do you think we've got enough of everything?" George asked, looking around the shop which was fully stocked.  
>"I think so. The shelves are full and we've plenty of stock in the stock room, so we can fill out as we need it." Fred answered, ticking another item off his check list.<br>"I think we should have one of us out the back making products as we need them." George suggested.  
>"Shouldn't we all be on the shop floor in case we're busy?" Hermione wondered.<br>"Well, we've got us three as well as Ginny, Ron, Percy, Lee, Verity and Alicia helping us out on opening day." Fred answered.  
>"So we could afford to have two of us out the back then?" George asked.<br>"We should maybe see how busy we are first." Hermione answered.  
>"Well if we do need more products made then I suggest myself and Hermione do that." Fred stated.<br>"So you can spend all your time snogging." George laughed.  
>"Well Hermione is best with potions and working quickly so that's why I suggested her and it would give me an excuse to spend some time with her." Fred answered.<br>"Right you are." George said. "And yes, Hermione, you'd probably be best with the potions. You're a whizz at them."  
>"You can stick Alicia and Verity on the tills, as they both know what to do already. You and Lee can greet customers while the others keep the shelves stocked up." Fred stated.<br>"Yes boss!" George answered, saluting Fred. "What will you and Hermione do, if we don't need you out the back?"  
>"Well we need to cover people's breaks, don't we?" Fred answered. "I'll help with the greeting of customers too and Hermione can help on the till."<br>"Are you alright with that Hermione?" George asked.  
>"Yes. I'll do whatever needs to be done." Hermione answered. "Within reason of course."<br>"It's a good job you said that Mione, or goodness knows that Freddie here would have had you doing." George chortled.

Harry had offered his help to Fred and George but Molly had refused to let Harry work in the shop in case he got any unnecessary attention from people. Reporters from the Daily Prophet where itching to interview Harry but he was refusing point blank to speak with them. He did not want any unwanted attention from the reporters nor did he want to ruin the twin's big opening day. Harry hated getting unwanted attention anyways. Fred had suggested that Harry be the one to open the shop but Harry polietly turned down their offer.

"But you gave us our start up loan Harry. It makes sense." Fred pleaded.  
>"I don't think it's a good idea guys. I don't want to ruin the opening." Harry answered.<br>"You won't ruin it, Harry." George answered.  
>"Yeah. More people might turn up at the opening if you're there, Harry mate." Ron said.<br>"That is not why we want you there Harry." Fred stated.  
>"Yeah ignore Ron." George added.<br>"At the end of the day, it should be up to Harry." Hermione said. "You can't force him into being there."  
>"Harry doesn't want to end up being treated like a performing monkey and you can't blame him for that." Molly stated.<br>"We want you there because you're a very good friend of ours Harry and without you, this shop wouldn't really have been possible." George added.." George said.  
>"Yeah and not because you're the boy who lived." Fred added.<br>"Look guys, I would love to help you both, I really would but I don't think it's a good idea." Harry answered. "I'll come along and support you both but I'll stay well out of the way."  
>"Harry can help make more products. That means he doesn't have to be on the shop floor." Hermione suggested.<br>"Any good at potions?" George asked.  
>"Not if Snape is the teacher and maybe if it's Slughorn." Ron laughed. "Or if he was using that half blood prince's book."<br>"Harry isn't actually that bad, Ron. Snape never did give him a proper chance." Hermione said.  
>"It can't be that hard, can it?" Harry wondered. "And I won't have Snape breathing down my neck, criticizing my work every five seconds."<br>"If you can follow the instructions, then you'll be fine." Fred answered.  
>"I'll help him." Hermione offered.<br>"That's that settled then." Fred grinned.  
><strong>****<strong>

Opening day was soon upon Fred and George and although they both were excited about re-opening their shop again, some nerves had set in. Would it be as successful as last time? Would people see their shop as a laughing stock? Would death eaters or wannabe death eaters target the shop on opening day?

The day before, they spent all day checking every single item was fully stocked and made sure that they had enough of everything. Their friends were all there to give them a helping hand and for that Fred and George were extremely thankful. All the plans were put in place in the hope that the first day would go smoothly.

It was now the morning of the re-opening and Fred and George were stood in the living room of their flat, making sure they looked the part. They both were dressed in sharp grey suits with magenta and black pinstriped shirts and black ties which had a flashing 'W' badge pinned to them. They had both shaved and had spiked their ginger hair while Molly had polished their best shoes.

"How do we look?" They asked Hermione, who had been watching them.  
>"Very handsome." She answered, smiling. "You both scrub up well."<br>"Well we wanted to make an effort." George grinned. "Does my missing ear look stupid?"  
>"No not at all George." Hermione answered, watching George flatten part of his hair over where his left ear should have been.<br>"George, that's a battle wound, remember that." Fred stated.  
>"Well I didn't loose an ear as a fashion statement." George answered.<p>

Hermione was dressed in a pair of dark blue jeans and a magenta wizard wheezes t-shirt, which she'd teamed with a pair of white converse. She had tamed her bushy hair into loose curls which hung down her back.

"Pink really suits you, Hermione." Fred commented, moving closer to his girlfriend.  
>"No snogging please. We have a shop to open and I don't want you distracted." George laughed.<br>"Don't worry George. I will make sure Fred is not distracted." Hermione answered.  
>"You two are mean." Fred moaned, sticking his tongue out.<p>

The three headed down into the empty shop to do one last check on everything while waiting on their friends and helpers to arrive.

"Are there aurors still watching the alley?" George asked, peering out the window.  
>"Yes. Dad said they will be for a couple of months. There are extra on today because of us opening the shop." Fred answered.<br>"I think Tonks is supposed to be one of them." Hermione said.  
>"Is she well enough?" George wondered.<br>"Yes but she's not allowed to do anything too serious yet." Hermione answered.  
>"I overheard Dad and Charlie talking about a new lady who's working for them. She used to be in Charlie's year at school." George spoke.<br>"Who?" Fred asked.  
>"Joanna, I think her name is. She was in Gryffindor too. Charlie's mate dated her I think." George answered.<br>"Can't say I remember her." Fred said.  
>"Is everything ready?" Hermione asked.<br>"Yes. We've checked all the products, we've money in the tills and are stocked up on bags." Fred answered.

Lee and Alicia arrived and Fred led them off to give them their jobs for the days and showed them some of the new products. George did the same with Verity when she arrived while Hermione took Ron, Percy and Ginny under her wing. Harry pondered around after his friends, having a look at some of the new products and listening to Hermione babbling on.

"What needs done Hermione?" Harry asked.  
>"Fred thinks that some of the new products will sell really quickly so we'll need to keep them replenished. We've got enough in the stock room but it's best we have more just to be on the safe side." Hermione answered.<br>"What do you want me to make a start on then?" Harry asked.  
>"Personally I'd go for the No Nightmare Nougart and the apparation anti-sickness sweets." Hermione answered.<p>

Fred and Hermione took Harry out to the room where the products were made in, showing him the instruction book.

"Hermione will keep you right." Fred said. "All the ingredients are in those cupboards."  
>"Fred, we'll be fine." Hermione smiled.<br>"I know. I'm not at all worried. I know Harry is in safe hands." Fred replied. "If you need George or me, give us a shout."

Fred dashed out of the back rooms and back into the shop were everyone was stood in place, waiting patiently on the shop opening.

"5 more minutes." George stated, nervously.  
>"There's already a large queue of people waiting outside." Lee stated.<p>

The clock finally chimed 9am which meant opening time.

"Here we go." Fred shrieked.

With a wave of Fred's wand the blinds on the window's and doors opened, the sign of the door changed from 'closed' to 'open' and the door unlocked. Fred and George dashed to the door to welcome their first customers, coloured confetti shooting out from above the door.

"Hello, hello." Fred bellowed. "Welcome to Wizard Wheezes."

Both stepped aside to allowed the rush of eager customers into the shop. People of all ages were itching to get inside the colourful and noisy joke shop.

"Wow." George gasped, watching more and more people enter.  
>"We might have to close the doors if too many people try to get in." Fred stated.<br>"Yeah, we don't want anyone getting crushed." George answered. "Especially the little kiddies."

The tills were ringing like crazy as products flew from the shelves. Ron, Ginny and Percy could not keep the shelves stocked and were running back and forward to the stock room constantly.  
>Fred paid Harry and Hermione little visits to see how they were getting on, both working away on the nougart and sickness tablets while talking about nothing in particular.<p>

"How's the shop?" Hermione asked.  
>"Mental but in a good way." Fred answered, taking a sip of cold water.<br>"That's good." Hermione replied.  
>"Someone fro the Daily Prophet wanted to speak to Ron but he refused." Fred stated. "They were also looking for you both but I told them you were busy."<br>"Oh good. I don't want to talk to anybody." Hermione answered.  
>"Nor do I." Harry answered.<br>"I better get back to the madness." Fred stated, then scampered.  
><strong>****<strong>

The first day of Wizard Wheezes was a huge success and people could not get enough of the shop or the products. The new products were a huge hit with people and flew from the shelves. The tills did not stop all day. Everyone was exhausted by the time the shop closed at 5pm. They only had short breaks for lunch or to use the bathroom. Fred and George, although tired were ecstatic about how well the day had gone.

"That went brilliantly." Fred grinned.  
>"Better than I was expecting." George said.<br>"All the new products sold out within hours too. People can't get enough of them." Fred stated, removing his tie.  
>"I knew they'd sell well." George answered with a proud grin.<br>"We're going to have to get more products made." Fred said.  
>"Oh it feels good to be in demand again." George grinned.<br>"Hermione, would you be able to give us a hand this evening to make more stuff?" Fred asked his girlfriend.  
>"Of course." Hermione answered.<br>"We might need to talk a few of the others in to give us a hand or we'll not have enough stuff to sell tomorrow." George said.  
>"Yeah I'm sure we can talk Harry, Ron and Gin into giving us a helping hand." Fred answered.<br>"Harry did really well today with helping me out." Hermione stated.  
>"Maybe we can hire Harry to do our product making for us for a while to we find our feet." George suggested.<br>"I'm sure he would be more than happy to help you out." Hermione answered.  
>"Percy would be great to have helping make products. He's always been the smartest in our family." Fred said.<br>"Personally I think Hermione would be better on shop floor with Percy working with Harry." George answered. "Hermione would be better with customers."  
>"What about the three of us working on products out the back?" Hermione suggested. "Or do you need that person on the shop floor?"<br>"Well we could always see if Angelina is free to help out for a day or two." George answered.  
>"Yes. The more help the better." Fred answered.<br>"Charlie also said he'd help us as well." George said.  
>"It's a good job we don't have the two shops open at the moment." Fred said.<br>"What were our best sellers today bro?" George wondered.  
>"The nougat sold really well as did the Sweet Dream's Sweets and anti-sickness sweets as well." Fred answered.<br>"A Mother I was speaking with was getting the nougat for her two daughters who've been having really bad nightmares. One of them is Ginny's age." George said.  
>"Was she involved in the battle?" Hermione asked.<br>"No she wasn't but they had been in hiding for months." George answered. "Death eaters attacked their house but all of them managed to escape unharmed."  
>"Oh that really is awful." Hermione said, sadly.<p>

Fred, George and Hermione freshened up then went to the burrow for dinner. Molly was beaming with pride at how well her son's shop had done on it's first day. She did break down in tears several times during dinner, having to be consoled by Arthur.

"Don't cry Mum." George pleaded.  
>"I'm sorry." Molly aplogised.<br>"I just didn't think I'd ever see the shop open again." She sniffed.  
>"Nothing would stop us from opening the shop up again Mum." Fred answered.<p>

George dropped his head, stirring the last of his ice cream around the bowl. He knew what Molly meant and he had thought it too. Both had thought about nearly losing Fred. It appeared Hermione had the exact same thoughts, as tears began filling her brown eyes.

"Fred's here and that's all that matters." George finally spoke.  
>"Of course I'm here and I don't plan on going anywhere soon." Fred answered. "You can't get rid of me that quickly."<p> 


	40. Chapter 40 - A Free Man

_For this chapter, I've decided to take a step away from Fred and Hermione to do something a little different. _

_This has been a long time coming. The start of it, is a little back story of Sirius. I do apologise if I've got anything wrong in his little back story._

_If you've got any questions regarding this chapter, please feel free to ask._

Chapter 40 – A Free Man  
>Sirius Black had been imprisoned in the Wizarding prison, Azkaban for 12 long years, for a crime he didn't even commit. He was accused of murdering 13 muggle people and his old school friend Peter Pettigrew. He was also accused of shopping Lily and James Potter to Lord Voldemort. None of this was true of course.<p>

Somehow Sirius had managed to keep his mind while in the horrible prison which is guarded by the nasty dementors. How did Sirius manage to do this? He spent a lot of his time in his animagus form of a large black dog. It also helped that he knew he was innocent. Even though he was innocent, he still felt guilty about the deaths of two of his best friends, a guilt that would live with him for the rest of his life.

Sirius was Harry Potter's godfather and longed to be freed from prison so he could meet him. Somehow Sirius managed to escape the prison when Harry was in his third year at Hogwarts. Sirius only had one aim when he escaped and that was to hunt down the real person who shopped Lily and James to Voldemort and make them pay for what he did.

Sirius was a wanted man with half the Ministry of Magic looking for him. Sirius avoided being captured by staying in his dog form and taking refuge in the Shrieking Shack on the edge of Hogsmede Village. He found out that Peter Pettigrew was hiding in his rat form and at Hogwarts. Ron Weasley owned the rat which used to belong to his older brother Percy. No one knew that the rat was actually Peter. Sirius was able to break into Hogwarts as a dog but failed to capture the rat.

However, near the end of the school term, Sirius managed to capture the rat, along with Harry, Ron and Hermione. There they confronted Sirius who told them all the truth about Peter being the murderer. Professor Lupin was there too to find out the truth. Sirius explained that he was in fact a innocent man and that Ron's pet rat was the culprit, must to Ron's astonishment. Harry refused to let Lupin and Sirius kill Peter, stating that he didn't want his Father's two best friends to become killers then insisted they take Peter up to the castle where the dementors could have him. Unfortunately Peter made a quick get away, turning into his rat form and disappeared back to Voldemort.

Sirius went into hiding before finally living at his old family home – Grimmauld Place, which he let the members of the Order use for their meetings. Sirius was very keen to have this name cleared but with Voldemort ruling the roost in the wizarding world, it would take a little longer than he wanted.

Now that the war was over and Voldemort was gone, Sirius was keeping everything crossed that he could now get his name cleared. Kingsley, who had now became Minister for Magic had secretly arranged Sirius' trial for the start of July. This gave him time to clear up the mess that Voldemort had left at the Ministry. He had gathered everyone at Grimmauld Place to make the arrangements.

"Percy and Dawlish will be the ones to catch Sirius and bring him straight to the Ministry for questioning." Kingsley explained.  
>"What happens when he gets there?" Harry questioned.<p>

Harry, Ron, Hermione and Molly had all voiced their concerns about these plans, knowing that several things could go wrong. No one wanted Sirius to be sent back to Azkaban, or killed for that matter.

"I will ensure that he gets tried as soon as possible." Kingsley answered.  
>"And what happens if he doesn't?" Molly asked, her voice shaking.<br>"Yeah, what happens if the Wizengamot go against Sirius?" Harry asked.  
>"Where do we come into this?" Lupin asked. "You wanted us to give evidence."<br>"Yes. They can't know about Sirius being caught until it's in the Daily Prophet or it will be too suspicious." Molly stated.  
>"Please trust me. I've got a very good and trustworthy team working with me on this." Kingsley urged.<br>"So I'll be taken straight to the Ministry, then what?" Sirius asked.  
>"I will take you to a secure cell. However you will actually be coming to my house for the time being." Kingsley explained.<br>"Then what?" Sirius asked.  
>"As soon as it is public knowledge that you've been caught then we will enlist everyone to come forward with their evidence." Kingsley answered.<br>"Which will be our memories of that night in the Shrieking shack when we found out about Wormtail?" Harry asked.  
>"Yes, exactly, young Harry." Kingsley answered.<br>"Will they take the words of three 13 year olds?" Molly asked.  
>"They will be giving us their memories of that night which are as pure as the truth. The Wizengamot will examine these carefully." Kingsley answered. "We will do exactly the same with Remus' memories of that night too."<br>"If only I had done something to stop Pettigrew that night, I would have been free long ago." Sirius seethed. "I should have known he'd change back into rat and run off."  
>"Now, now Sirius, don't be blaming yourself. You were too busy trying to help me that evening." Lupin answered.<br>"Do you think Sirius' name will definitely be cleared?" Molly questioned.  
>"Yes he will. I will make sure of it." Kingsley answered.<br>"And if he isn't?" Molly asked.  
>"Please stop worrying, Molly." Kingsley urged.<p>

******  
>Sirius had been 'caught' by Percy and Dawlish in the planned capture and taken straight to the Ministry where he met Kingsley. Kingsley took him straight to the special cells, giving him a wink before he walked away. The plans were going smoothly so far but everyone knew that something could end up going wrong. Sirius wasn't worried though and knew he was in safe hands with Kingsley. Kingsley had been a great and loyal friend towards Sirius since the start of the Order meetings, years ago. Since then Kingsley had promised to do everything he could to clear Sirius' name.<p>

The following day was the day of Sirius' trial. His capture had been plastered across the front of the Daily Prophet that morning. Hermione, Ron, Harry and Lupin had all arrived at the Ministry early that morning along with Mr and Mrs Weasley to give their memories as evidence. These were taken straight away to be examined by the Wizengmot to ensure none of them had been modified.

"I hope I didn't forget anything important from that night." Hermione said.  
>"They'll know if we've tried to modify our memories." Harry answered.<br>"As long as we've remembered all the important stuff." Hermione said. "The truth."

Later in the afternoon, they all bundled into the busy court room to take their seats. Fred had come to support Hermione, sitting beside Bill and Charlie who were also there. Percy was sat with his fellow Ministry workers to take important notes.

"I'm really worried Harry." Hermione confessed to Harry.  
>"I am a little bit too." Ron admitted.<p>

Hermione, Ron, Harry, Sirius and Lupin were all given the strongest truth potion there was just before they gave verbal evidence. Sirius was up first, stating his full name then asked several questions regarding his friendship with Lily and James.

"Were you ever a follower of the Dark Lord?" One woman asked him.  
>"No I was never a follower of him. I would have sooner died than join the death eaters." Sirius admitted, sounding disgusted at the thought of being a death eater.<br>"So you don't have the famous dark mark?" Another woman asked.  
>"No I do not!" Sirius protested, rolling up both his jacket sleeves.<br>"Why did you opt out of being James and Lily's secret keeper?" A man asked.  
>"Because I didn't feel like I was the correct person for the job, so I suggested Peter Pettigrew. Little did I know at the time that Peter was in fact a death eater and working for You-know-who." Sirius answered.<p>

The questions kept coming and coming and Sirius answered every single one of them with confidence, managing to keep his cool the whole time. He was asked about his time in Azkaban and how he managed not to go mental while in there. This is when he had to finally confess to being an unregistered animagus. He knew this could go against him.

"James, Peter and I learnt how to be animagus in a bid to help our good friend Remus during a full moon." Sirius stated.  
>"But you are still an unregistered animagus which is actually illegal." A stern woman stated.<br>"You'd be very surprised at how many unregistered animagus there are running around. I could tip you off on one in particular." Sirius answered, itching to out Rita Skeeter.  
>"As Mr Black has stated, he taught himself to become an animagus to assist his friend during the full moon, when he would have been transforming into a werewolf. He did not do this for a selfish reason." A man spoke up and Sirius nodded.<p>

Sirius was then questioned on his break out from Azkaban and what he did afterwards.

"I stayed in my dog form and kept watch of Harry while he was living at his Aunt and Uncle's house before heading north when he went back to Hogwarts. I hid in the Shrieking Shack while there." Sirius explained.

"Do you confess to breaking into Hogwarts in several occasions?" A woman asked.  
>"I broke in to Hogwarts in a bid to hunt down Peter Pettigrew in his rat form. He was being owned by Ron Weasley, Harry's best friend." Sirius answered.<p>

The questions continued, finally landing on the events of the evening in the Shrieking shack.

"I was in my dog form and spotted Hermione, Ron and Harry returning from Hagrid's hut. I took this as my opportunity to catch the rat. I pounced on Ron and dragged him to the Shrieking Shack via the entrance at the Whomping Willow. Harry and Hermione then followed. By then I had turned back into human form again." Sirius explained.  
>"What happened then?" A man quesitoned.<br>"All three of them were wanting to kill me but I insisted that they listened to what I had to say. Ron was very hard to persuade, insisting that Peter wasn't his rat. Lupin then appeared followed by Severus Snape but Harry managed to stun Snape." Sirius explained. "We caught Pettigrew and he transformed into a human, tried to beg for forgiveness, it sickened me. Harry wouldn't let us kill him, insisting we take him up to the castle so the dementors could have him."  
>"How did he escape?" the man questioned.<br>"It was a full moon that evening, so Lupin transformed into his werewolf form. I had rushed to help him, while Harry and Hermione sat with an injured Ron. Pettigrew used that opportunity to change back into his rat form and ran off. He always was a sly git." Sirius answered.

After they had finished speaking to Sirius, they spoke with Harry, Ron, Hermione and Lupin. Lupin was worried they'd treat him badly due to him being a werewolf but they actually treated him like a human. The trial was very tiring for all involved as it was a very long afternoon. Once everyone had been questioned, they all left the court room to await the verdict. Arthur lead his family, Harry and Hermione off to the canteen so they could get some refreshments while they waited.  
>******<p>

The verdict was in and the Wizengamot had finally made a decision regarding Sirius. It was a very long hour for everyone involved. Everyone bundled into the court room and Sirius was led straight to the main seat again. Harry felt sick with nerves as he wanted nothing more than his godfather to be a free man so he would no longer have to hide away. Hermione gripped Fred's hand tightly as she waited. Arthur too had taken Molly's hand, supporting his wife and crossing everything that his very good friend would be free. Kingsley stood up, taking a piece of parchment in his hand.

"The Wizengamot have finally came to a decision regarding Mr Sirius Black." Kingsley spoke. "We have looked into all the evidence that has been presented to us and have came to the conclusion that Mr Black is in fact an innocent man, wrongly accused of a crime he did not commit."

There were an outburst of loud cheers from Sirius' friends and Harry. Molly and Hermione began to cry, their partners hugging them tightly. A huge smile appeared across Sirius' face as he winked at Harry.

"Sirius Black we are therefore clearing you of all convictions you were wrongly accused off. You will be given 500 galleons in compensation." Kingsley spoke.

One woman in the court room went to protest but was soon silenced by the ageing wizard that was sat beside her. Sirius Black was officially a free man and his name was cleared. He walked from the court room feeling happier than he had done in a long time. He could now concentrate on living his life and being the family that Harry so desperately craved.


	41. Chapter 41 - Harry's 18th

_Sorry about the lack of updates. I've had really bad writers block on this story and don't know where I'm going with this now. I will try and get some more written once I decide what I want to do next._

_Also I apologise that this was orginally posted without any quotation marks. i was having serious trouble posting up this chapter yesterday so I do not know what happened._

**Chapter 41 Harry's 18th**  
>It was now nearing the end of July and the battle of Hogwarts was over two months ago. The Wizardingly world was finally back to normality. Well as normal as could be. People were still on edge though and insisted on keeping the protective spells up around their houses.<br>All the shops on Diagon Alley were open again and Hogwarts was well on it's way to being ready to open on September 1st. McGonagall and the other staff members had been working endlessly to ensure that the school would be ready for opening. They had sent letters out to students and managed to find the records of all the new muggle born students who were due to start on the 1st September.

More and more death eaters were being tracked down and chucked in Azkaban, some of whom had actually handed themselves in. The Malfoy family had fled to America after showing their remorse for what they had done, none of them denying the fact they were part of Voldemort's gang.

Business was booming for Weasley's Wizard Wheezes and customers could not get enough of the popular joke shop. Fred, George and their friends worked endlessly to keep up with the demand on their products. They had a great support team around them to help with making more products and working in the shop. Hermione and Harry had became the official potion makers, who stayed in the back room, working on more products.

Hermione was still living with Fred in his flat, though they did stay at the burrow on a Saturday night as Wizard Wheezes was closed on a Sunday. July was nearly over which meant, it was nearly Harry's 18th birthday. Turning 18 in the wizarding world was not as big of a deal as it is in the muggle world but Hermione had been the one to suggest holding a massive birthday party for Harry. Harry then went on to suggest having a joint birthday party for him and Neville Longbottom. Molly had loved his idea, jumping at the chance to hold a joint birthday party for the two of them.

In the wizarding world, turning 17 is an important age, as you can officially use magic outside of Hogwarts and can take apparation lessions. In the week leading up to the party, owls had been sent out to all of Harry and Neville's friends. Molly spent most of her time, preparing for the large party. She had managed to talk Ginny and Fleur into giving her a hand.

"Mum is driving me insane!" Ginny stated, entering her bedroom and flopping down on her bed.  
>"Why?" Hermione asked.<br>"Bossing me around because of this party. Ginny answered. I wish I was working with you guys at the shop. Fred and George aren't as bossy. Come Saturday, it'll all be over." Hermione said.  
>"I know I should be jumping for joy at helping with Harry's party but Mum is being a slave driver." Ginny said. "She knows Harry doesn't like anything to extravagant."<br>"This is Mum we're talking about, Gin. She doesn't do things by halves." Ron spoke from the doorway.  
>"What needs doing anway?" Hermione asked.<br>"Nothing at the moment. Ginny. I can chill out for a while."

Fred had insisted on Hermione having a day off from working in the shop. Business had calmed down due to England having a bit of a heat wave so the alley had calmed down in general.

The Saturday of Harry's 18th birthday had finally arrived and Molly had started preparing from early that morning. Hermione had offered to help as she wasn't needed in the shop. Hermione and Ginny began with charming scarlet and gold decorations to hang in the living room, along with blowing up balloons too. Molly was in the kitchen preparing the two cakes. Neville's grandmother popped over to help her.

"What all do we need to do today?" Hermione asked.  
>"We need to put up all the decorations. Charlie and Bill will be around later to put up the tent so we'll have to decorate it too." Ginny answered.<br>"Mum's doing all the food with Fleur and Neville's grandmother. Fred and George are closing the shop early today so they can come and help. They've said they are going to do some fireworks." Hermione stated.  
>"Brilliant. Sirius and Lupin are coming over soon too." Ginny answered. "No doubt Mum will still be bossing everyone around."<p>

Sure enough, Molly was barking orders to everyone all afternoon, making sure everything was done for the party. The tent had been pitched in the garden with tables and chairs placed inside of it. There was a table placed at the side which had various types of drinks placed on it. Hermione and Ginny placed bowls of nuts and crisps in the middle of teach table then put bunches of scarlet and gold ballons around the tent too.

"What else do we need?" Ginny wondered, looking around.  
>"What about some twinkling fairy lights around the dance floor?" Hermione suggested.<br>"What about one of those cool glitter ball things?" Ginny suggested. I'm pretty sure Dad has one in the shed that he found in a muggle dustbin once.

Hermione charmed the large glitter ball to hang from the ceiling in the middle of the dance floor and made it turn around. Ginny had dealt with the fairy lights. Sirius and Lupin dealt with the naughty garden gnomes which were trying to cause havock. At 4pm, Fred and George appeared with a large box filled with their best fireworks which they set up in part of the garden, ready for later on that evening. Fred then found Hermione, charming some 'Happy Birthday' banners in the tent.

"Hello beautiful." He cooed, resting his head on Hermione's shoulder.  
>"Hello. You nearly gave me a heart attack." Hermione gasped.<br>"Fred, you should no better than not to sneak up on someone like that." Ginny stated. "She could have hexed you!"  
>"Honestly it's fine." Hermione answered, spinning around in Fred's arms.<br>"If you two are going to snog, I'm going to go." Ginny stated.  
>"Bye then Gin!" Fred laughed.<p>

He watched his little sister march out of the tent, her flaming red hair, bouncing behind her. Fred then swooped down and kissed Hermione on the lips. Hermione returned the favour and kissed her boyfriend back. They enjoyed a blissful few moments until someone clearing their throat caused them to jump apart, which was Sirius, shaking his head and laughing.

"Oh to be young and in love." He grinned.  
>"We'll have to get you a lovely young witch, Sirius." Fred grinned, still holding onto Hermione.<br>"Never worry about me. It's great to see all you young ones in love." Sirius replied. Anyway I shall go and let you both continue. I apologise for interrupting."  
>"Could have been worse, it could have been Mum." Fred laughed.<br>"Yes and then she'd give you both the talk. I'll keep her away if you want to slip off." Sirius answered.

It was finally party time. Hermione and Ginny were finishing getting ready in Ginny's room. Both girls looked beautiful in their new dresses they had purchased on their shopping trip into muggle London. Hermione's was a pink, white and black floral print dress which had a halter neck, was nipped in at the waist and sat out just above her knee. She wore a pair of silver flats and Ginny had fixed her hair into a side bun. Ginny had ofted for a cream and lilac strapless, figure hugging dress. She wore a pair of black heels with it and curled her ginger hair.

"Wow, you two scrub up well." George commented, looking in the door.  
>"Thanks bro." Ginny grinned, spinning around. "You don't look too bad yourself. I hear Katie Bell is coming tonight."<br>"Yes, a little birdie told me that rumour as well." George grinned with a wink.  
>"Go for it George." Ginny urged.<p>

Hermione and Ginny headed down the stairs with George to start meeting the guests who were starting to arrive. All of Harry and Neville's school friends were there, along with members of Dumbledore's army and the Order. Even some of their school teachers were there too. Fred led Hermione over to a table in the tent where George was sitting with Angelina, Lee, Alicia and Katie Bell.

"Wow, you look lovely Hermione." Katie commented.  
>"Thank you. You're looking lovely too." Hermione answered, blushing. "How are you all?"<br>"Hermione you only saw me yesterday." Lee laughed.  
>"I'm very good, thank you Hermione." Katie replied.<p>

Fred disappeared to get himself and Hermione drinks while she chatted away to the others about returning to Hogwarts. George had followed Fred up to the drinks table.

"Should I ask Katie out again?" He asked his twin.  
>"Yeah I think you should. You'd be mad not too." Fred replied. "You do still like her?"<br>"Of course I do." George answered.  
>"Well then go for it. Live is too short." Fred replied, patting his twin on the shoulder.<p>

The party was in full swing, with the yummy food being eaten and drinks being consumed. Harry and Neville were thoroughly enjoying themselves, as were all the other guests. The tent was filled with smiling faces and loud laughter, people sitting around at the tables in their little groups while others had taken to the dance floor. Neville had gotten a giggling Luna up to dance while Ginny was swaying, happily in Harry's arms. George got Katie up to dance too then disappeared once the song had finished.  
>Before everyone got too drunk, Molly and Augusta brought out the two birthday cakes. Harry's was in the shape of a golden snitch while Neville's had the Gryffindor logo on his. The birthday boys took centre stage so everyone could sing 'Happy Birthday' to them. Harry had been bought a camera by Sirius who insisted he take loads of photos. Both boys had been given enough sweets and Wizard wheezes products to last them both a life time. Neville's favourite present was a pair of expensive looking dragonhide gloves which would come in very handy in Herbology. When darkness fell, Fred and George let off their fireworks which gave a beautiul display.<p>

"So in the muggle world, what does turning 18 mean?" Fred asked Hermione.  
>"Well you officially become an adult and are allowed to drink alcohol." Hermione answered. "Oh and you're allowed to vote in elections as well."<br>"So turning 17 in the muggle world doesn't mean anything then?" Fred then asked.  
>"Well when you turn 17 in the muggle world, you can start learning to drive a car. You can also leave home without your parent's consent." Hermione answered. "Also teenagers usually leave school at 18 as well but so do we."<br>"I'm surprised we were never taught about that in muggle studies." Fred said.  
>"There's a lot we should have been taught in muggle studies that we weren't. I was quite disappointed in the subject actually." Hermione admitted.<br>"Is there anything else I should know about turning 17 or 18 in the muggle world?" Fred wondered.  
>"Not that I can think of, off the top of my head." Hermione answered.<br>"What's the legal age of consent thingy, I heard Dad talk about once?" Fred asked.  
>"Oh, it basically means the age a girl and a boy are technically allowed to sleep with one another." Hermione answered.<br>"There's a law about that?" Fred gasped, sounding shocked.  
>"Yes. If someone sleeps with someone who is under the age of consent, then they can get sent to prison for it." Hermione answered. "It's also to stop teenage girls falling pregnant but it doesn't work. It happens a lot in the muggle world."<br>"Wow. That's pretty crazy." Fred said.  
>"I think it's actually a very good idea. The daughter of my Mother's friend, fell pregnant at 16 and had to drop out of school. She was badly bullied because of it too." Hermione stated.<br>"Are you glad we waited?" Fred asked.  
>"Yes but I was very tempted to give in long before we did." Hermione admitted.<br>"Seriously?" Fred asked.  
>"Yes, quite a few times actually. The first time was when we first stayed at Grimmauld Place, then during one of our dates in the Room of Requirement and then while we were at Grimmauld Place the last time." Hermione confessed.<br>"Why don't we leave the party and head back to mine?" Fred suggested, wiggling his eyebrows.  
>"I think I might have to take you up on that offer. Although Ginny might get mad at me for abandoning her." Hermione answered.<br>"She'll be fine. She's got the birthday boy to keep her occupied." Fred answered.  
>"Lets get going then." Hermione smiled, standing up and accepting Fred's hand.<p>

The two spun on the spot, disappearing to go to Fred's flat. The party was starting to die down anyway with people heading home. Ginny, Luna, Hannah Abbot and Susan Bones were dancing away on the dance floor without a care in the world while Ron, Harry, Neville, Seamus and Dean watched on. George was sitting down by the lake with Katie, talking and occassionly kissing.

"Should we go to the flat?" George asked.  
>"I'd love to George but I really do have to go home. Since the war my parents worry about me and if I don't go home, they'd be worried sick." Katie replied, feeling sad.<br>"That's understandable." George answered. "Maybe we could meet tomorrow in the alley, go for a drink? Yeah that would be a good idea." Katie replied.  
>"Or maybe you could come around here, play some quidditch?" George suggested. "Or we could do both."<br>"Sounds good to me. I'll owl you in the morning." Katie replied.

The party finally came to an end when the last of the guests headed home. George traipsed up the stairs to his empty room, meeting Ginny on his way.

"Have you seen Hermione?" Ginny asked.  
>"No. I haven't seen her since she went off with Fred." George answered.<br>"She went off with Fred?" Ginny asked.  
>"Yeah. They went for a walk around the lake when I was with Katie." George answered.<br>"She went off with Fred?" Ginny asked again.  
>"I just answered that question, Gin." George said. "I'm the one with only one ear here!"<br>"You don't get it do you? She went off with Fred.." Ginny stated.  
>"And?" George questioned.<br>"Do I need to spell it out?" Ginny asked.  
>"Oh...Oh...Oh. I get you now. They aren't in my room are they?" George wondered, finally getting what Ginny was saying.<p>

Ginny and George crept towards George's room with George carefully opening the door. The room was in complete darkness and it was obvious no one was there.

"Nope not in here." George stated.  
>"I bet you, they've gone back to the flat." Ginny said.<br>"They probably have." George answered.  
>"They better be back here early tomorrow or Mum will go mad." Ginny stated.<br>"Personally I'd love to see Fred get a grilling." George answered.  
>"Well I don't want Hermione to be humiliated, thank you very much." Ginny stated, hitting George on the arm.<br>"Why don't you ask the boy-who-lived to keep you company tonight?" George suggested.  
>"Do you want Mum to blow a fuse?" Ginny questioned.<br>"What she doesn't know, won't hurt her." George grinned.  
>"Ron, the big mouth would probably tell her." Ginny stated.<br>"I'm sure if you threaten him with one of your bat boegy hexes he'll not blab." George answered.  
>"Goodnight George." Ginny stated, then disappeared into her room.<p>

Regarding the age of consent rules here in the UK, I'm not overly sure I have it correct so please don't attack me for that.


	42. Chapter 42 - Sunday at the burrow

**Chapter 42 – Sunday at the burrow**

Hermione woke early the next morning with one of Fred's arms wrapped around her shoulder and the other tightly around her slim waist. She shot a look at the clock on Fred's bedside cabinet, which read 8:30am.

"Shoot!" She shrieked.

She spun around awkwardly in Fred's arms so she was now facing her sleeping boyfriend.

"Fred, Fred we need to get up and get to the burrow before Molly notices we're gone." Hermione shouted, shaking Fred's shoulders.  
>"Mmmm. No getting up." Fred mumbled, not even opening his eyes.<br>"Come on Fred!" Hermione shouted. "Oh for heaven's sake."

Hermione shook Fred's shoulders once again but it was no good. Fred Weasley liked his sleep and he liked it even more on Sunday's mornings when he knew he didn't have to get up for work.

"Fred Weasley you better wake up or I'll soak you with ice cold water!" Hermione stated.

Hermione pulled back the covers but quickly realised that Fred was completely naked. She quickly realised that she was too. A small blush crept onto her face as the memories of the night before came flooding back to her. She had returned to Fred's flat just before Harry's birthday party ended. They began snogging as soon as they stepped through the door then ran off to Fred's bedroom, shedding their clothes as they went. Hermione smiled as she remembered the events. However she was brought back to reality by Fred muttering something in his sleep. She needed to get Fred awake so they could get back to the burrow before Molly realised they weren't there.

Hermione pulled back the covers, letting the cold air hit her skin. She found a towel hanging over the chair and wrapped it around herself while she hunted for her clothes. Once dressed, she headed into the kitchen to make Fred some scrambled eggs on toast in the hope that food would encourage Fred to wake up. It didn't take her long to whip up some breakfast which she took straight into Fred's bedroom.  
>"Right, sleepy head, I've made you some breakfast, so you better wake up before it gets cold." Hermione stated.<p>

"Mmmm food sounds good." Fred muttered.  
>"Well wake up then and eat it." Hermione answered, trying not to laugh.<p>

Fred's eyes fluttered open as he inhaled the scent of the scrambled eggs.

"Oh about time." Hermione laughed.

A huge grin spread across Fred's handsome face as he noticed Hermione sitting on the edge of the bed with the plate of food in her hands.

"Morning." He chirped.  
>"Good morning." Hermione replied back. "You better get this in you quickly so we can get back to the burrow."<br>"Do we have to go back so soon?" Fred asked.  
>"Yes, unfortunately we do or your Mum will go mad at us disappearing." Hermione answered.<br>"Did you enjoy last night?" Fred asked.  
>"Yes. I had an amazing time last night. The party was really good." Hermione replied.<br>"I wasn't talking about the party." Fred said with a wink.  
>"Oh you're talking about last night as in, when we returned here?" Hermione wondered, feeling her face burn slightly.<br>"Yes and I thought you were one of the smartest witches around." Fred laughed.  
>"I had a very good night last night Fred." Hermione admitted. "You?"<br>"Yes, I had an amazing time last night, Mione but I have a horrible banging feeling in my head." Fred answered.  
>"I suggest you eat this and it'll maybe make you feel better." Hermione said.<p>

Fred and Hermione tucked into their breakfast then Hermione washed up while Fred got dressed.

"I hope George had the sense to cover for me this morning." Fred stated, entering the kitchen.  
>"I hope Ginny did too." Hermione answered. "Oh Mrs Weasley will be so cross with us."<br>"Hermione, stop worrying, we're adults and quite capable of looking after ourselves." Fred said.  
><strong>*****<strong>  
>Hermione and Fred apparated straight to the burrow and somehow made it in through the front door without anyone noticing. They didn't even trip on the trick step going up the stairs. Fred had cast a quick spell on the stairs to stop them creaking. Hermione returned to Ginny's room where Ginny was still sleeping. She quickly slipped out of her dress and pulled on her pyjamas then slipped into her bed. Fred did the same in his room where George was still fast asleep.<p>

"I know you've just got in, Hermione." Ginny stated, sitting up.  
>"I thought you were sleeping." Hermione answered.<br>"I've been awake since Errol crashed into my window an hour ago." Ginny stated. "Where did you disappear too last night?"  
>"I went back to the flat with Fred but please don't tell anyone. We'll be in so much trouble." Hermione answered.<br>"I thought that was where you went too." Ginny said. "Need I ask why? Was my lovely brother taking advantage of you?"  
>"I think I was just as much to blame last night to be honest." Hermione admitted.<br>"Where you that drunk?" Ginny questioned.  
>"I wasn't drunk, just a little tipsy." Hermione answered. "Fred was a little hungover though."<br>"Don't worry, Mum doesn't know that you were gone." Ginny said.  
>"Are you sure?" Hermione asked.<br>"Very sure. She went to bed before we did and didn't ask any questions." Ginny answered.  
><strong>****<strong>  
>An hour had passed since Hermione and Fred had managed to sneak back into the burrow without being noticed by anyone other than Ginny. The truth was, they hadn't been noticed at all, mainly because everyone had been fast asleep when they returned. Ginny had only been awake due to Errol flying straight into her closed window, something he tended to do a lot. The daft owl wasn't even delivering anything. Molly and Arthur were the first to wake and made themselves some breakfast. As the morning wore on, more of the occupants of the burrow began to wake. George insisted on giving Fred a good grilling on his disappearance but promised not to say anything.<p>

"Did you enjoy yourself last night?" Hermione asked Harry at the breakfast table.  
>"I had a brilliant party. Thank you." Harry answered.<br>"I'm glad you enjoyed it." Molly smiled.  
>"What are your plans for today?" Arthur asked his children, Hermione and Harry.<br>"I thought we could maybe play some quidditch later." George suggested. "We haven't played I ages and Katie said she might pop over."  
>"Is everyone up for some quidditch?" Ginny asked, looking around the table.<br>"Count me out." Hermione answered.  
>"Oh come on Hermione." Ginny begged.<br>"You know how much I hate flying." Hermione answered.  
>"You mean to tell me that since you've started dating Fred, he's never once got you on a broom?" Ginny questioned, looking over at Fred.<br>"That's because I know she hates flying." Fred answered.  
>"Now, now. If Hermione doesn't want to play, don't be forcing her." Molly said.<br>********  
>Sunday lunch had been a busy affair for the Weasley family. Sirius, Lupin, Tonks, Andromeda and Teddy had all been invited around for dinner. Molly, of course had prepared a feast fit for a king, ensuring everyone had second and third helpings of the roast dinner and dessert. Andromeda and Tonks both offered to help clear up the dishes while Hermione and Ginny played with a blue haired Teddy in the living room. The boys were itching to get outside to play some qudditch but Molly warned them not to go out straight after eating their dinner or they would be sick. Teddy, who was now around three months old, was a smart little boy who would change his hair colour constantly. While with Hermione and Ginny, his blue hair changed to the bright red to match Ginny's.<p>

Once everyone's dinners had settled, the boys and Ginny dashed outside to grab their brooms. Hermione tottered upstairs to grab one of her many books. She picked Matilda which was one of her favourites as a child. Then again she had a lot of favorite books. Matilda always stuck out in her mind due to the fact Matilda reminded Hermione of herself. A young girl with a huge fondness of books who could do magic. She grabbed the book off the shelf and her sunglasses then went outside to watch the others play quidditch.

Katie Bell had now arrived to join in the game. Percy had opted to be referee while the others split into two teams. On one team there was Bill, George, Harry and Katie while on the other there was Charlie, Fred, Ginny and Ron. Fleur had followed Hermione, sitting down beside her to watch the game. Neither spoke much as Hermione got lost in the pages of her book and Fleur watched the game, commenting the odd time on what was happening or to ask Hermione a question, such as what she was reading.

"It's a muggle book, I used to read quite a lot when I was little." Hermione answered before explaining the book to Fleur.  
>"So the girl in the book can do magic?" Percy, who overheard, asked.<br>"Yes. She's brought up by parents who don't really love her and treat her quite badly. From a young age, she teaches herself how to read and spends a lot of her days in the library, reading." Hermione explained. "Her Dad is a dodgy car sales man and her Mum is always out playing bingo."  
>"Bingo?" Percy asked.<br>"Basically you're given a card with numbers written on it and someone calls out the numbers. If you have all the numbers, you win money." Hermione explained.  
>"What else happens?" Percy asked.<br>"Welll she begs her parents to let her go to school but they won't let her in the beginning. Then she does and the head mistress is a horrible, horrible woman. Matilda realises that she has magic and can make things happen with her mind, especially when people are being nasty to her." Hermione explained. "She eventually gets adopted by one of her teachers, who is a lovely woman."  
>"Wow. It kind of makes me think of Harry's upbringing." Percy said. "Living with people who don't care about him, being magical and his Aunt and Uncle not wanting him to go to Hogwarts."<br>"Yes, and it did cross my mind too." Hermione answered. "I could relate to Matilda so much, growning up because I loved to read too. Then I began making strange things happen and didn't know why until I got my Hogwarts letter."


	43. Chapter 43 - Muggle Studies

Chapter 43 – Muggle Studies

Hermione had been pestered by her friends and boyfriend to teach them more about how muggles live. Hermione had agreed as sometimes her friends acted like aliens from another planet when she tried to talk to them about stuff. Only Harry understood, due to him being brought up by muggles.

"Harry you better help me." Hermione begged.  
>"Of course I'll help you." Harry answered.<br>"I've put all the plans in place." Hermione stated.  
>"Plans? You're only teaching the others about how we live as muggles." Harry laughed.<br>"I still have to plan, Harry or else I'll end up confusing them even more." Hermione answered.  
>"What have you got planned then?" Harry asked.<br>"Well we're all going to stay for one night in a bed and breakfast I found in the nearby muggle town. There I can teach the others a bit about our electrical devices." Hermione stated. "This also means I can show them a television too as there should be one in our rooms."  
>"Fred and George will end up wanting a television for the flat." Harry said.<br>"I hope so. I'd love to relax in the evening watching something good on television." Hermione answered.  
>"I'll have to get one for Grimmauld Place too." Harry said.<br>"I do hope this all works." Hermione said.  
>"Oh, Hermione, we're not breaking into Gringotts or the Ministry. We're only teaching the others about the muggle way of life." Harry answered, shaking his head.<br>"Make sure they all pack an overnight bag." Hermione asked.  
>"Yes, Hermione." Harry answered, leaving the room.<br>"Where exactly are we going?" Ginny asked.  
>"A bed in breakfast in the nearby muggle town." Hermione answered. "And before you ask, a bed in breakfast is a cheaper verson of a hotel. So you'll need to pack an overnight bag."<br>********  
>Hermione, Fred, George, Ron, Harry and Ginny were all ready to go to the Bed and Breakfast. Hermione had gave them their rules before hand. They left the burrow and apparated to the muggle village that was situated near to Ottery St Catchpole. The bed and breakfast was only a few minutes walk away. It looked quite fancy on the outside. Hermione led her friends into the light and airy reception area and over to the desk where a man was sat reading a newspaper.<p>

"Can I help you madame?" The man asked, noticing the group.  
>"Yes. I have two rooms booked under the name of 'Granger' for one night." Hermione stated.<p>

The receptionist man flicked through the bookings book to find Hermione's name.

"Ah yes. A room for four and a twin room for two people." The man stated.

Fred and George shot each other a confused look at the 'twin room'.

"I thought we were sharing with Harry and Ron?" Fred quietly asked George.  
>"You are sharing with us." Harry answered.<br>"What's a twin room then?" George asked, keeping his voice down.  
>"It's just a room with two single beds." Harry answered. "Hermione and Ginny will be in that room."<br>"I thought it was for George and I." Fred laughed.  
>"Because we're twins." George finished.<br>"Would you all like breakfast in the morning?" The man asked.  
>"Yes please." Hermione answered.<p>

The man gave Hermione the keys to the two rooms and then got her to sign a form after she gave him the payment.

"Enjoy your stay and if you should need anything, do not hesitate to ask." The man chirped, then waved them off.

Hermione led everyone off to the carpeted stairs to the second floor where their rooms were. The boys room had two single beds and a set of bunk beds while Hermione and Ginny's room had two single beds. Both rooms had a good sized bathroom, television and tea making facilities. There was also a door which separated the two rooms. Hermione gathered everyone in the boys room and handed them out a notebook and pen each. Then she cast a silencing spell around the room.

"Right we better get started. We'll start on electicity because we've all did about it in muggle studies." Hermione stated.  
>"I never did muggle studies." Ron stated. "And neither did Harry."<br>"I think Harry knows enough about how muggles live without taking muggle studies." Fred said.  
>"I keep forgetting Harry lived with muggles." Ron admitted.<br>"Well muggles use electricity to power things such as their lights, heating, cookers and other devices." Hermione stated, sounding very much like a teacher. "Muggles rely very heavily on electricity just like us in the wizarding world, rely on magic."  
>"That's a lot then." George piped in.<br>"There are several electicity powered items in this room." Hermione stated. "First we'll start with the lights."

Harry got up and showed the others how the lights in the room worked by switching them on and off while Hermione explained how they worked. Hermione even came prepared with information sheets for Ron, George, Fred and Ginny.

"You'd make a very good muggle studies teacher." Fred commented.  
>"Do muggles have to pay for electricity?" Ron questioned. "Good job we've never had to use it."<br>"We wouldn't have been able to afford it." Ginny said.  
>"Yes muggles have to pay for electric. They can either pay a bill at the end of every month or put money in a special meter, like top it up as you need it." Hermione explained.<p>

Hermione did a brilliant job of explaining everything to the others. Harry chipped in and gave her help when she needed it. The others, much to Hermione's surprise, listened to every word they said. Even Fred and George where hanging on her every single word.

"Now we'll move onto the television." Hermione stated, turning the television on to some daytime chat show.  
>"Wow. I think I'm going to like this." Fred commented, his blue eyes wide.<br>"There are various different channels on a television, each of which shows different programs. There are different programs on throughout the day." Hermione explained.  
>"What sort of things can you watch on it?" Ginny asked.<br>"Oh everything. There are chat shows, like this one right here or you can watch different sports, films, documentaries and loads more. There's something for everyone." Hermione answered.  
>"Imagine watching quidditch on one, it'd be awesome." Fred grinned.<br>"I don't think we'd be able to watch quidditch on one of them." George laughed.  
>"Maybe in the future, we might be able too." Hermione stated.<p>

Hermione's teaching continued. She moved from the television, onto the kettle, followed by the radio cassette player. The others found what she was telling them, fascinating. The last item, Hermione showed them was a hairdryer.

"It dries people hair by blasting it with hot air." Hermione stated.  
>"I bet it takes forever to dry people's hair with one of those." Ginny said.<br>"It used to take my Mum ages to dry my hair when I was little, because it's always been so long and bushy." Hermione answered.  
>"I definitely think being able to use magic is a good thing." Ginny said.<br>"Now is everyone happy with what I've told you all?" Hermione asked.  
>"Yes. You're a very good teacher, Hermione." Fred grinned back.<br>"One of the best we've ever had." George added.  
>"And probably one of the only teachers you two have ever listened too." Ginny laughed.<p>

"What would you like to learn about next?" Hermione asked.  
>"What about muggle schooling?" Ginny suggested.<br>"Why would we need to know about that?" Ron wondered, screwing up his face.  
>"I would like to know, what you guys did before attending Hogwarts." Ginny said.<br>"Well Harry and I had to attend a muggle primary school for seven years, prior to attending Hogwarts." Hermione stated.  
>"There we learnt how to read, write and count." Harry added. "As well as tell the time and other stuff."<br>"Yes. We do various subjects such as Relgious education which is learning about the bible and God." Hermione stated.  
>"Geography, which is learning about different countries and their cultures." Harry added.<br>"History which is something along the same lines as History of Magic. Although it could be about the history of our country or other countries." Hermione said. "We also learnt how to speak in different languages such as French and Spanish."  
>"Wow. That's a lot." Fred gasped.<br>"And that's not it all either." Harry answered.  
>"Then there was Art, which is drawing, paintly and making nice things." Hermione stated. "Physical education or PE, which is playing sports or games, like running around, skipping, football."<br>"Anything else?" Fred wondered.  
>"Sometimes we'd do music, like learn to play the piano or a recorder and sometimes we did baking too." Hermione answered.<br>"And Sience which is something similar to potions but don't get me to explain it because I couldn't." Harry said.

For the four pure-bloods in the group, there was a lot to take in but their interest never wavered once. They wanted to know more about the muggle way of life. Hermione and Harry did a brilliant job of teaching them all they needed to know but there was a long way to go.

"I think you guys are doing really well." Hermione commented with a proud smile. "You've already mastered the London undergrounds, muggle shops, muggle money and know more about electricity and muggle schooling."  
>"See, we're all star pupils." Fred grinned.<br>"I think we should leave it there for today." Hermione stated.  
>"What should we do now?" Ginny asked.<br>"Well I have managed to find a video player so we could watch a film on the television." Hermione answered then proceeded to explain about a video player.

Hermione had packed a video player in her famous beaded bag and had brought along some of her favourite films to watch, which were Matilda, Romeo and Juliet, Oliver Twist, Toy Story and The Lion King.

"I've also brought some snacks for us to enjoy." Hermione stated, pulling six chocolate frogs, some Bertie Botts Beans, six cauldron cakes and bottles of Butterbeer out of her beaded bag.  
>"Hermione, you are amazing." Fred chirped.<br>"What would everyone like to watch?" Hermione asked.  
>"What are they all about?" Ginny wondered.<br>"If she tells us what they are all about, then there would be no point in us watching them." Harry chortled.  
>"Well Matilda is about a girl who loves books and can do magic." Hermione explained.<br>"Just like you." George commented.  
>"Romeo and Juliet is a love storytragedy between two people who aren't supposed to be in love as their families are at war." Hermione explained. "Imagine Draco and I dating."  
>"Hermione, I'd rather not." Ron squirmed, looking disgusted.<br>"Oliver Twist, is about a boy orphan who lives at a workhouse then escapes to London and joins a group of thieves." Hermione explained. "Toy Story, is about a bunch of toys which come to life when their owner isn't around and The Lion King is about a bunch of Lions."  
>"Personally I'd go with Toy Story." Harry suggested.<br>"I think you all might prefer it out of them all." Hermione answered.  
>"We'll go with that one then." Fred said.<p>

Hermione and Ginny made the room more comfortable, pulling the curtains and bringing in blankets and quilts from the other room. They all settled down to watch the film with the large selection of snacks. Hermione snuggled into Fred, while Ginny did the same to Harry. George and Ron had taken the two comfortable looking armchairs. Hermione was pleasantly surprised that they managed to get to the end of the film without anyone asking any questions. Ron, Ginny, George and Fred had their eyes fixed to the television, watching it in awe.

"That was brilliant!" Ginny chirped. "Can we watch another?"  
>"Yes. The night is still young." Hermione answered.<br>"I think we should watch Matilda." George said. "From what you've told me, she sounds very much like you."

They watched Matilda next, although the boys weren't as keen on it as they were on Toy Story. After the second film was over, they headed out of the B&B to visit a cute little pub down the street for dinner before returning to their rooms for the night.


	44. Chapter 44 - Hogwarts Letters

Chapter 44 – Hogwarts Letters

Hermione's muggle studies teaching had gone well and they had all enjoyed their time at the bed and breakfast, learning more about the muggle way of life.

"You taught us more than we ever learned in our muggle studies classes." Fred stated.  
>"Did you even listen in your muggle studies classes?" Ron questioned, raising an eyebrow.<br>"We did actually. We did actually listen in most of our classes." Fred answered.  
>"Yeah we enjoyed Transfiguration because McGonagall is a great teacher." George said.<br>"And Charms because we got on well with Flitwick." Fred added.  
>"We always listened in Care of the magical creatures when Hagrid was teaching us." George said.<br>"What about the others?" Ginny asked.  
>"Well we wouldn't have learnt all we needed to know about product making if we didn't listen in potions." Fred answered. "We didn't really like Snape though."<br>"Yeah and I hate the greasy git even more now that I'm an ear down." George seethed.  
>"The only classes we weren't overly interested in were History of magic, Divination and Astronomy." Fred said.<br>"We liked Defence against the dark arts too when Lupin and Mad Eye were teaching us." George added.  
>"I wonder what they'll do for a muggle studies teacher in September?" Ginny wondered. "Professor Burbridge was murdered."<br>"They'll have to employ someone else." Hermione answered.  
>"You could totally go for the job." Fred said.<br>"If I was old enough and had the correct qualifications." Hermione answered.

They had returned to the burrow the following morning after eating a yummy breakfast at the bed and breakfast they had stayed in. Mr Weasley was eager to hear all about what they had got up too and what all Hermione had taught them. Fred and George had to dash off to work in the shop. Fred had insisted that Hermione have the day off.

She was just about to head outside into the glorious sunshine when a tawny coloured owl appeared at the window with a large cream envelope in it's beak. Molly accepted the letters and put a knut into it's pouch. The owl flew off, hooting loudly. There were letters for Hermione, Ginny, Ron and Harry. Hermione accepted hers from Mrs Weasley while Ginny raced outside to get Ron and Harry who were flying around throwing a quaffle to one another.

"It's a letter from Professor McGonagall." Hermione stated.

_Dear Miss Hermione Granger,  
>As you are very aware, the new Hogwarts school term starts on September 1<em>_st__. I am just writing to all students to confirm who will be returning to the school and who won't. I will be stepping into the role as Headmistress but will continue to be Gryffindor's head of house. If you are hoping to return to Hogwarts, please send an owl back as soon as you receive this letter. I would love for you to return to complete your studies._

_Professor McGonagall._

Hermione read the letter twice, incase she missed anything important.

"Are you going back Hermione?" Ron asked.  
>"Of course I'm going back. I want to finish my NEWTS." Hermione answered.<br>"What about Fred?" Ron questioned.  
>"We'll be fine. We'll work something out." Hermione answered.<br>"I hope you are all returning." Mrs Weasley stated.

Ron's face went a little pink around the ears and dropped his head.

"Harry and I weren't actually planning on going back, Mum." Ron answered, sheepishly.  
>"I'm going back Mum." Ginny stated.<br>"I would like to hope you and Harry will be going back." Mrs Weasley stated, hands on hips.  
>"But we don't want to go back." Ron whined.<br>"But why not?" Mrs Weasley questioned. "What else have you got in mind?"  
>"Fred and George said we can both help out at Wizard Wheezes." Ron answered. "Harry has been doing really well at making potions for them."<br>"They won't need as much staff when the children go back to school, so they won't need you both." Mrs Weasley stated.  
>"I think you should both go back. It's only for one year after all." Hermione stated and Ginny nodded her head in agreement.<br>"The Gryffindor quidditch team will need you Harry." Ginny said.  
>"At least think about it boys." Molly urged. "As Hermione said, it's only for a year."<br>"We'll think about it." Ron said.

Hermione had already got a piece of parchment and quill and was writing her reply to Professor McGonagall. Ginny did the same. They attached their letters to Errol and sent the owl off. Ginny went outside to join the boys in flying around the yard while Hermione took to reading under her favourite tree. Ginny then got bored of Ron forgetting about her and joined Hermione.

"Do you think they'll go back?" Ginny asked her friend.  
>"I hope so. It would be weird going back without both of them." Hermione answered. "We'll be in the same class this time which will be good."<br>"Yeah and I don't have to worry about resitting my sixth year." Ginny said.  
>"It'll all be very different now, won't it. We won't have Dumbledore or Snape." Hermione stated.<br>"We still don't know what happened to Snape." Ginny answered. "Dad said some people form the Ministry had been looking for him."  
>"Do you think he died?" Hermione wondered.<br>"Well they never recovered his body so nobody knows." Ginny answered. "He's probably gone into hiding."  
>"He should just hand himself in to the Ministry if he's still alive." Hermione said.<br>"I wonder who'll all be teaching at Hogwarts in September?" Ginny then wondered.  
>"Well McGonagall will keep on teaching Transfiguration, Flitwick will continue with Charms, Slughorn with Potions, Hagrid and Grubblyplank will maybe split Care of magical creatures and Sprout will teach Herbology." Hermione answered.<br>"Then you have Professor Binns boring everyone to tears in History of Magic." Ginny laughed.  
>"They only really need a new defence against the dark arts professor and muggle studies one." Hermione said.<br>"Rumour has it, that Lupin has been asked to teach defence against the dark arts again." Ginny said.  
>"Oh that would be brilliant. I really enjoyed him teaching us but what will happen when he needs time off every month?" Hermione wondered.<br>"I'm sure they'll have someone to fill in for him." Ginny replied. "Though they don't have Snape."  
>"Sirius would love to do it." Harry stated, approaching the girls with glasses of cool lemonade for them both.<br>"He could do it, you know. I think he'd be well liked." Ginny answered. "And he is a free man now."  
>"Tonks was very keen too." Hermione said.<br>"Oh she would be amazing." Ginny chirped.  
>"Could she take on muggle studies?" Harry wondered.<br>"No she couldn't. Tonks is a pure-blood witch remember?" Hermione answered.  
>"I keep forgetting that she's a pure-blood for some reason." Harry admitted.<br>"She's Sirius' cousin." Ginny laughed.  
>"Well we won't have long to wait." Hermione said. "You and Ron better hurry up and make your minds up about whether or not you're going back."<br>"I want to go back but Ron's not overly keen." Harry said.  
>"Well he'll go back if you do. He's not going to stay here while you're at Hogwarts." Ginny answered.<br>"Molly tried to get me to talk some sense into him." Harry said.  
>"Neville, Dean and Seamus are all returning to Hogwarts." Ron gasped, out of breath from running outside, clutching a letter in his hand.<br>"I hope that's made you consider going back Ronald." Hermione stated.  
>"I'll go back if Harry does." Ron stated.<br>"I think I will. It's only for a year after all." Harry answered.  
>"Well you better go and write back to McGonagall." Hermione stated.<p>

Harry and Ron left the girls and headed inside to reply to McGonagall.

"That was pretty easy." Ginny grinned.  
>"I think Harry would have returned because of you going back." Hermione said.<p> 


	45. Chapter 45 - The Last Night

This story is nearly finished I'm afraid. I've only this chapter and another one left to post. There is an orginial character in this chapter by the way. Yes she is based on myself, though I am a Hufflepuff, but she won't be featuring in it this story at all, just a few mentions.

**Chapter 45 – The last night******

It was now the 31st August and the night before the return to Hogwarts. Harry, Ron, Hermione and Ginny were all returning for their last year. Part of Hermione was excited about returning to Hogwarts to finish her education but the other part of her was dreading leaving Fred.

They had all been to Diagon Alley to purchase new school uniforms, potions ingredients, parchment, quills, ink and their new books. McGonagall had sent out all their school lists and was over the moon to see so many students returning. One evening she had paid the burrow a visit and had voiced her concerns about how worried she was that students would not want to return.

"Slughorn, Sprout, Flitwick and myself have all been to visit the new muggle born students who will be attending." She informed everyone.  
>"Have you got any new teachers?" Molly asked her.<br>"Yes we have two new teachers this year. Remus Lupin is returning as defence against the dark arts professor with Nymphadora Tonks filling in for him during a full moon." McGonagall answered. "We also have a new muggle studies teacher. A young lady called Laura Jones."  
>"Laura Jones?" Molly asked, confused.<br>"Yes. She's a muggle born witch herself. Would have been in Charlie's year at Hogwarts but in Ravenclaw." McGonagall explained. "She managed to excape capture and torture for being a muggle born because she has been travelling America for the last few years and doing some teaching out there."  
>"Oh that is brilliant." Molly chirped, clapping her hands together. "Is she any good?"<br>"Oh yes. She was a brilliant student while at Hogwarts, one of the brightest in her year and was a prefect too. She had always shown an interest in teaching and had considered teaching at Hogwarts one day." McGonagall replied.

The eve before everyone's return from Hogwarts, Molly had provided a feast for them all and had invited their friends too. As it was a lovely evening, they all sat outside under a cloth canopy. It wasn't a party as such but a get together as it was the last eveing they would all be together until around Christmas time. After the food had been eaten, Fred led Hermione off for a walk around the lake. Fred wasn't one to worry but he was dreading Hermione going off to Hogwarts again, especially after everything that had happened recently.

"I'm not looking forward to tomorrow at all Mione." He admitted.  
>"I am and I'm not." Hermione replied back. "I'm looking forward to going back to school and getting stuck into my studies again but I'm not looking forward to being away from you."<br>"Do you think McGonagall will let me visit you again?" Fred wondered.  
>"I think she will. We'll have to ask her." Hermione answered.<br>"We should try and arrange visits for a couple of nights a week." Fred said. "And then on Saturdays during Hogsmede visits."  
>"That would be a good idea." Hermione replied. "That's if we get Hogsmede visits."<br>"We can talk using our two way notebooks again." Fred suggested.  
>"Yes. I've mine packed already." Hermione answered.<br>"That does not surprise me at all." Fred laughed.  
>"You know me, I don't like leaving everything until the last minute." Hermione smiled.<br>"I bet Ron and Harry haven't even touched their packing." Fred said. "Mum will go mental in the morning."

"Are you coming with us to King's Cross tomorrow?" Hermione asked her boyfriend.  
>"Of course I am, Mione. Do you think I'd miss seeing you off to Hogwarts?" Fred answered, linking his hand with Hermione's.<br>"Oh good." Hermione replied.  
>"George and I will come and see everyone off then head into the shop. Lee is going to hold for the fort for us until then." Fred said.<br>"Hogwarts is going to be so different this time around without Dumbledore." Hermione said, with a small sigh. "And after everything that has happened."  
>"Maybe it'll have changed for the better." Fred spoke. "Not that I ever had anything against Dumbledore, because the man was amazing."<br>"I just hope Harry doesn't any unwanted attention but it's going to be crazy for him." Hermione said.  
>"Yeah. I overheard Mum talking to Dad about that earlier. I guess he's going back to Hogwarts as a proper hero this time." Fred answered.<br>"He's never liked any of the attention so I'm a bit worried that he won't be able to handle it all." Hermine said, voicing her concern.  
>"He'll be fine. McGonagall and the other teachers will look out for him and make sure he doesn't get any unwanted attention or people annoying him." Fred answered.<p>

Fred and Hermione continued to talk about Hermione's concerns about her return to Hogwarts. Fred, although not a worrier himself, understood Hermione's concerns. She was a muggle born witch who was one of Harry Potter's best friends. She had also helped defeat Voldemort in one of the famous Golden Trio.

"All I want to do, Fred, is to go to Hogwarts and get on with my studies without any drama." Hermione admitted. "None of us want to be seen as celebrities."  
>"Lets hope Rita Skeeter doesn't come looking for the three of you." Fred said.<br>"Oh she won't be coming anywhere near us. I could easily let slip about her little secret." Hermione answered. "She'd need to offer me all the galleons in Gringotts before I'd speak to her."  
>"Even if she did offer you all the gold in Gringotts, you still wouldn't speak to her." Fred laughed.<br>"Nope. I still wouldn't speak to her." Hermione answered.  
>"Shame you can't stay with me tonight." Fred said.<br>"I know, especially as it's our last night together." Hermione answered.  
>"Do you think I could sneak you into my room?" Fred wondered.<br>"What about Ginny and George?" Hermione asked.  
>"Well I'm sure we could talk nicely to the both of them." Fred grinned. "George could sleep on the couch or in your room. I'm sure Ginny wouldn't mind."<br>"Or Ginny would stay with Harry with Ron and George sharing." Hermione suggested.  
>"Now that would be a very good idea." Fred grinned. "Lets go and see what our lovely friends think of this arrangement.<p>

****  
>Sorry for this bit of fluffyness.<p> 


	46. Chapter 46 - Kings Cross

_This is the last chapter I'm afraid. I thought this was an appropriate place to end this story. _

Chapter 46 – Kings Cross  
>Molly's loud voice bellowed up the wooden stairs early that morning, wakening every occupant from their peaceful slumber. Hermione woke up first, Fred's arm drapped tightly around her waist.<p>

"Hermione, Ginny dears!" Molly shouted. "Ron, Harry!"

Hermione tried to wriggle free from Fred's tight grip but it was proving difficult. Hermione was regretting her idea to spend the night with Fred.

"Fred! George!" Molly continued to shout.  
>"Fred will you wake up and move your arm!" Hermione shouted.<br>"Wha...what's wrong?" Fred asked, groggily.  
>"We have to get up and I can't move because you're holding onto me for dear life." Hermione answered.<br>"It's because I don't want you to run away." Fred said.  
>"Well I kind of have to get up as we're going back to Hogwarts today." Hermione stated. "Your Mother has been shouting on us all."<br>"Can't we have five more minutes?" Fred asked.  
>"No, because your Mother will end up barging in here expecting to find you and George, only to find us and she will go mental." Hermione answered. "So I suggest we get up and get back to our proper rooms before she does."<br>"I guess so." Fred said, sadly.  
>"I just want today to go drama free, that's all." Hermione admitted. "I don't want to stress out Molly, any more than she already is."<p>

Molly had been very stressed out for the past week, worrying about her two youngest children returning to Hogwarts. Even though she was keen for them to continue and finish their education, she wasn't overly keen for them to return to Hogwarts so soon. Ginny and Ron did not share their Mother's worry and both were looking forward to returning. Harry was worried, of course, as he knew he'd get a lot of attention from people.

Hermione finally escaped from Fred's grip, placed a small kiss on his lips then quietly sneaked from his room and into Ginny's room. Harry was already up and in the bathroom while Ginny was sorting out her Hogwarts trunk.

"How did you and Harry get on last night?" Hermione asked.  
>"Not bad. We just talked for a while before we fell asleep. It was nice just talking to him about stuff." Ginny answered with a small smile. "What about you and Fred?"<br>"Yeah pretty much the same. I wanted an early day as we've a long day ahead of us but Fred insisted on talking." Hermione answered.

Hermione and Ginny continued the last of their packing while they waited on the bathroom to become free.

"Oh good. You both are awake and getting sorted." Molly commented, entering their room.  
>"We've been up for ages, Mum." Ginny grinned.<br>"Shame the same can't be said about the boys." Molly stated. "Fred and George are still in their beds."  
>"I'm sure they'll be up soon, Mum. They don't have any packing to do since they're not going to Hogwarts." Ginny answered.<br>"That is true but I thought they would have got up and gave me a hand with things." Molly said.  
>"Would you like me to go and get them up?" Ginny asked, her eyes wide.<br>"I don't want any mischief this morning Ginvera." Molly warned. "I want us all ready to leave at 10:30am sharp!"  
>"We will be, Molly." Hermione smiled. "I will make sure of that."<br>"Thank you Hermione. It's good to see someone being sensible." Molly replied.

Molly left the room, wiping her brow with her apron, leaving the girls to finish getting organised.  
>Meanwhile Fred and George were lying wide awake in their beds. Fred, lying with his hands behind his head, a worrying feeling in his stomach.<p>

"You don't want Hermione to do back to Hogwarts, do you?" George asked his twin.  
>"Not really, no." Fred answered. "I know her education is important to her but I'm just worried, you know."<br>"This is Hermione we're talking about here, she'll be fine." George said.  
>"I know she can look after herself but she's still a muggle-born and one of Harry's best friends. She could still be an easy target." Fred answered.<br>"I don't think McGonagall or any of the other teachers are going to let anything bad happen to Hermione or Ron, Harry and Ginny." George said.

Fred sat up in his bed and looked at George.

"I know but there are still death eaters out there somewhere, Snape is still out there something. They could target Hogwarts again. Especially if they know Harry is returning." Fred blurted out.  
>"Look I'm worried too mate but we've got to have faith in McGonagall and the other teachers. They won't let anything happen to their students, especially not Harry, Ron and Hermione. They will have every protection in place to keep them all safe." George said.<p>

Fred felt a little better after having a heart to heart with his twin, the only person other than Hermione, he felt like he could open up too. The twins finally left their beds, pulling on some clean clothes then joined the others in the kitchen for breakfast. Molly was serving up a hearty breakfast for everyone but nearly spilled porridge over Harry.

"Molly, please calm down and stop worrying." Arthur urged as he watched Molly shakily pouring tea into a mug.  
>"Now you four, please look after yourselves and don't get into any trouble." Molly warned.<br>"We won't Mum." Ginny answered.  
>"McGonagall will be keeping a very close eye on the four of you and I don't want to hear of any of you getting into un-nessecary fights." Molly stated, ignoring Ginny.<br>"What protection is being put in place to stop people from annoying these four?" Charlie asked.  
>"I have no idea son but McGonagall will no doubt do her very best." Molly replied.<br>********  
>It was now 10:30am on the spot and the Weasley family, Harry and Hermione were all ready to leave for Kings Cross station. Kingsley had kindly lent the family two Ministry cars to take them from the burrow. It was a surprise that everyone was ready for once, with their trunks pilled in the hallway and Pigwideon, Hedwig, Crookshanks and Arnold all in their cages on top of the trunks. Pig and Hedwig were hooting loudly, fluttering around while Crookshanks purred contently from her basket.<p>

"Now has everyone got everything?" Molly asked for about the 100th time that morning.  
>"Yes Mum." Ginny and Ron answered at the same time.<br>"I'm sure we could post anything they've forgotten to them." Arthur smiled.  
>"Yeah and it'll take Errol about a month to bring it to them." George laughed.<br>"He's an old owl George!" Molly stated.  
>"Right everyone into the cars please!" Arthur urged.<p>

Arthur, Molly, Charlie, Fred and George were going to Kings Cross that morning with Hermione, Ron, Ginny and Harry to see them off. The group split up into the two cars, packing their belgongings into the boots. Ginny and Hermione went with Fred, George and Charlie while Molly and Arthur went with Harry and Ron.

"Is Sirius, Lupin and Tonks meeting us there?" Fred asked Charlie.  
>"Yes they are. It's easier for them to go from Grimmauld Place then here since they're already in London." Charlie answered. "Did you actually think they'd miss seeing everyone off?"<br>"Is Lupin not getting the train with everyone?" George asked.  
>"I'm not sure. Maybe he's apparating to Hogsmeade and meeting everyone else there." Charlie answered.<p>

The cars took off, leaving the burrow and heading off into busy London, zooming past fields and trees, expensive looking houses and little villages. The cars came to a hault right outside Kings Cross train station in central London. It was bursting with life as muggles went about their day to day, unaware that the wizarding world even exsisted.

The cars pulled into empty parking spaces so the Weasleys, Hermione and Harry could get out safely. Arthur and Charlie rushed to get them trolleys to put their heavy trunks on too. They did get some funny looks from passers by as they hoisted the trunks and animal cages onto the trolleys. Molly led her family into the busy train station and onwards to platforms 9 and 10. They spotted several other Hogwarts students. As usual, they had to time going through the platform without being noticed by the muggles. Before they went through, Sirius, Lupin and Tonks who had baby Teddy in a pram, met them, his hair was jet black and messy like Harry's. Molly and Arthur went through the platform first, followed by Charlie then the others. Platform 9 ¾ was buzzing with hundreds of nervous and excited Hogwarts students and their families.

"Wow!" Molly gasped, looking around.  
>"I didn't expect there to be so many people." Arthur commented.<br>"They're not going to open the school without any students." Charlie laughed.

Neville Longbottom and Hufflepuff's Hannah Abbot and Susan Bones rushed straight over to Harry and the gang.

"I'm so glad you're here Harry and Ron, of course." Neville grinned.  
>"Good to see you here too mate." Ron replied, shaking Neville's hand.<br>"Are Dean and Seamus here yet?" Harry asked.  
>"Yeah they're here too, somewhere." Neville replied. "Luna is too. Actually quite a few of our friends are."<br>"Oh good. At least we'll not be the only ones." Ron answered.  
>"We're going to be mixed with Ginny's year, according to McGonagall." Neville said.<p>

The noise on the platform was deafning, between the chatter of people and the noise of the animals. Some people were crying as they said 'goodbye' to their children. Some first years too were crying as they didn't want to say 'goodbye' to their parents.

"We better get you all onto the train and get you all seats." Molly stated.  
>"Mum!" Ron moaned. "We're not first years you know."<br>"Honestly, Mum, they'll be perfectly fine." Charlie laughed.

Molly hugged Harry, Ron, Hermione and Ginny, wishing them all 'good luck', tears filling her eyes. Hermione then went to Fred to say 'goodbye' to her boyfriend. Neither of them were looking forward to this at all.

"You look after yourself, Mione and write to me in our books." Fred said.  
>"I will Fred and you look after yourself too. Keep me updated on how the shop is going." Hermione answered, resting her head on Fred's chest as he hugged her tightly.<br>"Don't forget to ask McGonagall if we can arrange for me to come and visit you." Fred reminded. "If not we can arrange to meet during Hogsmeade visits."  
>"I'll ask her when I get the chance then I'll let you know." Hermione answered. "I'll write to you later on after the feast."<br>"Do I not get a hug?" George asked.  
>"Of course, George." Hermione smiled, pulling out of Fred's grip.<br>"Don't worry Mione, I'll look after Fred for you." George grinned.  
>"I can look after myself thank you very much!" Fred protested.<br>"I trust you both." Hermione stated.  
>"Right everyone, you better get onto the train, it'll be leaving in a minute." Molly stated in a state of almost panic.<br>"I'll see you all at Hogwarts for the feast." Lupin said to the group.  
>"We'll see you all at Christmas." Tonks said.<br>"Do we have to wait that long?" Harry moaned.  
>"Well you'll be seeing me a lot sooner when I fill in for Remus but you'll all be coming to Sirius' for Christmas." Tonks replied.<br>"I'm sure we can arrange a visit or two." Sirius grinned.  
>"Right! On to the train now or none of you will be going back to Hogwarts!" Molly stated, pushing Ron towards the train.<p>

Hermione stole a last quick kiss from Fred before dashing off to join Harry, Ron and Ginny on the train. There were fresh tears streaming down Molly's face as Arthur hugged her tightly. She wasn't the only mother to be crying as they watched their children dissappear on the bright red steam engine and off to Hogwarts for the new term.


	47. Epilogue

_Thank you all so much for reading this story and the previous two. I haven't decided whether or not I will be doing a another story after this one but I do have a few ideas. I have been considering doing a 4th in the series which will all be from Hermione's POV, so keep an eye out for that if I go ahead with that._

**Epilogue  
><strong>**  
><strong>It was a very bitter-sweet moment for everyone, seeing the Hogwarts Express speed off into the UK countryside. A year ago, Hermione, Ron, Harry, Fred and George were hiding in Grimmauld Place rather than returning to Hogwarts. For the other Hogwarts Students on the train, they did not know what was in store for them when they returned to the famous wizarding school.

For Harry and his friends, they did not know how on earth they were going to defeat Voldemort and hunt down his horcruxes but somehow they managed both. Harry defeated Voldemort and they had managed to find all the horcruxes and destroy them. Voldemort was gone for good and on the 1st September 1998, Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry opened it's doors for the start of a brand new term, welcoming old students and new students a like.

Would Hogwarts still feel like home or would be bring back far too many horrible memories of the past year of events?

Only time will tell.

****  
><strong>THE END<strong>


End file.
